The Demon War
by Edgerion
Summary: T for swearing AU. Pitch Black hated looking like a fool especially in front of the Guardians, but he let it slide this one time. He realized however if he were to rid of the Guardians he needed help, not just from anyone but the most powerful known demon in existence. Thus, the Man in Moon is forced to call upon a new guardian to help but he got more than he bargained for...
1. Prologue pt 1

**Authors note:**

 **It's my first story but I have had this idea for awhile now and I wanted to share it. So here it is.**

 **A quick note before you start: The italicized words are the thoughts of Jax (and possibly other characters in the future) I'll say if its from another character but if there is no mention of name (ex. Jack thought to himself) if there is nothing like that beside the italicized words it means it's Jax's thoughts.**

 **Well with that out the way...**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was shining brighter than usual. It was piercing through the window and cast about the room... A teenager about 17 years old was sitting on the window sill...reminiscing about what transpired 5 months ago...

It was the middle of winter the snow was calm and soothing, except at times when a snowstorm hit. However, today it was tame, the icy wind was just the right amount. Jackson "Jax" Overland a young man of 17 years old, sitting under the shade of a large tree. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a red overcoat, he was a tall and rather built teenager, he had long black hair almost covering his eyes. His eyes, according to him is the most prominent featuare of his face, Hazel with purple splotches around the edge.

Two figures approached another 17 year-old boy known as Jackson Overland, who was the twin brother of Jax followed by a small girl of roughly 9 years old blessed with the name of Flee Overland. "Hey Jax, wanna play a game?" Jack says gleefully "it'll be fuunnn!"

"No, thanks I'll pass"

"But...it's something unique and assure you it's something you've never played before!"

 _Let me guess? It's one of his stupid made up games isn't it?_

"..."

"Aww...c'mon Jax don't be a spoil sport right, Flee?"

 _Damn it. I hate it when he does that I can't say no to Flee and he damn well knows that._

"Yeah, please big bro?"

"...fine, what's the game?"

"Falling can"

Jack says cheerfully as if it doesn't sound crazy. He says it like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"Excuse me? What the fu- funky squirrel is that?"

"A game that I made up 10 seconds ago"

 _Amusing, I knew it was some stupid made up game. Why would I think otherwise?_

"Alright, I'll bite...how do you play it?"

 _God why am I doing this?_

 _"_ Okay so...we each take turns trying to knock down that can, while skating around the rink and we only can use one stone."

"Got it...let's get this over with the sooner the better"

The game starts with Jack as he circles around the can two times he then tosses the rock missing the can entirely and the same goes for Flee she tries to focus and hit the can, and although she hits it she doesn't knock it over. "Aww..so close Flee, you'll get it"

 _I recall zoning out most of the game, I was even surprised when it was my turn._

"Uhh..Jax? It's your turn"

"Huh? Ohh...right."

 _I don't even care anymore so i'll just go around once and toss it blindly._

Going around the can one time I throw the rock blindly and it conveniently hits the can and knocks it over. "Aww..what the what? You did on your first try?"

"Well..it seems so...G'bye!"

"Let's go skating, Jack!"

"Sure...Jax you coming?

"Nah...maybe later."

The two of them walked off towards the lake while Jax watched and made his way to the large tree where he just sat and took a nap. Completely unaware of what will happen when he wakes.

Jack and Flee make it to the lake, Jack seeing an opportunity for fun asks if Flee would like to race.

"Hey, Flee wanna race?"

"Sure, Jack I'll beat you!"

Jack and Flee line up side by side getting ready for the race of the century as Jack would dub it. "Ready, set...GOOO!" The race starts off with Flee in the lead, and Jack lagging behind brimming with laughter "You're losing, Jack"

Jack smiles at this and pushes forward he is about to take the lead, but he suddenly hears a crack and he peers down and sees the ice cracking under Flee's feet.

"Flee don't...move."

Upon hearing Jack say that she stops and hears the crack as well she then peers down and sees the ice cracking under her feet. A wave of fear washes over her.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know...I know...you're not gonna fall in..." Jack says with clear fear in his voice as well as absolute worry "We're fine."

"No, we're not!"

"Would I ever trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks."

"Not this time...just...uhh...look at me...how bout we have a little fun instead?" Jack says trying to make things better and attempt to calm Flee down.

"Jack..."

"We'll...uhh..play hopscotch like we do everyday" he says as the fear in his voice diminishes. He knows that he has to be strong for himself and Flee. He can't show fear. "It's easy as one...two woaahhh...three!" He lands safely beside his staff "Okay then, your turn...easy look at me...just a little closer..." He hooks her leg and tosses her to the safe side by...Jax?

"I woke up and heard Flee say she was scared." He says casually and he sees that Jack is still on cracking ice. "Dude...get the hell out of there!" Jax extends a hand to grab Jack, just as his hand is within grasp, Jack falls into the ice...

"JACK!"

That was five months ago...

The funeral was sad and heartbreaking especially for Flee. Jax felt guilty for sleeping had he gone skating with them Jack would still be alive. He wasn't good at consoling people, so when Flee needed comfort, he just let her dry out her tears in his shirt while he rubbed her back saying it will be okay. However, he knew it wasn't okay he blamed himself for Jack's death.

It was summer and the sun was shining brightly. The mood of Jax however was dark and grim... Flee wouldn't talk to him, heck she wouldn't even leave her room. Jack was closer to her than Jax ever was. He couldn't do a damn thing about it. Flee would just cry and cry there were times when she'd go to Jax's room requesting if she could stay the night. He didn't object of course, he even offered she'd sleep in his bed. He stopped using it ever since Jack died, he spent most of his nights on the window sill staring out in the horizon...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Leave your comments, suggestions, Violent reactions, and feelings in the reviews!**

 **Stay awesome guys!**

 **A quick shout out to Wheeler1 YOU are an amazing author and person thank you for inspiring me and giving me the help necessary, this wouldn't be alive if it weren't for YOU so thank you.**

 **See ya**


	2. Prologue pt 2

**Well...here is the second chapter and the last part of the prologue.**

 **Rebecca Frost; if you thought that was sad then...**

 **Caveman66; Thank you I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

 **Theawesomest5; Thank you I appreciate it.**

 **Well, without further ado...here is prologue part 2**

 **-I looked over some stuff and corrected some grammatical errors and apparently a historical error as well (thank you for pointing that out). But not much change, grammatical errors and historical error is the consequence I get for writing this story at 3:00 in the morning-**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was the middle the day on a hot summer evening. Jax awoke in cold sweat due to the glaring sun as well as the horrid nightmare he had. He leans back on the wall and glances over to the clock hanging above his door frame. The clock reads 12:30p.m. Jax once again stares into the distance from the window sill... He still recalls Jack and his annoying laugh, and infectious positivity.

 _This has become a usual thing for me...huh? My daily routine has just become eat, sleep, stare and repeat._

He thinks of Flee, his sister, who was the most shaken up by the events that played out. "Maybe I'll check in with her..." he says as he hops off the window sill and makes his way to Flee's room. He knocks twice "Flee, you here? I'm coming in.." The moment he enters the room he notices that Flee isn't present. He looks around the room for second and leaves "She's probably in the living room, doing something..." He enters the kitchen and on the dining table Jax sees a note:

Jax,

Went to town, to buy some necessities

There are some leftovers in the fridge.

Take care of your sister. I'll be back soon

-Mom

 _Alright, then...Mom's in town but where the hell is Flee?_

He searches the whole house and sees Flee out on the patio., looking at the old tire swing hanging on the large tree where Jax loves napping under. She doesn't notice Jax's presence and he didn't really want to reveal himself yet...that is until he hears sniffling, he turns to Flee and see fresh tears streaming down her eyes. "Hey...what's going on, kiddo?"

She looks at Jax with slight surprise but quickly calms down "Hey, big bro."

"What's wrong, Flee?"

The words that came next was something Jax wasn't expecting. It set a cold shiver down his spine, it once again filled him with regret.

"Why did Jack have to die?"

 _What... I wasn't expecting that... I don't know what to tell her. Jack died because I was sleeping when you guys were skating. He died because I couldn't save him. Jack died because I wasn't strong enough..._ "I..I..He died to protect you. He wanted you to be safe."

"Ohh..."

They both stood in silence for a whole minute. The memory of Jack just brought them both to the brink of tears, Flee couldn't hold it in for long so she burst out in tears, Jax held back his own tears threatening to slither down his cheeks and pulled Flee into an embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until Jax broke the silence "Hey..uhh...Flee...how 'bout I push you on that tire swing?"

"O-Okay..." Flee said with tears still streaming down her eyes "...don't leave me, okay big bro?"

"...I promise."

If only Jax was able to keep this promise...

The day soon turned to dusk. Night was falling soon, Jax and Flee had entered the house for some supper. "The sun is going down soon, I wonder where Mom is?" Jax says with a mixture of worry and wonder. The meal was eaten in absolute silence...the one thing that broke the silence was the sound of jingling keys as the door soon opened, A woman in her mid-40's with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes entered "Hey, kids...I'm back." without even looking the two kids say in a sad monotonic voice "hey mom..."

It wasn't always like this... The house was once filled with noise, laughter and positivity. However, ever since Jack died...the house just lost its life. Everyone was affected by this...Jack was a positive person who influenced people around him...his departure was something the members of the house didn't fully accept yet.

The night soon fell as Flee once again sleeping in Jax's room and Jax falling asleep in his usual spot on the window sill...

 _"You can't catch me Jax!"_

 _A young boy with brown hair shouted behind him._

 _"Ha..! Just you wait you little..."_

 _Jack turned and saw that Jax was nowhere to be seen. "Huh where'd he go? I could've sworn he was behind me a min-" OOOFFF Jack was tackled from the right side. "Ha...that's what you get for not paying attention to your surroundings!"_

 _Jax turned Jack around and saw his eyes were blood red all the life from his body was extinguished. His body temperature was as cold as ice "Why didn't you save me, Jax?!" His voice was distorted, it sounded all scratchy and hoarse. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIEE! WHY JAX? WHY?"_

Jax woke up with a jolt, so much even that he fell on the floor. He was sweating like crazy, images of the nightmare flashed back to his mind . " _Why didn't you save me?"._ "It was just a nightmare, Jax...just a nightmare." He noticed it was still night out when Jax came to his senses as he was slightly dazed because of the fall and the nightmare the smell of smoke filled the air...fearing for his family Jax immediately ran outside and saw his mother sobbing "Mom? You okay...wait where's Flee?"

"What she wasn't with you?"

"She wasn't in my room...so.. I thought she left with you."

"But...that means...! My baby girl is still inside?"

Without even thinking thoroughly Jax runs back into the burning house he sees the fire spreading throughout the windows, floors and ceilings. _Shit...oh please be okay, Flee._

He frantically runs about the house calling put Flee's name "FLEE? Where are you!" He quickly runs upstairs to Flee's room "Flee, please tell me you're here!"

He enters Flee's room and hears sniffling from inside the closet he quickly opens it and sees Flee sobbing in a corner. "Flee...oh thank goodness! You're safe. C'mon let's get you out of here"

"Jax?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"It's my fault..caused this fire...me"

She starts crying again, while Jax picks her up and carries her out of the room. "Now...It's Okay, you shouldn't blame yourself" he says as he carries out and into the living room. A large beam then falls inches away from where the two were positioned. "We have to get out of here, quick."

The fire spreads and rises...growing stronger and stronger, the air around gets less and less breathable. Jax dashes to the entrance coughing...as they near the entrance a large beam falls blocking the entrance. _Shit. Hurry Jax think! You and Flee are losing air fast._

His eyes soon falls upon a small beam. He gently sets Flee down beside him, she looks at him with clear confusion in her eyes. He proceeds to lift the beam and smashes the window, shards fly towards him, he covers his face to avoid serious injury but a few glass shards manage to stab and cut his arms. "Go...Flee through that window! I'll be right behind you!"

Flee nods in understanding she runs over to the window that she doesn't notice a beam about to fall on her... Jax sees this and pushes her out of the way, getting trapped and stabbed by a loose nail on the beam. "Jax!"

 _Ah...shit...this hurts...ah fuck my leg. Flee?_

"Flee..get out of here! This whole place is falling apart!"

"I'm not leaving, you...I won't!" Flee says with tears streaming down her face "You...you promised...you...promised you...wouldn't leave me..."

"F-Flee...listen to me...get out of here, please I want you to be safe and take care of our mother..."

"B-but Jax, I-I-I" she says her voice cracking _Fuck...even I'm tearing up...okay Jax don't give up._ "Shh... C'mon Flee help me get this thing off..." The fire spreads and spreads growing stronger by the minute. "O-Okay" They both push up the beam and slowly Jax manages to slide out.

 _Okay..Jax...you can do this just stand up._

Jax stands up but the nail on his leg forces him back down, he tries to focus and once again stands he takes a few steps towards the window and Flee looks at him worried. "Go...ahead...Flee...I'm...catching up..." Flee starts losing consciousness because of lack of oxygen, this worries Jax and a new spark of energy flows through him he catches Flee before she even hits the ground and carries her to the window.

The energy soon fades and Jax feels himself getting hazy so with the last of his strength he throws Flee out the window and sees she lends safely outside where Firemen and Medical Personnel come out. His body then gives out and he falls backward...

The Firemen and Medical Personnel arrive at the scene Flee is brought to a stretcher where she is hooked up to various machinery "Don't worry, Mam' she'll live"

"But what about my son? Is he okay?"

"The Firemen are trying to break down the door and and fallen beams, as we speak Mrs. Overland'"

Panting and almost out of breath Jax looks up at the sky the moon's luminance shines through the cracks in the roof... Jax stares at the moon as the fire creeps closer and closer. He sees the fire inches away from his body but all the energy he had was faded so he just lay there...waiting for the flames to engulf his body. "At...least...Flee...is...safe..." he manages to choke out "I...I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't...keep...my...my...promise...Flee."

The fire spreads below him eventually engulfing his leg, his body soon follows...The feeling of absolute pain courses through his body as the Flames melt away his skin the idea of Flee's safety was the last thing that came to his mind as his eyes closed...

* * *

 **Well... That was that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave your comments, suggestions, Violent reactions, and feelings in the reviews!**

 **Stay awesome guys and see ya in the next one!**


	3. Reawakening the Fire and Dark

**The Third chapter is here. This is the official start of the story**

 **Warning this takes place after the movie so if ya haven't seen it yet and don't wanna be spoiled (though its minor spoilers) it would help to know some background and general stuff.**

 **Rebecca Frost; Don't worry the story's just begun**

 **Wheeler1; Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it and thank you for the review**

 **Midnight Frost lover; Thank you I'll do my best.**

 **Now let's get on with the story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the start of autumn and trees were beginning to shed, a small lazy old town was beginning to prepare for the upcoming winter.

Amongst the outskirts of the town a man with coal black hair almost covering his eyes and burning red eyes, looks down upon the town, with clear boredom in his eyes.

"Maybe I should burn this boring old town to crisp?"

 _No will notice anyways. But then again I wouldn't have something to entertain me with._

 _The lives of these pathetic mortals...some of their lives are worth keeping, I guess._

"It's all your fault! You put me here and for what?!" screams with pure hatred in his voice toward the moon. "All you told me is Pyro Jack. I assume that is my name but other than that you've told nothing of why I'm here or how I came to be!"

'Pyro...you'll soon find your purpose'

"Finally, saying something are we Manny? At least give me a freaking hint!"

No matter how many times he asks the man in the moon says nothing. All he remembered was lying down and seeing the moon. He woke up in an unfamiliar land with a lantern in front of him.

At the time he thought it belonged to one of the villagers of the town but he soon realized that wasn't the case...

"Huh? Where am I? What's this lantern doing here" he said looking forward he saw a bundle of houses and lights, he quickly deduced that the lantern must belong to someone from the village.

As he entered the village he saw a lady walking towards his general direction "Uhh...Excuse me mam'? Would you happen to know the owner of this lantern?" He asked raising the lantern for the lady to see but she just ignored him and proceeded inside a building.

"Uhh..wow rude much? She didn't even give me a second glance. Well forget her I'll ask someone else."

He said as he turned face to face with a old man "Hey sir wou-" before he was able to finish his question the old man walked right through him. "What the-? Did that man just-" not long after that two kids ran right through him.

"What the hell? Can ANYONE hear me?" He shouted at the top of his voice but all the villagers present paid him no heed. "This isn't cool! WHOEVER IS DOING THIS BETTER STOP NOW!" he said as more people ignored him.

Having enough of being ignored he snapped and threw a punch blindly in the air hoping to hit someone or something...much to his surprise a fireball came out of his hand instead and caught on a nearby tree engulfing it in flames.

The villagers quickly started panicking and Pyro Jack curiously walked toward the burning tree "Did I do this?" The villagers screamed and ran into their respective houses. While Pyro lifted the lantern he was holding to get a better look but he saw the lantern had no fire in it and dropped it down to the ground.

To his surprise the lantern didn't shatter into a million pieces like lanterns were supposed to when dropped from a high enough height. It just sat on the ground he picked it up again and held it toward the tree and fire engulfing the tree was absorbed into the lantern igniting it.

The moon then told him that his name was Pyro Jack and he could control the affinity of fire. However, that was all the moon told him.

The rest he uncovered on his own. He found out that he was completely immune to fire and he could set his whole body ablaze without being scorched. He found out that he could fly by setting his feet on fire and using them as thrusters.

He could also project fireballs from any part his body but why he could or what he could do with it was beyond him.

However, as the moon stated he was going to find out soon...

300 years later...

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever. There will ALWAYS be fear!" Pitch black harshly says

"So what? As long as one child believes we will be here to FIGHT fear!" North says confidently

"Oh yeah? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch points behind the guardians secretly summoning nightmare horses.

"Haha, they can't be my nightmares. I'm not afraid." North says in his quirky Russian accent

"It looks like it's your fear they smell!" Jack Frost says confidently.

"What...! Nooooooo!" Pitch black says fearfully _hehehe...if only you fools knew. This is only the beginning. I will return and when I do things will be different, but for now I'll let you enjoy your little victory._ Pitch thinks maniacally to himself as the nightmare horses ram and drag him down to the darkness.

After putting on a getaway performance to elude the Guardians into thinking they had defeated him. He makes his way to his lair and hears a voice that makes his blood run cold. Colder than Jack Frost's ice powers. "Pitch Black you have failed me once again!"

"No...! Master listen to me it was all part of my plan! The Guardians may have think they've won..."

"But? You know I do not enjoy waiting, Pitch!"

"I'm just getting started. Please give me a chance."

"My powers will reach its full potential in two years"

"I need two years is all I to be ready"

The two years that Pitch had asked for was more than enough to make Pitch stronger and more formidable than ever. The Dark one granted Pitch with more power than before and he also took certain matters into his own hands. The Dark one made certain that everything will go according to plan but he would have to wait two years til the Guardians will be destroyed. It was well worth the wait.

The Guardians will face their most formidable foe...and even together they aren't strong enough to defeat the Dark one...but until that time comes they will know peace..Or so they thought...

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter III**

 **Thanks for reading and leave your comments, suggestions, Violent reactions and general feelings about the story in the reviews!**

 **See ya guys in the next chapter and as always stay awesome!**


	4. Rising of the flames

**Hey what's up guys? I'm back with another chapter and if you guys want to the reason it took long to update was well exam week is fast approaching and I was busy studying my brain off so I won't be able to update in a while after this so I wanted to at least get this chapter out. Anyways review time:**

 **Rebecca Frost; Yes, yes he is.**

 **Theawesomest5; Thank you I'll do my best.**

 **Randomly Talented; Well.. Pyro Jack is the embodiment of fire so it would be fitting for him to have a short temper. And Pyro loves his brother in a sort of way.**

 **IvorySky; that's an interesting theory you have there...I won't say if your right or wrong though but not a bad idea.**

 **Now unto the story Enjoy!**

* * *

The preparations were approaching its near climax, for the Dark one that is. Pitch Black was still making necessary adjustments to strengthen himself.

The Dark one was sitting on a darkened throne, it was completely dark around the Dark one. No one knows the identity of the Dark one, not even Pitch Black, who was working and serving the Dark one.

Not even the one who seems to know everything, but keeps silent most the time, The Man in the moon, knows who the Dark one truly is.

The only person who knows the identity of the Dark one is... The one who beat him to a standstill and that person is who knows where.

One and a half years later...

The cold icy wind was strong and fierce, it was almost like a blizzard but not just quite. For most people other than Jack Frost this would be troublesome, but Pyro Jack however being the embodiment of fire...

He was somewhat immune as well, all he had to do to endure the harsh winter was to heat up his body to a certain temperature without affecting the environment around him.

Jax knew he had to pass by North's Workshop to get to the tooth palace. That's exactly where he was headed because he needed to make a certain request from Toothania.

It was a normal day in the Workshop, Santa or as the Guardians knew him, North was in his office busily drawing up new toy schemes as well as reading countless letters sent to him.

Jack Frost, who taken up living in the Workshop was at loss at what to do. "Man, being a Guardian can be so boring, sometimes."

 _I wish something exciting happens!_ Jack thinks to himself

The moment he says that a huge Darkness fills the room, and a demonic voice echoes through the room "Time is ticking, Guardians"

The sudden black out and spine numbing voice also reaches the office of North, who stands up in alarm "That voice, No...it can't be!"

Jack feeling slightly confused while hinting a tinge of confidence runs into North's office as soon as the lights return. "North! I think we have a problem, I think Pitch is back..!"

North looks at Jack with an unreadable expression "I'm serious, North the lights went out and a voi-"

"Is not Pitch, Jack."

"But I-the lights went out?"

"We must summon others immediately!"

North says as he makes his way to the lever that activates the lights in the sky needed to summon the other Guardians.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the tooth palace...

"How do I ask for my memories? Do I just go up there and say 'hey Toothania I wanted to ask for my teeth, so I can know my memories' " Jax says to himself while frantically pacing around "No...No! That's stupid! She'd think I'm weird or something!"

"Uhh...Pyro? Is that you? What brin _gs you to the tooth palace?"_

 _Shit. I hope she didn't hear everything I said...Please don't be toothania...please...don't be toothania_ Jax thinks nervously as he hopes Tooth isn't behind him or at the very least she didn't hear what he saying when he turns around he sees Toothania looking at him with confused look. _Shit did she hear what I said? Damn it say something idiot! Or she'll think something is wrong_ "Uhhh...hey, Tooth how's your...uhh...teeth?" Jax says completely flustered and at loss for words. _Great...real smooth Romeo. How's your teeth? How stupid can you get?! She's the tooth fairy for Pete's sake!_

"It's okay?... So what are you doing here?" Tooth says with confusion while keeping the sweet, bubbly personality she is known for.

Jax takes a deep breath and mentally calms himself but because of his flustered state he ends up saying a bunch of jumbled words

"IwaswonderingifyoucouldgivememyteethsoIcanremembermypast!"

"Uhhh...what?"

Jax then sighs again and closes his eyes taking a deeper breath "I was wondering if you-"

"Hold that thought" Tooth says as she looks at the sky and sees the lights shining signifying the need for a summons to North's Workshop "I'll be right back, okay Jax? Or better yet...Why don't you come with me and tell me on the way?"

"I guess...?"

Back at the Workshop...

"So...your telling me that you want your memories, so you can remember your past?"

"Yeah...pretty much sums it up"

"Okay, I'll give them to you as soon as we're done here" Tooth says as she walks into the Workshop.

"Ah...Finally I was wonderin when ya'd show up!"

"Ah...good, everyone is present yes?" North's booming voice fills the room grabbing everyone's attention "Okay, on to business... Jack would you like to explain?"

"Uhh..sure?"

Over the past minute or so.. Jack explains what he saw and heard. The reason why he took long explaining it was because half of the time he was scratching his head, trying to explain his scenario in full detail.

"Alright, let me get straight you were lookin' out the window and saw the room go completely dark and then heard a distorted voice?" Tooth says analyzing Jack's explanation

"Yeah...in a nut shell"

"Well, didn't ya just bloody say like that?!"

"Uhh... I plead the fifth."

"..."

The Australian rabbit glares at Jack with a certain malice in his eyes. Clearly annoyed with Jack and his nonchalance. "Well...if it isn't Pitch Black, then can it be...?"

"Aye... I'm afraid so. The Dark one has returned..." North says with a hint of fear in his voice "If he's back...then we must make preparations. Last time he was defeated because Sandy was chosen as Guardian"

"Yeah...but we know the Dark one well enough to know that he doesn't give up." Tooth interjects "even if we defeated him 100 years ago...we can bet he has gotten stronger."

"Uhh...who is the Dark one?"

"A very evil and terrible being, who almost killed us." North says solemnly "We were lucky, Sandy was chosen as Guardian, or we would be gone"

 _100 years ago..._

 _"Hahaha, there is no victory for you Guardians!" Pitch says maniacally "Now, you will witness true Fear, not mine but his!" He points to a large winged being, surrounded by complete darkness red blood shot eyes stare at the Guardians. Tooth, North and bunny are paralyzed with fear. "Well Guardians? What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack? What happened to protecting the children?" A demonic voice echoes through the ears of the Guardians._

 _"W-we will defeat F-Fear and bring peace to the children." Tooth says stuttering with fear in her voice "L-let's go guys"_

 _"Oh? That so? C'mon then give me your best!" The Dark one says mockingly "Show me the power of the Guardians!" He growls_

 _North brings out his swords, rushes toward the Dark one "Oraaaaaaaa" The Dark one smirks and blocks the slashes from North's swords with his arms as he swipes and parries North and knocks him away. Two boomerangs then flies towards him, he brings his wings together and blocks the incoming attacks. "Take this ya filthy bugger!"_

 _The boomerangs hit his wings and knocks bunny back in the face "Heh...two down, one to go"_

 _He rushes toward Tooth and throws a punch knocking her towards the other two unconscious Guardians. "Hah...! Is that the extent of the Power of the Guardians? I gave you too much credit!" The Dark one says sadistically "Well time to finish the Guardians once and for all!"_

 _The Dark one says as he conjures up a ball of darkness in his hands. He tosses it toward the unconscious Guardians but a shield of Golden sand blocks the dark balls back at the Dark one. "What?! Who are you?!"_

 _He says a small man with golden hair, riding on top a golden cloud looks at him with a confident posture. A bed forms on top of the figures head "...?" Everyone including the now conscious Guardians as well as Pitch looks at the Golden figure with shear confusion._

 _He is the Sandman. A new guardian I picked. The moon says as Sandman attacks the Dark one with a golden whip. "Aaaaackkk...I haven't prepared for this...Damn you, Guardians and Damn you moony" the Dark one says in pain and defeat "You haven't seen the last of me...! I will return and destroy all of you pathetic Guardians! Mark my words! I will return"_

 _The Dark one says as he disappears into a dark portal. Pitch looks at the Guardians with a look of anger as he disappears into the darkness as well._

 _Present day..._

"Uhhh...okay? How do you know it's the Dark one?" Jack says with confusion in his eyes "And what if it was just Pitch Black?"

"I doubt it. I know that voice anywhere...that cold demonic voice...the very embodiment of fear" Tooth says fearfully "What do we do?"

"Nothing. Just wait...Man in Moon will tell us when time is right." North says knowingly "In the meantime, go home and make self preparations"

The Guardians go to their respective domains and Tooth notices that Pyro is nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he went back to the Tooth Palace?_ she thinks calmly to herself.

Soon enough as she approaches her Palace the sound of fire dissipating can be heard overhead, She looks up and sees Pyro Jack slowly descending in front of her.

"I got bored of waiting. So I let myself out and flew around for a bit"

"I see...I'll go get your teeth, wait here."

Pyro Jack snaps his fingers to make a small flame burn on his thumb he snaps it again to remove the Flame. He does that the whole time while waiting for Tooth to return with his memories.

I need to see my memories...Jack Frost...He looks familiar. Could he be...?

Pyro Jack floats in a lying down position and hovers there taking a nap. Tooth approaches him with his tooth box in hand. "Here you go, Pyro." Tooth says smiling

"Thanks...Tooth." Pyro Jack says embarrassed as he flies away to his usual spot under a certain tree where he likes taking naps. Tooth looks at Pyro confused but smiles.

"Okay time to confirm some stuff"

The scene first shows Jack and his demise...

'Jack I'm scared...!'

'I know, I know...you're not gonna fall in'

'Jack get the hell out of there!'

Jack falls through the ice "Nooooo...! Jack!"

Then it cuts to the burning house...

"You promised...! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Fuck...even I'm tearing up okay Jax you can do this.

Jax carries the unconscious Flee toward the window he broke and tosses her outside where Firemen and Medical Personnel attend to her.

His strength gives out and he falls backward staring at the moon through the many cracks in the roof. He thinks of Flee one last time as his body gets engulfed by flames, he feels absolute pain and he closes his eyes as it the pain recedes.

"Huh...so Jack Frost is my brother... We both died saving our sister, Flee, I wonder if he knows..." Jax says to himself "maybe I should ask him?"

The outskirts ? year ?...

A man with coal black hair almost covering his eyes wearing a blood red hoodie and black tinted shorts sitting under a shaded tree...is taking a deep nap.

A figure of pure hatred and darkness approaches the man, he has dark red eyes and a blood curdling voice. "You possess a great power, and I know a way you can put that power to use" a demonic voice says to the man.

"...hmph...go on"

"You wish people can see you, No? I can make that possible"

The man looks at the figure of pure hatred and darkness, from top to bottom he feels the dark red eyes staring at him. If looks could kill the figure would be a mass murderer. The man however despite being glared at by the most fearsome creature in the world, is unfazed and he looks at the figure with a blank expression.

"Not interested...if I help you people will fear me, that's not what I want"

"I can grant you any wish you want...if you join me"

"Okay, how bout I scorch you and make you leave?"

"Hah...! Be careful with your words boy!"

The man unfazed by the Dark one's demonic voice echoing through his ears, throws a fireball in to the Dark one's direction. "How's that?" Pyro says as he runs up to the Dark one and punches him.

The Dark one retaliates with a punch of his own knocking Pyro Jack backward. He sets his hands on fire and starts swinging, The Dark one smirks and blocks the punches thrown with his arms and he attempts to daze Pyro Jack with a dark ball, but Pyro Jack disappears into a ball of flame and punches the Dark one from behind.

"Gaaaackkk...hehehe not bad, Kid I'll go for now. Next time we meet it'll be different."

2 years later...

"Pitch, everything is ready I presume?"

"Yes, Master the Guardians won't know what hit them."

"That pathetic oaf, Sandman won't get me by surprise again"

The outskirts of North's Workshop...

"Hey Jack, you know who I am?"

Pyro says with his back turned to Jack Frost. "Uhh... No...you look familiar but I can't put my finger on it"

"Pfftt... Why are you so dense, Jack? It's me Jax..."

"Jax...Jax Uhh...ohhh...! You don't mean...?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Summer is soon approaching the air is getting hot and humid. The Guardians gather in North's Workshop because the Man in the moon said that he will pick a new guardian to help defeat the Dark one.

"Please not the Groundhog...please not the Groundhog."

"Aww...c'mon Bunny whoever it is can't be as bad as me not can it?" Jack says jokingly the Pedestal rises from the floor as the Man in the Moon shines his moonlight unto the pedestal showing man holding a lantern whilst wearing a hood.

"Huh...Pyro Jack."

"I take that back Groundhog isn't so bad...Pyro Jack is ten times worse compared to you, Jack"

"Is he on the naughty list?"

"Him? Hah...! He have number one spot."

"I thought I did?"

"You only hold record, Jack. He is the number one."

The Guardians quickly hatch a plan to get Pyro Jack on board with the them, however they will soon find out it isn't going to be that easy.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter.**

 **So in the meantime leave your comments, suggestions, Violent reactions and general feelings in the reviews.**

 **Stay awesome guys and see ya in the next one!**


	5. The Power of Fire and Ice

**Hey I'm back.**

 **Things have just been really hectic for me, y'know? Entrance exams and all. I had a really busy week(s). But hey the good news is summer is almost here! Woohoo! Hopefully around then I'll be posting more chapters. Anyways review time:**

 **Randomly Talented; Sorry for the confusion there but things will clear up. If not in this chapter in the succeeding ones for sure! And the answer to your question regarding the power of Jax and Jack will be answered in this chapter (partly).**

 **Girlfish; You guessed it. It was supposed to be a surprise! Oh well. But sorry to burst your bubble...it's not Lucifer but close.**

 **Rebecca Frost; Thank you for that.**

 **Anyways with that out of the way I present to you the 5th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The air around is thick, the smell of burning wood fills, the air. The once vibrant village that stood now lay in flames and debris, the smell of burning flesh clogs the noses of the Guardians. Who stand in the middle of the now dead village, in absolute shock and disbelief.

 _8 months earlier_...

The peak of summer was fast approaching and it had approximately two weeks has passed since Jax officially joined the Guardians.

"Alright, Jack. Any day now, he would attack." A man with coal black hair almost covering his blood red eyes and wearing a black long overcoat says as he stares into the distance, his back turned. "And as of now...you're weak as hell...no offense."

"None taken, I've seen you fight and you're stronger than I'll ever be." Jack says somewhat reminiscent "Heck, I remember just two weeks ago...you knocked both bunny and Sandy off their feet in a one swift motion!"

"Hmph...Jack. I will train you and teach you everything I know, so that slowly but surely you'll be on par with me." Jax says wir an unreadable expression "It'll be fun, and you'll see that your true potential has lay dormant within you this whole time"

"You're going to train me?" Jack says desperately trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably "Am I going to be able to punch through walls? Do a quadruple backflip? Make ice minions? Turn invisible? Lift over 10, 000 pounds?"

"Umm...No. I don't know, Possibly, Sort of? Definitely not."

 _20 minutes later..._

"Uhh...Jax? Mind explaining to me how exactly is this training?" Jack whispers softly as he and Jax hide behind one of many stone pillars in Bunnymund's Warren. "Not that I'm against drenching Peter Cottontail here in tar and feathers"

"Shh...here he comes." Jax whispers with venom in his voice completely disregarding Jack's question "Get your mind focused. And stop talking or we'll be spotted and you'll fail your first training lesson"

E. Aster Bunnymund approaches pillar where the Jack brothers are hiding behind, totally unaware of the looming prank about to befall him.

"Get ready Jack... 3, 2, 1...!"

The two brothers jump out of their hiding spot and Jax drenches bunny in a heavy amount of tar while Jack drops a bunch of feathers unto bunny. "CRIKEY!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I am proud to present to you the one the only.. drum roll please my dear brother" Jax says in a loud mocking voice while Jack beats a drum that seems to have come out from nowhere with ferocity "Feathered Kangaroo! This is the last of its kind. And we've-"

"F-Feathered Kangaroo?!" Bunny says softly but you can hear the dark venom in his voice "I'll Kill ya darn good for nothing pranksters! C'mere Frostface, Heathead!"

"Heathead? Huh that's new. Jack? RUN!"

The two brothers turn and sprint the opposite direction toward a large rock. "Jax it's a dead end, let's fly out of here!" Jack says as he is about to take flight but Jax yanks him back down "Stay here and finish your training! No cheating during lesson!"

"He's coming...If we can't fly then what do we do?" Jack says confused "And how is this even training, you're not teaching me anything!"

Instead of answering Jax smirks and disappears into a ball of flame then reappears on behind bunny and taps him on the back, when he turns he splashed in the face with ice cold water. "Your turn, Jack."

"Jack I swear if yo-"

Jax dumps another bucket of ice cold water before Bunny can finish his sentence "Jack focus and teleport beside me!"

"I can't do that!"

"Of course you can't, with that kind of thinking that is."

"Jack ya better listen to your brother if ya don't wanna get drenched in boiling water" Bunny says softly but with a little venom in his voice holding a bucket full of boiling hot water.

"Wai-Wait where'd you get that bucket?"

"Ohh? Jax gave it to me."

"J-Jax?! I-I thought he was on my side?" Jack says backed in to a corner.

"For the record, Jack I never said I was going to help you. I am training you after all. It'd be cheating if I stepped in and helped you."

"Well what's it gonna be Frostface? Ya gonna stay there and get drenched in boiling hot water? Or ya gonna teleport beside your big bro?"

"Ohh...and just to make sure you don't cheat and fly" Jax says as he binds Jack mouth and hands so he can't call for the wind "Focus Jack! Focus on where you want to go!"

"I'll go an' give ya ten seconds"

Bunny says in hushed tone "one...two...three..."

Jack looks forward at his brother and tries to focus and teleport beside him, but his mind goes blank "seven...eight..." he tries again "nine...TEN!" Jack gets drenched in boiling water while Bunny drops the bucket and walks away "Well Jax... I did my part now I'm too wash off these tar and feathers off"

"Right. Thanks Aster!"

"Welcome an' don't call me Aster!"

Jax floats over to Jack and dumps a bucket of ice cold water on him and removes his binds "Congratulations Jack! You died. If that were a real situation you'd be dead." Jax says as a matter of factly "Jack...our enemy is the Dark one and unlike bunny, who is our ally will not give you ten seconds and knowing his power first hand, I know for a fact that he can and will disable your flight if he seems it necessary to his advantage."

"But I couldn't do it. I can't teleport like you am not as stro-" before Jack could even finish his sentence Jax slaps him across the face firmly "Don't you dare spout that shit to my face! You're not as strong as me? Hah. Bullcrap"

"But I couldn't do-"

"Enough with the self pity Jack! This ain't a pity party!" Jax says with a slight tinge of anger in his voice "You're my brother are you not? I know for a fact that you are in equal strength with me! You just keep doubting yourself spouting nonsense like 'I can't do it.' 'It's too hard'. Bull"

Throughout the whole lecture Jack remains silent his head dropped down. "Look Jack... The more you fill your head with thoughts like that then you'll never unlock your full potential."

Jack lifts his head up and stares at Jax with tears threatening to slither down his cheeks but he forces them back. "Jack, the Dark one is a ruthless opponent and he will take any and every chance he has to take you out for good." Jax says calmly "I don't want to see my little brother get killed not again. I don't want to feel helpless like before, I want to fight and take down that son of a gun down, together with you and the Guardians!"

"Okay, I'll do my best. I promise you, Jax, your not going to lose me again this time. I'll train hard and we'll take down that son of a gun together and come out in one piece!" Jack says with a renewed determination

"That's the spirit!" Jax replies enthusiastically as he and Jack clasp their hands together looking at each other with ice melting determination in their eyes.

"Yeah. Let's do this Jax!"

.

.

.

.

The Dark demonic voice belonging to the one and only demon king, Luscmodeus, echoes about the room. "A year?! Hah. Do you take as a fool? No way will I postpone my attack for a year! I waited 200 years to exact my revenge on those pitiful Guardians and you expect me to wait longer?"

"Please, My lord. I need time they need to trust me."

"Hmm... 8 months and no more. I'll give you eight months and then I'll crush them! Do we have a deal?"

 _Tch...eight months isn't nearly enough you dolt!_ A hooded figure thinks annoyed "Of course, your greatness. Eight months." _I hate you so much!_

"Hmph... Very well. Go then and make haste."

"Yes, my lord." _I want to kill you, you stupid demon_! The man thinks angrily as he exits the Demon King's throne room.

* * *

 **Dun..dun dunn. It's probably obvious who Dark one is talking to but if you figure it out keep to yourselves to avoid ruining it for people who don't or haven't.**

 **But that's it for this chapter. The next one will be up soon hopefully sometime over the this week or so.**

 **Stay tuned and as always stay awesome!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Initiation to Guardianship 2 weeks prior

**Hey guys I finished this chapter surprisingly faster than expected so yay!**

 **Note: This is a sort of flashback, as it does happen 2 weeks before the previous chapter. With that cleared up it's review time:**

 **Randomly Talented; it'll all clear up soon, and no Jax doesn't know about what happened to Jack over the course of 300 years...yet. About the overprotective idea not bad! I might use that one.**

 **Girlfish; Jax was already a Guardian in previous chapter. He initiated here. Like I told Randomly Talented it'll all clear up soon. But I assure you everything will fall into place.**

 **Well...Enjoy!**

* * *

2 weeks earlier...

The streets of Burgess was dimly lit, save for a few street lights here and there. It was the middle of the night, a lone figure was floating around the dark streets of Burgess.

 _Hmph... Stupid moon. Commanding me to be a Guardian_.

The man stopped in a narrow alleyway as he saw a familiar figure in the distance "Hmm...Tooth? What are you doing here?"

Before Tooth could even formulate a response the man is stuffed into a burlap sack from behind. _Ahh...What the-?!_

Upon regaining his composure the man lights his pointing finger ablaze and produces a small hole enabling him to see where he was headed. The moment he sees he is on his way to the North Pole. He chuckles slightly "How many times have I tried to sneak in there? 8? No 9? I only succeeded twice but I didn't get to fully explore the place..." He says nostalgically "I was always caught by that Yeti, Phil I believe was his name?"

The man formulates a small smirk as he disappears into a ball of flame and appears behind the Yeti carrying the sack, totally unaware that his 'captive' has escaped.

 _Hmm...the sack looks empty. It'd be too obvious... I know!_

The man quickly gathers a bunch of leaves, twigs, sticks, broken branches and places them into the sack in his place. _Perfect!_

 _Hehehe, this will be interesting... I wonder what their reactions would be?_

"Oof" Jax says from the ceiling as Phil drops the sack on the ground, he followed Phil all the way to North's Workshop he knew that he was chosen as a Guardian.

 _If I'm to be a Guardian, might as well have fun!_

The Guardians gather around the sack discussing who would open it.

 _Damn...were the Guardians always this indecisive? Jax thinks lazily lying down on the stable beam running across the ceiling_.

"I'll do it." Jack says with a mix of excitement and worry. The last time he saw his brother was 4 weeks ago and around those times there were rumours of an evil entity born from the blood of, Luscmodeus, hunting down any and every soul it crosses paths with. Guardians included.

Jax was no exception. The entity was known in his life as James Kelly, he was a normal day person who many suspected that he was Jack the Ripper, a mass serial killer, during the years 1883-1929, While this was indeed true he managed to conceal it for so long, but he was eventually caught and admitted to an asylum.

During his stay, there he managed to escape using a makeshift key he made. The police investigated his house and last known whereabouts but they didn't find any solid leads, Nearly 40 years later after his escape he came out of hiding and turned himself in to the asylum he escaped from.

Police were baffled as to why he had done such a thing and every time they pressed him for answers, motives, anything really he remained silent, so they eventually brought in a veteran who dealt with people like him but before they could question him further, he died due natural causes two years after his admission.

Jack was a tad terrified that his brother fell victim to or crossed paths with the now reborn demonified, Jack the Ripper.

"What's the matter, Jack? You've been staring at that sack for quite a while now, anything wrong?" Tooth says concerned

Yeah...! Jack what the hell you doin? Hurry and open the sack!

"Huh? Ohhh...uhh...it's nothing." Jack says snapping out of his daze "Well here goes nothing!" Jack unties the sack as North shouts "WELCOME TO THE NORTH POLE, PYRO JA-"

He is stopped short however when he sees the sack completely filled with leaves and twigs.

"What the hell is this?" Bunny says confused. Sandy makes three question marks float atop his head. North looks at Phil while the Yeti is claiming he knew nothing of the whereabouts of Pyro Jack.

"This is unusual... Where's Pyro? Phil are you sure you brought him here what if he-" Tooth says panicky "No wait I was there I saw you but that doesn't make sense..."

Amidst all the confusion Jax looks down on the ground high up from his position in the ceiling brimming with laughter.

 _Man these Guardians are so dense although I hate to see Tooth like that. Well I guess it's time to make myself known_.

Jax hovers down behind the guardians secretly summoning a small harmless flame igniting Bunny's tail. The only one who takes notice is Jack, but Jax puts his fingers to his lips making a shushing sound. "One...two...three." Jax mouths softly "OH...CRICKEY!"

Bunny shouts and runs out in to the snow putting out the spark on his tail. The moment he returns inside he is seething with rage "Alrite where is he?" He turns to Jack who plays dumb "Where's that filthy no good brother of yours? Don't play dumb with me, Frost!"

"I'm right here, Aster! Come and get me" Jax says floating in front of Bunny a few miles away sticking out his tongue.

"Why I oughta...!"

"You otta what? Aster?" Jax says completely emphasizing the 'Aster' part "Sandy pin him down! It's time I get my revenge for last year!"

"Aww...c'mon Aster? Ya still mad bout that? That was centuries ago!" Jax says with fighting back his laughter "Besides, You looked great! With the long tail and all, a genuine KANG-"

"Don't you dare say it, Pyro or I swear..."

"You swear what, Mr. Kangaroo?" Jax says putting on an innocent looking face despite the fact that he is currently chained to the ground with Sandy's dream sand.

"Wait...? You guys knew that he was my brother?" Jack says to the other two Guardians who were currently watching the scene play out in front of them. "Of course, Jack! I am Santa Claus I know every child on naughty and nice list." North says enthusiastically without keeping his eyes off the scene "How could I not know the two of you? Especially since you hold record on naughty list?"

"Tooth? How do you know my brother?"

"Huh? Ohh...he visits me regularly in the tooth palace." Tooth replies turning to Jack "he even helps me with deliveries sometimes"

"Alright, ya filthy bugga...! Time for taste of your own medicine" Bunny says holding a tray of eggs "Time to receive your payment for last year!" Bunny says as he takes out an egg from the tray and proceeds to throw it in Jax's face. Jax smirks calmly "Whattya smiling about, Pyro? Finally admitting defeat?"

"Far from it Aster...Far from it." He says smiling as he disappears into a ball of flame, takes the tray of eggs in Bunny's hand and dumps it all on his head and tosses the remaining one he took from bunny's hand to Sandy's face. "That's for being an accomplice, Sandy." Jax says smirking.

"Hey Jax...! Wow. I can't believe you did that" Jack says approaching his brother "Hey little bro! Hahaha" Jax says as he slings his arm over his brother's shoulders "Enjoy the show? Jax once again triumphs over Aster the Kangaroo!"

"I...hate...that bugger" Bunny says with egg yolk dripping down his face.

"Welcome to the Guardians, Pyro Jack!" North says enthusiastically shaking Jax's hand.

"Pleasure North and ohh..! Call me Jax"

"It's a good thing you're doing Jax" Tooth says smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begin phase one, Pitch." a dark demonic voice says amidst the darkness.

"Yes, my lord. Consider it done." Pitch replies bowing "I will make arrangements immediately"

Pitch walks out the door chuckling slightly...

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Expect the next one to be ready around sometime next week or so. (This won't happen often...)**

 **So leave your comments, suggestions, and whatevers in the reviews.**

 **And I'll see you in the next one! So as always stay awesome!**


	7. Revenge part I

**Hey what's up guys I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Summer vacation is (almost) here! Woohoo expect faster chapter progress from here on out. But first it's review time:**

 **Randomly Talented; I'll see what I can do. I'm not very good when it comes to fluff, especially sibling fluff. But I'll try my best!**

 **Well it's time for the story Enjoy!**

* * *

They say that dark and light, are like night and day. They both can't occur without one another, this is true.

The same goes for fire and ice, two opposites but united at the same time. It has been a whole week since Jack's first training lesson.

"Your landing is a bit off but you got the general idea." Jax says as a matter of factly "You've really improved over the past week...NOW dodge this!" Jax shouts as he dashes at Jack with full speed throwing a punch with his momentum.

Jack stand still as ice as he waits for his brother to draw closer, as Jax is mere inches from his stomach he focuses on the empty space behind Jax and dissolves into a small snowflake as he appears behind Jax throwing a kick to his brother's back.

"Ooff" Jax grunts as he body is forced face first to the ground "Heh. You nailed it, Jack" Jax says wiping a trickle of blood on his mouth.

The sight of the blood immediately fills Jack with worry "Jax? You okay? Did I do it too hard?"

"Heh heh heh. No you did good, Jack."

"But you're bleeding"

"The blood is is a sign of your improvement.. It shows how strong you've gotten" Jax replies nonchalantly shrugging off the fact he was bleeding mere seconds ago "Blood means nothing to me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why can't we just destroy them now Master? It'll be much simpler." A cold hoarse voice says amidst the darkness "Why wait 8 months? They will only get stronger and harder to kill."

"Patience, Ripper. You'll get your turn to spill some blood." The demon king says coldly "I want to kill the Guardians when they least expect it."

"My lord, Phase one is complete. Ripper."

"Splendid. Pitch, Ripper I believe it's time to pay a visit to an old friend."

.

.

.

.

.

"Something wrong Jack? You look off today."

"Ohh...it's nothing really."

"Jack...tell me. I'll listen to what you have to say, c'mon your my brother after all." Jax presses "I won't laugh, is it a girl?"

"What?! No!"

"It's Tooth isn't it?"

"No, dude! It's not like that I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Then what is it?" Jax looks a little concerned because based on the look of Jack's face something is bothering him. "C'mon, I won't laugh unless it's really funny but I'll keep it a secret, so shoot"

"Okay...fine I'll tell you" Jack says after a sigh "l was just thinking about those times when I felt alone"

"When was this?"

"It was before I was a Guardian about 301 years ago...I was alone no one believed me...and to make matters worse a some spirits mocked me..."

Jax's blood was boiling at this point "What did the spirits say?" He says a tinge of anger in his voice but Jack didn't notice his brother's rage "And who were these spirits, I want to know their names..."

"They said stuff like 'you'll never be believed in' and 'you'll always be alone'." Jack says looking down "I know it sounds dumb and all but it hurt me that time... I believe it was the spirit of pride, lust and envy?"

 _Levi, Asmo and Luke...huh? I see..._ "Okay, Jack that's enough training for today we'll continue again tomorrow." Jax says taking off into the air.

"Where you going?"

"Don't worry about that, get some rest brother. We have a long day tomorrow"

"Right."

Jax smiles at his brother once and flies off into the distance.

 _Those three better hope they don't see my face.. If they do it will the last thing they'll see._

.

.

.

.

A village just off the coast of Siberia a girl with stunning gray eyes and long flowing auburn hair sits amidst a small group of children reading a tale about a young man who saved his village by pulling out a sword from the ground and slaying a dragon.

"Once upon a time...a 17 year old boy who went by the name Sir Arthur Lancelot" she starts completely unaware of the presence of her long time friend, and rival, Pyro Jack. "Heard a rumour running around town that the King is going to give a million gold to the one can pull out the sword from the ground and slay the fearsome Dragon threatening the village"

"Through the coaxing of his wise old uncle Merlin he wound up trying to attempt what the villagers called the Camelot Challenge" she stops for a brief moment when she sees a small child raise his hand to ask a question "Uhmm... Ms. Katherine? What's coaxing?" asks a child of 4-6 years of age.

She opens her mouth to answer but before she can form words Jax beats her to it "Coaxing means to persuade or make someone do something"

"Ohhh...! Okay, thank you Mr. Jax!" The kid says happily looking at Jax

"No problem, kiddo!" replies Jax, his eyes then fall upon Katherine who glares at him firmly then continues her story. Jax drones out the rest of it as he heard the story countless times before.

Katherine continues her story while answering a few questions the children have while Jax just stays quiet admiring the girl telling the story. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn to hours.

"Hey Jax? What are you doing here?" Katherine asks the man floating in a lying down position "It's been awhile since you visited me... I nevermind."

"Hmm? What's that you missed me?" Jax says mockingly "I understand how you feel I am pretty darn great!"

"Arrogance will get you nowhere, Jax...in fact it will get you killed" Katherine says glaring at Jax unfazed by his constant teasing "So what do you want?"

"What can't a man visit his girlfriend for no particular reason?"

"Okay first of all... We are NOT going out! Not anymore. Secondly you almost never visit me for no apparent reason, even when we were together.."

"Ahh...but there's the almost part I me-"

"Don't start, Jax... Now tell me what you want or should I just leave?"

"Fine... Are you still in contact with our 'friends' the troublesome three?"

"Yes I kept some tabs on them, why?"

Jax takes a deep breath, stares into the eyes of Katherine before answering "Kate...they mocked my brother, Jack."

"So what are you going to do? Kill them?"

"Hey I never killed anyone and you know that!" Jax says defensively "I didn't even burn any villages, ever. I promised you I wouldn't and I plan to keep that promise"

"Right how could I forget? You don't kill...even though you can, you control yourself that much" Kate says with a slight tinge of sarcasm "But what's the term you use? Gravely injure? You don't kill but you put them in a near-dead state! That's almost the same as killing itself!"

"Tchh..." Jax clicks his tongue in guilt " that may be true but I kept my promise about not killing."

"This is why we aren't together anymore, Jax...you can't control that anger of yours! Sure you don't kill" Katherine says glaring at Jax "But putting them in a coma is basically the same thing!"

"But Kate...these guys they deserve it! They mocked my brother, Jack!"

"Okay, if I mocked Jack and called him stupid will you hurt me?"

"...tch. I- I..." Jax stutters unable to finish his answer "We-well it- is uhh"

"Well, Jax would you?"

"...no" Jax says weakly "no I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you..."

"That's what I thought." Katherine says triumphantly "So you can forget about looking for pride, lust and envy because I won't tell you"

Jax looks down at the ground and for a split second he looks at Katherine's face turns around and flies off...

 _Those three are always together find one the rest aren't far behind_

"I don't know if I'm right but I think I know where envy is..."

Jax arrives at a small cliff overlooking a beautiful two storey cottage, he perches himself on tall tree and watches the three men take turns passing binoculars.

"Hey Levi stop hogging the binoculars and lemme see! I want to see these losers lifestyle" A man with purple brown hair styled in a pompadour cut, wearing a black pinstripe suit and matching red tie "And laugh at their failures, because no one is as cool as me!"

"Uhmm...after Luke goes can go next? Levi." A slender man with pinkish purple hair, wearing white coat with no undershirt completely exposing his bare chest and grayish white pants to match "I want look at-"

"Okay, Az you can go next just keep your fantasies to yourself" interjects a fairly built man wearing a black trench coat with a skull shirt underneath and dark blue pants "These people suck anyway having more coolness than me...pfft I hate them for that."

"Can I go afterwards?" says a man with coal black hair almost covering his eyes "I want to look at the people in that house and warn them from the likes of you three"

"Pyro Jack..." the three men say in unison "What are you doing here mind your own business!"

"Oh I will when the three of you are punished for your crimes" Jax says coldly bringing out dark black foldable scythe "Get ready for a world of pain, you stupid bitches!"

"Geez...where did he go all of a sudden? I know I said I wasn't going to help him find the three but did he really have leave so abruptly?" Katherine says with a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice "Gosh..seriously the nerve of that guy... He better not be causing any trouble. Jax you better not be where I think you are or I swear...!"

"You...! Bring it on! You uncool piece of shit!" Luke says angrily bringing out two dark black swords "I'll kill ya and dump your uncool body in the river! No one is cooler than me!"

"Tch...just because you have a cool scythe, it doesn't mean you have can look down on me!" Levi says with a whole lot of venom and envy in his voice "I'll Kill you and take all your cool stuff starting with that pretty scythe of yours!" Levi screams unsheathing a large lance.

"You dare interrupt my desire to learn about humanity?!" Az says with anger in his voice as he brings out his bow and arrows "This is unacceptable, the likes of you should cease to exist!"

Jax smirks jumps off the tree aand rushes toward the troublesome three engaging them head on. "We'll see who comes out on top!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter!**

 **Just a little note I based off the troublesome three on the seven princes of hell. Check out the drawings on that one just search seven princes of hell, it should pop on deviantart. While the style drawings and my description is totally different. They are pretty cool drawings. Next chapter is going to be out sometime during the week maybe over the weekend. So stay tuned..**

 **So tell what you think of this chapter and leave your comments, suggestions, and whatever else in the reviews!**

 **So with that I'll see you in the next chapter and as always stay awesome!**


	8. The Rising Flames

**Hey guys I'm finally on summer vacation! So that means chapters will come out at a faster pace. (Yay!) Review time:**

 **Theawesomest5; I love that idea and l used it in this chapter and I might use in the succeeding ones too, it really fits Jax's overprotective persona don't you think? Thanks for that.**

 **Well let's get on with the story Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of metal hitting against metal fills the air and into the ears of an annoyed girl as she marches towards the root of the sound.

"Geez...! He can't just control that anger of his, can he?"

Jax spins his scythe and it clashes with Luke's dual blades and Levi's lance, Azmo uses this opportunity to make four shots to Jax's back, he grunts in pain while the two manage to ward off Jax's scythe leaving him completely defenseless, Levi then stabs Jax right in his abdomen.

"Gaaaackkhaaaa...!" Jax lets out a screech and blood splatters out his mouth. "Is...that...all...you...!" Before he could even continue Luke kicks him in the face causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Azmo shoots two more arrows to his shoulders while Luke impales his two swords to his chest and abdomen. "Graaaaaackkkk...!" Jax's vision starts fading and his eyes eventually shut. Levi kicks him in the stomach once more and moves to grab his scythe.

The moment he gets his hand on the handle Jax's eyes dart open and he knocks Levi off his feet with a single sweep kick. "It'll take more than a few arrows and stabs to take me down...!"

The three rush toward Jax and they immediately chain their attacks leaving Jax unable to defend himself, he once again fall to the ground and a small pool of blood forms around him.

"Hah...! Is that all you got?! I've seen a squirrel do better!" Jax says panting as he struggles to stand he spits out a small amount of blood upon rising "Aren't you guys supposed to be the terror of the underworld, or whatever? Guess I was mistaken.."

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Luke says angrily as well as annoyed.

"Yep, quitting isn't really my forte." Jax smirks as he sets his whole body on fire, channels it into his scythe and releases a large ball of flame the size of meteor. "Take this! Meteor Bomb mk. II...!"

The troublesome three stand in shock at the amount of power released from the man in front of them. They look at each other with terror in their eyes, they attempt to move but it is too late.

The flame draws close to them and they dodged a tad late thus the ball of flame makes contact with them. They scream a cry of agony and fall to the ground all burnt and bruised.

Jax folds his scythe and sheaths it back into his scabbard under his cloak on the backside of his belt, he then walks over to Luke grabs him by the shirt and glares at him furiously "Now... You and your friends, will stay away from my little brother and stop harassing my girlfriend" Jax says with pure anger and coldness in his voice "Or I will come and end you, all three of you. Are we clear?!"

Luke looks at him with terror in his eyes as he realizes the true demon is front of him " I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"C-crystal... we"ll leave your brother and girlfriend alone... you have my word."

"Good." Jax says coldly as he brings out a small syringe with a purple and green liquid and waves it in front of Luke "Know what this is?"

"Is that...?" Luke says fearfully "D-Dragonsbane? Please say no..."

"Ahh...! So you do know what this is!" Jax says sadistically cold "Have you ever tried it? No...? It's okay...! Here let you have some." Jax says puncturing the needle in Luke's arm. "Please don't...I beg you...! I'll do anything I'll eve-" He stops mid sentence as he feels the liquid enter his system.

"Whoops...! My hand slipped. Oh well." Jax says grinning devilishly "Don't worry...I'll give some to your friends, too so they won't miss out on the fun!"

He states devilishly as he brings out two more syringes and punctures it into the other two spirits. "There...all better! Now all three of you have dragonsbane in your system!"

Jax punches Luke straight across the face knocking him out cold and walks away triumphantly only stopping short when he feels a presence watching him coldly.

Jax turns around and into the eyes of a very annoyed girl who glares at him furiously "You happy now?! You killed-no I mean gravely injured the ones who mocked your brother" Katherine says with pure anger in her voice "Surely, you're content now, right? I mean they DID mock Jack after all, right?"

"Kate...l..."

"Don't try and apologize to me...! And I heard what you said, We are NOT together! So STOP calling me your girlfriend because I'm not!" Katherine says angrily at Jax "Not anymore...not tomorrow, not in the future, Not EVER AGAIN!"

"Okay...I get it." Jax says dejectedly "I'll leave you alone, forever now... I'll get out of your face." Jax says as he limps away and tries to fly out of sight but he only gets a few feet before falling down again. He tries again but the same thing happens.

Katherine watches him struggle furiously trying to leave _he's really persistent_.. _.that's one of the reasons I fell..._ she shakes the thought out of her head and walks over to Jax helping him up "C'mon let's get you patched up. You can't leave with those injuries..." Jax turns to her and smiles.

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm only doing this so you can heal faster and leave sooner..."

 _of course that's the reason Kate...just admit it you still care for me._

"So what was that you said? Meteor Bomb mk. II? What happened to mk. I?" Katherine says calming down "I never seen you use one or two before."

"That's the secret actually... There is no mk. I" Jax says leaning on Katherine for support "I just named it that cause it sounded cool. It sounds cool, right? Meteor Bomb Mk. II...! Makes people wonder what happened to Mk. I but there isn't any."

"Of course, and yes it does sound a little cool, but just a little."

"Right, thanks. So...uhh where we headed?"

"Where else? To patch you up I have a medical kit at home."

Jax looks at her stunned by her genuine concern for him, _I mean just moments ago she wanted me gone yet now here she is taking me to her house so she can patch me up_.

"What? You're staring at me."

"Huh...ohh...I uhh was just wondering if I could have some coffee too?" _Nice save Jax...sort of.._

"You're really pushing your luck, huh?" Kate looks at him suspiciously "Okay, fine but just this once though got it?!"

"Got it."

The moment they arrive at the house Katherine sets Jax on the couch "Stay here I'll get the medical supplies. Don't touch anything besides the couch and ground!"

"How bout the air? Can I touch that?" Jax teases.

"No. Suffocate til I come back with medical supplies" Katherine replies sarcastically.

Jax smirks and watches Katherine until she is out of sight. His eyes then wander to the small clock hanging above the fireplace. "Huh...8:00p.m... Sun'll be setting soon."

"Why aren't you suffocating? I told you to suffocate." A high perky voice filled with sarcasm snaps Jax out his little trance.

"I forgot how to suffocate, I guess."

They look at each other for a moment then burst out into laughter. When they finally calm down Katherine hands Jax a cup with his name on it "Here... One black coffee, careful it's hot."

Jax looks at Katherine raising an eyebrow "I can't feel heat remember? I'm Pyro Jack the embodiment of fire and heat?"

"Right...I forgot. Now remove your shirt and let's tend to those wounds of yours."

"You just want an excuse to see me shirtless, don't you?" Jax teases not expecting the reply he got.

"Fine. Then rot and die of blood loss for all I care!" Katherine says angrily "You clearly don't need my help...here!" She tosses the medical kit to Jax and storms off.

"Wait...! Kate don't go!" Jax shouts "I'm sorry for teasing you, please help me...I'll shut up now."

Jax sets the cup down on a coaster and quietly removes his shirt grimacing in slight pain. Katherine puffs her cheeks and walks back toward him... "NOT a word."

Jax makes a zipping gesture to his mouth.

Katherine looks at Jax's chest and sees that he has three cuts, four arrow wounds and one large stab from a lance. "Wow...geez this are some wounds, how exactly are you still alive?"

Jax just shrugs his shoulders in response. "You know sometimes I think you like getting hurt."

 _I only like it if it means you'll patch me up every time_

Jax winces in pain as Katherine applies alcohol to his lance wound. "We have to clean and disinfect it first" Jax shuts his eyes tight and endures the pain. "Turn around" she instructs "Geez...you have more arrow wounds here? Hold your breath Jax this isn't going to tickle"

"Aaaaahahahaaackahaa" Jax shouts.

Katherine brings out a gauze and wraps it around Jax "Good thing the arrows are lined up horizontally. It makes things simpler." She then does the same to the other wounds and Jax screams in pain throughout the whole ordeal.

"Done. There you go all better!" Kate says cheerily "Now finish your now cold coffee..."

"Hey the sun's about to set want to watch it with me?" Jax says still weak from the ordeal putting his shirt back on.

"Sure."

Jax takes her by the hand and leads her to the patio where they watch the sun set together. "This is nice..."Jax says calmly "The sunset I mean...and uhh thanks for patching me up back there"

Katherine looks at him and smiles "Yeah it does look beautiful...and you're welcome, Jaxkie" Jax looks at her slowly taking in all her magnificence and then he slowly leans forward, she looks at him softly then closes her eyes as she feels his lips press gently against hers...she melts in the kiss remembering how much she has longed for his lips pressing against her own again.

After a while they both pull away breathing happily and looking back at the setting sun. "I'll give you, one more chance." Katherine finally says "but you have to promise me no more gravely injuring people because of your own selfish desires. And watch your mouth...! No swearing, got it?"

"I understand, Kate."

"Good. It's getting late why don't you stay the night?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" Jax says settling on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhmm..going to bed?"

"No...don't stay on the couch. You'll just make a mess" Kate replies firmly trying to hide her embarrassment "And besides if Papa comes home and sees you on his couch he'll be really mad."

"Okay...so where do I stay?" Jax asks innocently although he knows what she is hinting at he wants to hear her say it.

My room she mumbles softy. Jax smirks and watches Katherine's face turn all shades of red. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that."

"My room.." she replies turning her head away trying to hide her red face.

"Where? You don't have a couch there" Jax teases "I mean you don't have a another mattress, do you?"

"I wanted you to sleep in my bed beside me! But if you're just going to tease me then go ahead and rot! I don't care anymore!" Kate shouts slightly annoyed "I don't know why I even gave you another chance...geez you're so idiotic sometimes"

Jax chuckles at her statement "Okay...okay I'm sorry I just wanted to tease you a little let's go" he takes her by the hand and heads up to her room where they lay in her bed snuggled close to each other as they drift off to sleep...

"Good night, Kate." Jax says as he kissed her forehead and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter!**

 **This one was pretty long (for me at least). I added in some stuff that weren't in the original draft because it felt right... Tell me what you thought of this chapter and also i might make a short story on how and when Jax met Katherine depending on what you guys think. So leave your comments, suggestions, and thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Fun fact! the Troublesome three weren't in the original draft the idea only popped in my head when Randomly Talented gave me the idea to make Jax an overprotective brother so thank you for that and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter and as always stay awesome!**


	9. The Fated Meeting part I

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!**

 **This one is a little flashback chapter here we'll see a little snippet into the history of Katherine and Jax but first it's review time:**

 **Randomly Talented; Glad you liked it. We only scratched the surface of Jax's power.**

 **Wheeler1; Thank you!**

 **Theawsomest5; Yes, thank you for your suggestions! It really helped.**

 **DOCTORSINTHETARDIS; Glad you think so. Thank you!**

 **Well let's get on with the story Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was beginning to shift to a shade of dark orange and lightish yellow, with little streaks of blue stretching out into the horizon.

Clouds were turning from a bright whitish hue to a dark bluish figure.

"Huh...Dusk. Almost twilight...pretty soon night'll fall soon" A lone figure says staring up at the sky, lying down on soft luscious grass overlooking a small cliff.

The figure looks down at the village below where he is perched. "Look at them...so happy, so much vibrancy."

He sees two kids who look almost identical play hopscotch, pretty soon a small girl with long dark hair, joins in. The figure gets a quick flash of a girl with brown hair styled down.

"What was that? Nevermind. Why does he want this village gone anyway?" The figure says as he jumps down to the entrance of the village. "Well if this the only way...then I gotta give it a go. I got nothing to lose anyways."

 _No one can see me anyway_

He thinks quickly setting his entire right hand on fire. "Besides this village is-"

"What are you doing here, sir?" A soft voice filled with curiosity says behind him. "Why is your hand on fire? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Who said that?!" He says turning around "Whoa! Who're you?!"

"Katherine. Katherine Sky"

The figure looks at the girl talking and looking at him. "You...you can see me? You can hear me?"

"Yes, I can...why?"

 _Am I Hallucinating? I must be Hallucinating definitely hallucinating_...

"I mean how can a beautiful girl like this see somebody like me?" The figure says not knowing he said it out loud.

"What did you say?" The girl replies back blushing at hearing his remark "What do you mean someone like you?"

"Wait...you aren't a figure of my imagination? You're really talking to me? You can actually see me?" The figure says stretching out a finger and pokes the face of the girl in front of him.

"Stop that!"

She says brushing his finger away. "It's not funny, So what are you doing here?"

"HAHAHA! This is great!" The figure says doing a backflip "Someone can actually see me! What's your name? Are you a Spirit too? Or are you a human? Or both?"

"I told you my name already! It's Katherine Sky." The girl replies putting her hands on her hips "I'm a human being, but I'm a little different..."

"What do you mean different?"

"I don't age normally like humans do"

"...huh?"

The girl sighs softly _If I tell him, he'll think I'm weird and leave, that's what they all do anyway_.. She brushes the thought out of her head and continues "When I turned 18... I got really sick...and the only way to cure me was the fountain of youth."

 _Well here he goes 'you're lying...you just want attention!' Bye...I don't even know your name 'You attention freak!'_ She thinks sadly looking down at the ground to save herself from seeing the boy in front of her leave.

"That's..." The boy starts here he goes...she says softly "So Cool! So does that mean you can't die? Or is it just an age thing?"

"Huh? You're not weirded out?" She says in surprise "You don't think I'm lying? You believe me?"

"Well yeah... You're the first person I've met that can actually see and acknowledge my presence" He replies putting his hands behind his head "Besides, even if you were lying about the whole Fountain of Youth thingy, You're still the only one who can see and hear me"

She looks at him for a moment then starts giggling softly "You're the weirdest boy I've ever met. Who exactly are you?"

"Huh? Can't you tell? I'm the spirit of flames" He says enthusiastically "Pyro Jack's the name. But you can call me Jax."

.

.

.

.

"What is taking him so long? I told him to burn that village to a crisp! Why is it still in one piece?!" A voice growls angrily "He better have a good reason for this!"

"Master, Please c-calm down.."

"Silence! Go and see why that Fool Pyro Jack is taking so damn long!"

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

.

"So...let me get this straight...ever since you found out you were a Spirit no one could see or hear you?"

"Yeah, til now at least" Jax says happily smiling at the Girl sitting beside him under the shade of a large tree. "I was practically invisible, to that village and to everyone else I assumed but I'm glad that has changed"

"I see... It must've been terrible for you. Being alone all this time." she replies sympathetically "Ohh...Right you never answered my question. What were you doing at the village earlier?"

"It was miserable. I was alone, and the only one who saw me at the time was that oaf, Luscmodeus" Jax says turning his head the opposite direction "He invited me to join him...I initially refused and beat him away..but as time went on... I... I..."

He starts tearing up at the thought "It's okay, I understand...you just wanted to be seen right?"

"I just wanted to stop being alone and if that was the only way then I figured might as well."

Katherine looks at Jax with sympathetic eyes All he wanted was a friend she smiles at the thought "Well you-"

She stops short when an arrow whizzes by her barely missing her ear. "Well...well look who it is...little Jaxxie here has a friend. Aww how sweet."

"Luke..."Jax says calmly but angrily "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm checking in on your progress but I see you haven't made any, What too busy playing house with your new friend?"

"Katherine...RUN. I'll take care of these idiots..." Jax says standing up and setting his hands on fire. "F...*cough* you idiots!"

"Ahhh...betraying us now are you?" Luke says angrily "I'll beat the living hell out of you then bring you to my father! Asmo, Levi let's get this bitch!"

"Heh...bring it on Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan or should I say the troublesome three!"

"The only troublesome one here is YOU, Pyro Bit-oooff"

Luke stops short when a fist crashes into his stomach. The blow sends him flying backward hitting a tree. "Sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you over the sound of your pitiful state."

"You little shit! Let's get him boys!" Luke screams with anger "We'll show you what happens to traitors! You'll regret ever betraying us!"

The three bring out their respective weapons and run towards Pyro Jack who simply raises his fists up "Bring it on, you senseless hacks!"

Katherine looks at Jax with worry "Please be careful, Jax" she says from a safe distance. "You're my first friend and the only one who didn't shut me out, so don't die."

"You'll regret those words Pyro! I'll prove to you that no one is cooler than me!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter!**

 **Sorry for tthe cliffhanger there I just couldn't resist haha!**

 **Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter ao leave your comments, suggestions and whether else in the reviews!**

 **See you in the next one and as always stay awesome!**


	10. Of Secrecy and Consequences

**Hey guys I'm back!**

 **I know it's been awhile but here it is the next chapter!**

 **Randomly Talented; Thanks for that. I'm glad you thought so.**

 **Well read and enjoy!**

* * *

The bright waves of the sun peak through the windows, lighting up the room. Jax opens his eyes and stares upward letting his eyes adjust to the brightness.

He tenses slightly in alarm when he feels a presence shift slowly beside him, but softens immediately after seeing the figure beside him.

"Morning...Princess." Jax says to the figure opening her eyes "Sleep well? 'Course you did after what happened last night...you better have slept like a log."

"Mmm...Morning, Jaxxie."

"Hey, Kate...? What are we?"

Jax asks uncomfortably anticipating an answer he isn't sure if he's ready to hear. "Hmm...well you're a short-tempered flame spirit while I'm an Immortal human girl." she replies sarcastically before lightly kissing his cheek "Does that answer your question?"

"You- "KATHY, YOU UP THERE?"

"Oh shit...papa! He can't know you're here, he'll flip out if he finds out. Quick! Through the window!"

Jax frantically grabs his coat and slings it on "Don't I get a goo-" he is cut off by Katherine pressing her lips into his cheek. "There now get out."

Jax stands on the window sill and backflips out before flying off towards the North Pole. The moment he does the door opens and a man wearing a long purple robe and sporting a thick black beard who looked to be in his early 40's enters the room.

"Who were you talking to, sweetie?"

"I was talking to myself... I was making mental notes, see? I mean big day today right?"

The man chuckles slightly to himself "Are you nervous? I mean today is the day where you'll choose a suitor" He says with a little concern.

"No, of course not papa. I've been waiting for this! My engagement with some stranger. How can I not be excited?" She says with clear sarcasm in her voice "I mean it's not like I have a choice...Right?"

"Sweetie...Yo- what is this?" Her father asks eyeing the black foldable scythe on the table "Is this a scythe? This belongs to that boy Pyro, doesn't it?!"

"Papa...I can explain!"

"He was here, wasn't he? Is he still HERE?!" He says with anger in his voice "I forbid you from seeing this boy. He is a no good selfish spirit!"

.

.

.

.

"Jax? What's up with you? You seem a bit off today."

Jax snaps out of his trance and turns to his brother "Who-What now?"

"I said is something wrong?"

"Huh...ohh no. Nothing. Let's train huh? Right uhh let's uhmm do some uhh...Hand-to-hand practice." Jax says completely distracted "Yeah let's do that."

The two line up in front of each other trading punches left and right, or rather more accurately Jack punches and Jax receives each punch. "Hey...you alright man?"

"Six months has passed...huh Jack. For six whole months, I've been training you." Jax says looking up "You really gotten stronger... I'm glad Jack. You can teleport, you can make little snow minions, heck you can fight unarmed pretty damn well."

"What's your point?" Jack asks suspiciously "Why're you bringing this up?"

.

.

.

.

"Were you with him last night?"

"Yes. I was..." Katherine says looking down with tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry papa! I didn't mean to-!"

"You realize that he is the enemy, don't you? He burned a whole village last week, killed hundreds of innocents in the past month!" Her father says angrily "And you invite him into our home? And lie with him too? What sort of spell has he on you?"

"He didn't do it..." she replies weakly trying to fight back the tears "He didn't burn the village or kill those innocents."

"Come again? He didn't you say?" Her father replies trying desperately to keep his voice down "Then who did? Do you know of anyone with fire powers other than him?"

"No...but I know it wasn't him."

.

.

.

.

"Look Jack I know it's sudden but I need to cut our training short today. I have to go..." Jax says flying off towards the North.

"Wait! What's going on? Where you going?" Jack shouts following his brother "Hey dude what's the matter?"

"Don't follow me...Jack. It's...uhh private."

"C'mon you can tell me...we're brothers, right?" Jack says innocently "I mean how bad can it be?"

"Fine. You wanna know what is going on?" Jax says stopping completely before turning to Jack with burning red eyes "Fight me first... You win I'll let you come with me, you lose you go back to North's place and stay put. Deal? A duel anything goes...first to get knocked off loses. We have a deal?"

"Uhh...knocked off what?"

The moment Jack says that Jax snaps his fingers and the ground where the two stand rises under their feet. Jack looks down and sees that he is standing on a wide surface of grass and rocks he looks under and sees four pillars of molten lava act as beams to support the surface they are standing on.

"A little something I've been practicing...pretty good, don't you think?" Jax says with a certain coldness in voice "You still up for this? Not too late to back out, y'know?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"Ohh...Jackie...it's me. Pyro, the one and only." Jax replies with an unusual tone "Now moment of truth, gonna back down or not?"

"I don't who you are but your not gonna get away with this!" Jack says standing his ground and raising his staff up "I'll find out wha-!" Before he could finish Jax rushes toward and elbows his stomach so hard Jack spits out blood, falls unconscious and falls off the surface then smacks down into the ground.

"I win...Jack. You'll be up in about an hour or so. I'm sorry but you can't find out...not yet." Jax says quietly kneeling beside Jack's unconscious body "It'll be fine, don't you worry...everything will be fine."

.

.

.

.

"How do you know he didn't do it? He-!" Katherine looks at her father because of his abrupt stop and notices that he isn't moving.

"Time stop, My little Fraülein. Now give me little immortality trinket of yours and your daddy won't get hurt." A cold demonic voice says behind her "Hurry along now dear Fraülein, or else your dear ol' papa will have a nice chat with my dear friend, Jack the Ripper."

"Luscmodeus...What do you want?" She says angrily "Whatever you're not getting your hands on this! Jax will stop you. I know he will."

"Ohhh...Fraülein, I hate to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen." He replies softly but you can sense the evil in his voice "Now the pendant if you please? Hurry along now..." the Demon King says with his hand outstretched.

"Go fuck yourself...Luscmodeus. You're not getting this"

"My...My...naughty Fraüleun. Don't be that way, it's not polite." He replies smugly wagging his head in and putting his hands on his hips "Well..if you won't listen to me... Pyro please talk to this one."

"You better do as he says Kate..." another voice says behind her "Or I'll be forced to do something we'll both regret."

"Jax...? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering JAX looks away and makes a fireball form in his hand "Just give him your pendant...and be quick about it."

Katherine looks at Jax with a mixture of shock, sadness, betrayal and anger before removing the pendant wrapped around her neck and reluctantly handing it to the Demon King. She looks at Jax once again "Why...?" Is all she could manage to say.

"Why? You wouldn't understand if I told you." Jax says with an unreadable expression on his face "I don't expect you to understand, its...just complicated."

"Was it all a lie? Did you mean any of what you said last night?" Katherine says fighting back the tears threatening to slither down her face "I...I trusted you, Jax. Was that all just a ruse? A facade?"

Jax simply looks at her for a few moments before flying out into the distance "Goodbye Katherine..." _And I'm sorry_.

.

.

.

.

"Jack are you okay? Jack wake up! Wake up!"

Jack groans heavily as he slowly opens his eyes. He feels a stinging pain in his abdominal area and a small amount of dried blood on his mouth. "Ughh...where am I? What happened...?" His head is throbbing and a numbing pain is coming from his stomach.

"Jack...? You okay? Do you know what happened?" A soft voice appears in front of him followed by a thick Australian one.

"Do ya remember anythin'? What 'append here mate?"Jack's vision adjusts and he sees Tooth and Bunny in front of him. "Guys...what are you doing?"

"We could ask ya d'same thing! We saw ya passed out in the side of the road, mate." Bunny says loudly but with much unintended concern "Where's that heathead, Jax? Weren't ya training with 'im a few moments ago?"

The moment he hears the name 'Jax' a quick flash of Jax rushing in and elbowing his stomach comes to mind he immediately voices what he saw to the others.

"So you're saying Jax did this?"

"I...I don't know...I'm confused myself." Jack replies genuinely "I mean it doesn't make sense...why would he...?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Why...Why did you do that!" A figure shouts angrily "I had two more months...! What the hell is up with that!"

"I grew impatient...and besides you were neglecting your end of the bargain" A demonic voice growls back "You dare betray us again? Need I remind you of the hold I have on your little brother and girlfriend?"

"Tch...I haven't forgotten..." he clicks his tongue in annoyance _damn bitch..._! "Fine. Let's begin the assault...who first?"

"The Guardian of Wonder...North"

* * *

 **Uh-oh...that's it for now. This chapter was supposed to be longer but it's really late (freaking 3:00am) when I wrote this and I'm tired as hell. So just stay tuned for the next one it'll be out soon it's just about done I just need to fine tune some stuff. So sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Note: Fraülein is German for little miss. It usually used for unmarried women.**

 **But I'll see you in the next chapter so until then leave your comments, suggestions and thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **~Edgerion**


	11. Fated Meeting II: New Allies?

**Heyo I'm back!**

 **After about a month? College is just around the corner and it'll be harder to get a steady pace on this story but I will continue this story just at a slower pace. To make up for my absence (and future absences) I made this chapter a bit longer than rest so far! This is another flashback chapter and it'll continue where we left off in the previous flashback chapter.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Theawsomest5; You're right about one thing there is going to be a fight in this chapter but not the one you were expecting...hehehe we'll save 'that fight' for next time.**

* * *

Quick Recap:

"I just wanted to stop being alone and if that was the only way then I figured might as well."

Katherine looks at Jax with sympathetic eyes All he wanted was a friend she smiles at the thought "Well you-"

She stops short when an arrow whizzes by her barely missing her ear. "Well...well look who it is...little Jaxxie here has a friend. Aww how sweet."

"Luke..."Jax says calmly but angrily "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm checking in on your progress but I see you haven't made any, What too busy playing house with your new friend?"

"Katherine...RUN. I'll take care of these idiots..." Jax says standing up and setting his hands on fire. "F...*cough* you idiots!"

"Ahhh...betraying us now are you?" Luke says angrily "I'll beat the living hell out of you then bring you to my father! Asmo, Levi let's get this bitch!"

"Heh...bring it on Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan or should I say the troublesome three!"

"The only troublesome one here is YOU, Pyro Bit-oooff"

Luke stops short when a fist crashes into his stomach. The blow sends him flying backward hitting a tree. "Sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you over the sound of your pitiful state."

"You little shit! Let's get him boys!" Luke screams with anger "We'll show you what happens to traitors! You'll regret ever betraying us!"

The three bring out their respective weapons and run towards Pyro Jack who simply raises his fists up "Bring it on, you senseless hacks!"

Katherine looks at Jax with worry "Please be careful, Jax" she says from a safe distance. "You're my first friend and the only one who didn't shut me out, so don't die."

"You'll regret those words Pyro! I'll prove to you that no one is cooler than me

The blazing afternoon sun shines down a large field. Three figures stand triumphantly over one "Well, Jacky? This is the end." Asmodeus says smugly aiming his bow at Jax. "Traitors are not tolerated in my book."

Jax looks up at the his adversary unflinching "Why don't you take the shot then, Azzy? Afraid you might miss?"

"Hmph...according to my calculations..there is a 2% chance I will miss at point blank range"

The arrow leaves the bow and pierces straight through Jax's torso. "The end. Farewell, you lecherous Traitor"

A pool of blood forms around Jax, and the three adversaries walk away with triumphant smiles on their faces. They stop short when a dagger whizzes past them and lodges into a nearby tree.

"Impossible...! How is he still alive? That arrow should've-" Asmodeus says turning around only to knees in the stomach "Gark...! How're you still..."

He trails off when he sees his attacker isn't Pyro Jack but rather a short girl with gray eyes filled with anger. "You'll regret doing that to my friend."

"My...My check it out, guys! This girl has some spunk." Lucifer cackles loudly "Let's show her we mean business. Levi? Asmo?"

"I will not be made a mockery of! You'll join your friend in death soon." Asmo growls angrily "Let's teach this little wench not to trifle in matters that is not her own."

Levi runs forward and thrusts his lance towards the girl's stomach "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't kill you, You stole Jax from me and I won't forgive you!"

"..."

"..."

Every one looks at Levi silently taking in the words that came from Levi's mouth. "...Okay, Moving on. Levi please keep your envious fantasies to yourself and kill the girl." Lucifer says breaking the silence. "Do be quick about it."

They were all to distracted by Levi's comment to notice that Jax had already disappeared from his position and appeared behind them leaning on the tree where the dagger is lodged in.

Levi continues his assault but stops abruptly when a dagger flies through the air and pierces his empty hand. He drops his lance and angrily turns to his assailant.

"You uncool piece of-!" Levi is interrupted by his own lance piercing through his abdomen. "Damn...You...!" He says before falling to the ground.

"How are you still alive? I pierced your torso! You should be dead...!" Asmodeus says in disbelief staring at Jax who is scrunched over panting heavily while holding a bloody arrow in his right hand.

"I said earlier...there's...a chance...You'll miss..." Jax says out of breath "You...failed to make the...killing...blow...Azzy. I guess your calculations were off"

"No matter... I will not miss a second time. This time I'll be aiming for your head." He replies annoyed drawing back his bow "Luke...hold him down we'll end this bitch!"

"BINDING FLAMES!"

The two demons freeze in place unable to move. "What is...this...? I can't...move!" Luke and Asmo say in unison.

"It's...a...little skill...I've been working on...pretty neat..huh?" Jax says smugly looking at the two "Now leave...IGNITE!" he says throwing his lantern at the two causing it to explode in a pillar of fire.

The two demons fall to their knees burnt and bruised. "You...will...rue this day, Pyro... Mark my words." Lucifer says angrily glaring at Jax while Asmodeus slowly makes his way to their unconscious ally, Leviathan, he slings him over his shoulder and walks toward towards a black portal "We'll retreat...For now, Pyro...but I'll have your head soon"

Lucifer says disappearing into the portal with Asmo and Levi trailing behind.

"You're really...strong, Jax... I thought you-! Jax get up!" Katherine says running over to Jax who had collapsed from fatigue. "Jax...! Hang on I will patch you up. Just don't die!"

.

.

.

.

.

"FOOLS...! How could you lose to that spirit and a human?!" A loud and angry voice growls at the troublesome three "YOU'RE ALL DISAPPOINTMENTS...!"

"Father...please, you don't understand he caught us off guard and-!" Luke starts "SILENCE...CHILD! I do not seek your excuses! Get out of my Face...All of You!"

"Yes, Father...we're sorry..." The three say in unison as they silently walk out the door. _I'll kill you Pyro Jack! Even if it is the last thing I do!_ Lucifer thinks angrily _Whatever it takes, I'll have your head!_

.

.

.

.

The vivid rays of light cast an eerie light over the sleeping man's figure, He had to squint his eyes in order to adjust to the unfamiliar environment. The second he opens them he quickly notes that he is in an unfamiliar room, a gray but vibrant ceiling greets him as he stares upwards, various miscellaneous items he's never seen catch his eyes as he scans about the room. A small doll in a purple peplum style dress, adorned with golden hair and bright blue eyes sits on a corner of shelf catches his eyes. He tries to sit up and approach the doll but a numbing pain shoots up his torso the moment he shifts position.

"Aghh...what?" he says wincing slightly and looks at his torso upon doing so he sees that he is wrapped in clean bandages he notice a small patch of dried blood soaked up in the corner by the bandages. "What...? happened...where am I?"

A quiet low barely audible voice snaps him out of his consciousness "Are you alright...? I was really worried I thought you..." He tunes out the rest of the words that follow closing his eyes softly, remembering his betrayal to the demons and the fight that soon followed. He remembered getting shot in torso but somehow ended up surviving long enough to see the looks of shock and disbelief in his opponent's faces.

"...Hey...are you dead? Please don't be I mean I didn't..." The sound of the same low voice greets him and quietly shakes him momentarily out his thoughts he opens his eyes softly and turns to the owner of the voice gives her a sweet smile before replying "I'm fine. Thanks to you, I assume you patched me up?"

"Y...Yes...A-Are you feeling okay?"

He suddenly recalls his meeting with the girl in front of him, the meeting that led to his betrayal. He wanted nothing more than to be with this girl and just talk to her, she was the first non-demon to notice him, and maybe the only but he honestly didn't care. "I'm fine...Kate, don't worry about me. I'll be okay the pain isn't as bothersome as it was, in fact it's bearable."

The girl reels back slightly at the nickname given to her which earns a slight chuckle from the figure on the bed. "K..Kate? No one has ever called me that before."

"Don't like it?" the boy replies shortly after with a soft smile on his face "I mean can call you something else if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No...I-It's okay, I was just a little surprised that's all." she says with blood rushing to her cheeks "It's good to know that you're fine...Jax."

 _This...girl I can't help but feel...secure around her. I want to...I feel like I can just be let my guard down when I'm around her._

"...Hey? Are you listening?" A quiet but slightly annoyed squeak makes him push his thoughts away "Huh...? What?"

This earns him a small grin from the girl in front of him "I said if you're feeling up to it would you like something to eat?" The softness and sincerity in her voice makes Jax smile at her, it is only now he notices her gray eyes that seem to hold him down and shatter whatever barriers he set up. He silently takes in her figure before finally moving from his position to stand, a slight jab of pain shoots into his torso but he ignores it. "Sure, that sounds great."

 _That...Old demon said humans are composed of pure evil and malice. Either he was lying...or not all humans are like that. I'd like to believe its the former. Maybe I was on the wrong side?_ Jax quickly glances at the girl in front of him silently leading him out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen _I mean how can something so...enamoring be evil? Even if she is on the evil side...I wouldn't mind sticking with her._

The quiet meal was sat mostly in silence, save for the small awkward remarks and raising tension in the air. The sound of rustling keys jingle in the doorway breaks the awkward silence that filled the air, A man in his early 30's enters the room and sees his daughter quietly eating in the kitchen counter he gives a questioning look when he sees two bowls instead of one. "Hungry, dear? Or is that for me?"

The girl opens her mouth to introduce the spirit present with her but she quickly catches herself and closes upon realizing she is the only one who can see said spirit. Jax gives a slight sigh of disappointment catching on the fact that only one person notices his presence. He is genuinely glad at the thought of someone other than demons noticing him but at the same time slightly disappointed that it is only one person.

Before either of them manage to pursue the subject further the ground shakes violently causing the bowl in front of Jax to nearly fall off the counter but narrowly avoiding to do so thanks due to the quick thinking and response of Katherine's father. The shaking subsidies a few moments after, but a chilling feeling creeps up the spine of Jax.

"He's...here." Jax says quietly to no one in particular "The Demon King...has come...to finish what I failed...to do." This statement immediately worries Katherine as she is the only one who heard him. The look of worry shows plainly on her face causing a confused look on her father's. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You look worried." Her father asks with discomfort in his voice.

She turns to Jax with worry in her eyes, he simply responds with an unconvincing smile and an even more unconvincing reassurance "We-we'll take him. I-I'll p-protect you" unconvinced by his words she hesitantly voices Jax's previous statement to her father "What?! The Demon King...?! I thought he-!" He says with disbelief but his cut off by a terrifying growl that fills the air "YOU THOUGHT WHAT? RAPIER MASTER, CORTEZ?"

"What do you think you're doing, Demon King?! Leave my village alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear Cortez...you see you have something of mine and I want it back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Jax reluctantly looks at Katherine with longing eyes, she instinctively stares back with the same look. "It's me...he wants Kate."

"Wrong Jax...for once you aren't the center of attention." A deep but recognizable voice comes from behind Jax. "I stole his signature scythe...and sword."

.

.

.

.

 _30 minutes earlier... Demon Realm_

"That damn mortal~! Interfering with my plans! Cortez...is a threat that must be dealt with immediately." A venomous growl echoes about the room "I knew that spirit was too weak...he needs incentive...and Cortez...with my condition I can't possibly...hmmm?"

The door swings open interrupting his thought process and a knight clad in black armor covered from top to bottom, wearing a horned helm with a small T slit revealing dark red and blue eyes and a distasteful look of annoyance spread on the outlines of his mouth. "M'lord pardon my intrusion...but it seems Dorcas has defected"

"What are you implying...General?"

"The treasury, sir...it's been...stolen from and Dorcas was reported leaving the castle with..." the knight hesitates briefly before continuing mentally preparing for the rage that will engulf the Demon King "...The Daemon Sword and Blood Scythe...in tow"

"...Find him, and kill him. And anyone else who stands in your way." The Demon King replies with venomous anger in his voice "but...leave Pyro Jack alone... I'll deal with him personally..."

"Yes, M'lord."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Jax shouts in disbelief turning to the owner of the voice behind him "ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH? BECAUSE LUSCMODEUS IS SURELY GOING TO OBLIGE."

"I grew tired of all the mundane tasks and lifestyle of the Demons. Too boring...dull, unexciting being a fugitive...now that's invigorating!" The man replies enthusiastically "Here...let's kill us some demons." He says brimming with joy handing Jax a large dark black Scythe.

"Sigh..you're one crazy son of a bitch, Dorcas..." Jax says taking the scythe from his friend's outstretched hand "...let's go save this village or whatever, stay here Kate. I'll introduce you later."

The two head out the door Jax slinging the dark black Scythe over his shoulder and Dorcas dragging a large 5 and 1/2 great sword on the floor trailing behind him. "You alright there, buddy? Looks a bit heavy for you."

"Worry about yourself, Jax I mean O great spirit of Fire!"

"Shut up. Jeez...how can you joke at a time like this?"

"How can you not? You're way too Tense dude, gotta lighten up a little y'know?"

They eventually arrive at the front of the village. The first sight that greets them is about 100 demonic soldiers, two pissed off brothers and one angry Demon King. "Sup?"

"Ohh...sup? Pyro, Dorcas...come to return what is mine or die?"

"Neither. We've come to stop you and save this village, Demon King!" Jax shouts incredulously "Dieeeeeeee!"

The Rapier master turns to the two new faces that now stand alongside him. He makes a mental note to question them later and heads off to fight off the Demons.

Steel hitting steel. Metal grazing Metal. Blood from friend and foe alike paint the ground. Jax expertly spins the black scythe now enchanted with flames around him quickly dispatching numerous demons surrounding him they disappear into a black tuft of smoke as the scythe makes contact with them. Amidst a large crowd Dorcas and Cortez stand back to back taking down demons in their respective lines of vision.

Overlooking the whole battle The Demon King and his two sons, Lucifer and Asmodeus, stand behind all the bloodshed and ashes as they relentlessly summon wave after wave of demons. Black portals open up and countless demonic soldiers pour out. Jax angrily glares at the sight of the three before channeling a large amount of fire into the lantern strapped to his waist and chucks it angrily at them. The three stop what they're doing upon hearing the words "IGNITE!" in order to avoid getting hit by the blast.

This momentary distraction allows Jax to quickly close in on the three and slash his flame enchanted scythe at their chest areas. They each let out a grunt of pain before looking up at Jax who grins triumphantly over them. The Demon King mutters softly under his breath mad at himself for allowing such a mistake to occur. "Leave." Jax states firmly.

The Demon King reluctantly calls off the Demons and heads off into a black portal but not before saying "I'll be back, Pyro! I'll get my revenge on you Yet."

"Sure. I'll be waiting, Luscmodeus."

The Demon King and his two sons disappear into the black portal. Dorcas then uses this opportunity to walk over to Jax to give him a crisp high five. "Shit...! Dude! You did it. Ya beat the King of Demons 'imself"

"Yeah...I did. But he'll be back soon stronger than before, he always does."

"Pfftt...whatever man, All ya gotta do is get stronger yourself and put 'im in his place." Dorcas says with a laugh "but first... Why dont'cha Intraduce me to your pretty friend there huh?" He says with a discomforting nudge and wink.

"Hands off her, ya freak!" Jax says jokingly at his over enthusiastic friend "She's mine, so buzz off!"

 _At least Katherine and the village is safe...for now._

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter!**

 **Pretty long one if you ask me. Most of you are probably wondering who the heck is Dorcas? That will be cleared up in the next flashback chapter. But at least we now know how Jax got his scythe.**

 **Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter so leave your comments, suggestions, and whatever else you feel about this chapter in the reviews!**

 **I'll catch you guys in the next chapter and as always stay awesome!**


	12. Amidst the Flames

**Hey guys here it is the next chapter! This'll be the last one for a while as school starts soon and I'll be really busy with stuff. This continues after the cliffhanger of chapter 10 so if ya haven't read that one yet or need a refresher go ahead and do that.**

 **So without further delay here it is.**

 **Read and Review.**

* * *

The summer sky is almost alluring in its bright cerulean splendor. Only the odd passing cloud breaks up the deep blue expanse. The situation however isn't as bright and alluring as the sky. It is actually quite the opposite. Six figures look at the man with his back turned towards them.

An uncomfortable silence fills the air, both sides seem to be unable to form words. It was as if time had come to a complete stop just for this particular moment.

The unquenchable feeling of utter betrayal and confusion as well as anger resonate within the Guardians and Katherine. The man in front of them however stands unflinchingly resigned back turned, staring wistfully at the village below now falling apart in flames.

Everybody looks at him furiously as well as confused on what to do next, the longer the silence continues the heavier the weight and gravity of the situation becomes. The Guardians couldn't simply wrap their heads around it. How someone chosen as a Guardian no less would do such a thing.

It was beyond them. The worst part of it all the village didn't even show resistance, they didn't know what was happening they were just living their normal everyday lives oblivious to what was to come. For better or worse the Guardians were able to evacuate most the village but it wasn't to say without a cost.

16 injured and two dead. The ones that did survive were in a bad shape, on very verge of death some worse than others. Everyone, the one man responsible included, were still trying to attempt to make heads or tails of what happened.

So for who knows how long all of them stay in that position, a wave of insurmountable silence hanging above them. No snide remarks, snarky comments or any words are exchanged between the two sides. Just silence.

Total silence. Minutes or even hours could of passed and neither side would notice, or rather wouldn't notice because of what's happened. Having enough of the deafening silence hanging around the atmosphere. A sharp firm high pitched voice with anger and a bit of sadness breaks the silence saying the likely question that all her companions tried to say but couldn't.

"Why...? Why did you do...all this?" She says angrily holding back the tears threatening to slither down her face "I...We trusted you. You promised me...you'd never... Jax..why?"

Jax stays silent for a moment taking in the question that broke the silence...that he was responsible for. "Why...huh?" He says finally "Why'd I betray...you or why am I doing this?"

"Both." A voice coming from a much deeper one than before "Why... What is the point of all this, JAX!"

"I can't tell you that, Jack. Or any of you for that matter, it wouldn't matter anyhow if you knew." he replies immediately turning around facing the others present with him. He flinches slightly at the sight he sees when his eyes fall upon the human girl present.

This goes unnoticed by the others, but the mere sight of it tears him to shreds. Tears. Plain as day. Fresh Tears roll down the cheeks of his first believer, the girl he confessed to, the one person who showed him kindness when he thought it was long gone in humans. Seeing her as she was now. Tore him apart. Part of him wanted to rush to her side and tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't do that...he knew that the reason for her tears was his doing.

He felt guilty. He felt as if a thousand arrows shot his body over and over again. How could he not? He was responsible for burning her village and possibly killing her father and a villager in the process.

The sight killed him. Jax didn't want to see her like she is now. Being unable to comfort her in these circumstances, he flies off albeit reluctantly after seeing the looks of hurt and betrayal as well as sadness painted clearly on the faces of his former companions.

 _I..I'm sorry. For everything._

38 hours earlier...

"The Guardian of Wonder... North". The demon replies coldly albeit with a little playful tone in his voice. "You won't turn your back on me now would you, Pyro Jack?"

 _Ohh...you don't even know._ "Of course, My lord. I live to serve you." _I'll make sure you get paid in full, with tip. You demonic son of a-!_

"Father...if you aren't busy with this...thing, I'd like to discuss the attack plans with you" A man with a sharp attitude and far too pompous of an attire strides in the room casually bumping Jax's shoulder "Move aside...Halfling. Your kind is no longer necessary for the time being."

 _Hmph...enjoy that smugness while it lasts, Luke...pretty soon all of you Demons will bow to me!_

 _._

.

.

.

The scorching sun comes shining in, it is just before the peak of summer and the sun is shining at full strength. It is about afternoon and Jax just smiles happily at the girl on top of him and for a brief moment he forgets all his troubles. "Hey. Let's go over there!" she points giddily forward "It's my first time flying, and its simply amazing~! The wind flowing through your hair, the sound..."

Jax just stays quiet. Silently flying her to where she pointed at, A small cliff with a large tree on the edge providing shade from the sun. "Let's stop over there under the shade, the heat is unbearable!"

"Yeah. Okay..." he replies almost distantly which goes unnoticed by the girl straddling his back who is lying on her stomach tightly gripping Jax's neck. "Hey, ease off the grip! I could pass out from lack of air, and that wouldn't be good for both of us!"

"Oh come ON! You're overreacting~! Besides even if I fall off you'd do everything you can to make sure I'm safe right?"

"Y-Yeah. I would." Jax says a bit guilty. "I will do anything to keep you safe."

"In that case..." she replies with a growing smirk on her face. She releases her grip on his neck sits upright on his back "Kate...? What're you...!" Before he could finish she slides off his back giggling.

This immediately springs Jax in action as he hastily speeds down increasing the flame on his feet, thrusting forward he extends his arms forward the moment he sees Kate's falling figure. She does the same reaching out for Jax.

Their hands touch. Jax uses this opportunity to pull her close, locking them tightly together. He embraces her as he slowly descends down a few inches away from the cliff she pointed at earlier. "Jeez...don't scare me like that! Actually scratch that don't do that!" Jax says in a scolding tone "You could've died, y'know?!"

Katherine simply looks at him giggling Geez...it's like talking to a child. "I wasn't scared, I knew you would save me Jax." she says still smiling but with a more serious tone. "I trusted you to catch me, I trusted you wouldn't let me fall and hit the ground, I believe in you. I will always believe in you."

Jax gives a small sigh while she answers him with a wide smile. "Geez...it's like you're a child or something, you are technically older than me, y'know? I died at seventeen while your eighteen?"

Instead of answering immediately she embraces him tighter. "I don't care, if I'm older. You bring out the child in me, Jax."

"Ohh...so it's my fault?"

They pull away and she giggles softly staring into his eyes. "Yes, it's your fault, you big meanie!" she says trying to stifle her laugh but fails miserably and she starts laughing, Jax soon follows joining her.

 _I wish it would always be like this...just the two of us without a care in the world._

As the laughter slowly dies out they make their way under shade of the tree, their feet dangling over the edge of the cliff the two of them quietly peer across the wide expanse of sky. The bright sky blue hue slowly fades and a red orange kind of color takes its place.

The blazing heat from earlier has somewhat subsided being replaced by a small cool chilly wind. A small yawn escapes the mouth of the older girl "Tired? You want to head back?" Jax says giving a yawn himself "Heh..your yawn is infectious...so want to head home?"

The girl simply nods her head left to right "No...I want to stay here. Just for a little bit longer." she says in a small barely audible voice as she slowly rests her head on Jax's shoulder.

"Okay...we can stay."

Without even realizing it the two of them drifted off to sleep at some point and awoke in each other's arms as the vast starry sky shone vividly overhead.

The faint luminous light shining from the moon barely lit the space around them. Jax instinctively stares at the girl beside him, every feature of her face from her gray eyes and long auburn hair highlighted significantly in the pale moonlight.

"What...? Is there something on my face?" She says as she catches him staring. It takes him a moment but Jax suddenly registers the voice that came from the girl was staring so intently at, A blush forces it's way into Jax's face causing him to look away in embarrassment. "I..It's Nothing..."

She looks at him with a face that seems to say 'Oh...really now?'

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking how beautiful you look in the moonlight"

This time it's her turn to grow red in the cheeks. She smiles softly and looks at Jax with happy eyes much like a puppy, he chuckles slightly then slowly leans in and captures her lips with his.

I...I'm... Sorry, Kate. Jax thinks sadly as he secretly brings out a small knife. She pulls away happily staring into his eyes oblivious to the knife he has concealed in his hand.

"Jax... I love you." she says with a sincere look on her face "I want to stay with you forever..."

"I love you too, Kate." Jax says giving a small smile. "I feel the same way as you." That's why...! I...I... He pulls her close as she rests peacefully on his chest. They stay like that for a while looking at the sky, the stars and the moon.

"I..I had a dream, Jax..." Katherine says breaking the silence she stares at him with a look of seriousness in her eyes "I..It was about...you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It is almost time." A loud voice growls then a softer voice with less conviction soon follows "I know that but I can't do it! I...I"

"If you won't...then I will! I won't show any mercy mind you!"

"But...they are...!" The softer voice pleads desperately

"It doesn't matter who they are...! We must accomplish our mission!" The other voice growls intensely "Do it...! Quickly or I will!"

"...fine."

.

.

.

.

.

"A dream? About me?"

"Y-Yeah..I-It was about you..." she says with tears forming in her eyes "I know it was just a dream but..."

Jax looks at her silently he can't help but feel guilty "Hey...what's wrong? Don't cry..."

"Are you working with the Demon King?"

Jax flinches slightly taken aback by her straightforward question he tries hard to clench his teeth and answer "N-No...! Of course not! What brought this on?!"

"In...my dream you were..." she looks at him straight in the eyes "You were...He was in my room but he stopped timeflow...then he asked for my necklace and when I refused to give it...you...you...threatened me and took it by force."

Jax looks at her with a loss for words everything she just said was something he didn't want her to say. "It's getting late...we should go." He says glancing at his pocket watch "Your dad is probably worried about you..."

"...Okay."

Jax quietly picks her up and flies toward her house. The way back is eerily silent aside from the small sniffles coming from the girl riding him. Jax couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 _4 hours left... I can't..._

"Jax...you're about to miss it!" He comes to a grinding halt which nearly causes Katherine to fall off but he quickly recovers and safely lowers her down at front of her door.

"This is it, home sweet home. For you at least." Jax says as he sets her down "I'll see you in the morning, Good night, Kate."

"N-Night..." she replies distantly and Jax quietly kisses her forehead before embracing her "I'm not working with that douche for brains" This statement puts her mind somewhat at ease but she can't help but feel weird...like something bad is coming. "P-Promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

"...Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Good night, Jax."

"Night, Princess."

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine wakes up to the sound of banging against her doorway she groggily asks "who is it...?" then glances over her clock it reads 5am. "What do you want this early?"

"Katherine we must GO NOW!"

"Uncle North? What's..." her voice trails off as she peers outside her window a chill runs down her spine and a horrified look on her face forms as she sees the spectacle outside. Her village ablaze in flames. The blood in her body runs dry "It can't be...he...didn't..."

She stares puzzled at the sight that she almost doesn't hear North coming in. "Let's Go...Katherine, there is someone...you need to see." she looks at him then looks back outside the window then back at him.

"Okay..." she says weakly getting out of bed and putting on a wool jacket "L-Let.s go"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh...Pyro I was just about to send for you" A voice with a thick Russian accent greets the man arriving at his doorstep "I have proposition for you...how would you like to become next Halloween Spirit?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Old spirit is already retiring at the end of the month position is yours! Wonderful is it not!"

Jax rolls his eyes "Fantastic...I can't wait." he says with complete sarcasm. "But before that...have you been to Cyrtrus Village recently?"

"Hmm...no? I live there but I am too busy with Guardian work. Why ask?"

"Ohhh...Nothing really. I just thought it'd be nice to spend time home dont'cha think?" Jax replies almost coldly while making his to the pedestal that summons the lights in the sky and calls the Guardians. He slams his hand forcefully on the button activating the lights.

"Jax..? What are you doing why did you activate the lights?" North asks puzzled before his light up in what he believes is the reason "Could it be you want other Guardians to know you are becoming next Halloween Spirit?"

The Guardians look up in the sky and make their way to the source of it all. North's Workshop. Instead of answering Jax stays quietly and waits for the other Guardians to arrive. "A hole comes out the ground and E. Aster Bunnymund aka Bunny comes out. Tooth soon flies into view with Sanderson or Sandy as his friends call him following behind. Lastly Jack pops into the door "Waasssup?"

"Ye what didja call us ere for mate?"

"1 hour." Jax says coldly to the Guardians gathered "1 hour and 1 hour only"

The Guardians look at him confused. "Come again? What do you mean 1 hour?" North asks the question all the rest of the Guardians had in mind. "One hour for what?"

"To save the Villagers of Cytrus." Jax states plainly "The village will burn after an hour and time starts...Now!"

"Wait a minute, mate ya called us 'ere to play a game?" Bunny asks angrily "I ain't got time for your games Heathead!"

"Ohh...Aster...believe me it's not a game. But I can see why you'd think that" Jax says with completely different tone "How bout a little incentive?" He states simply conjuring up a fireball and tossing it to a tree just inches away from the village. "How's that?"

The tree falls down and crashes against the gate closing off the village. "Jax...! What are you doing!" Tooth shouts frantically "You might hurt someone!"

"Then I suggest you go there and saveas many villagers as you can! You have 30 minutes now by the way." Jax growls coldly and totally out of character. "Or should I just scorch it to the ground right now?"

"But...Jax Kath-!" "I don't care who or what lives there! You better go and save the Villagers before I change my mind and just burn it along with it's inhabitants."

Confused and slightly Terrified at the same time. The Guardians go to the village and try to evacuate as much villagers as they can. Jax stands at the entrance of the village looking at the Guardians frantically run about evacuating as many villagers as possible.

 _Time is ticking. The end is near, but also a new beginning._

 _"_ Time's up." Jax states coldly as he flies above the village and showers the place in flames. The buildings catch on fire spreads throughout the whole village houses and trees are engulfed in the fiery blaze. The Guardians managed to evacuate almost everyone except for two people, The chief of the village, Cortez and a woman whom Cortez was shielding. "Papa..! No!"

Jack and Bunny hold back Katherine preventing her from running into the flame. "Let go of ME! I'm immortal I won't be killed by flames but my father isn't...he doesn't have the same immortality as me! So let me Go!"

"You don't have immortality, Kate." A voice says from above. It was a voice all of them recognized immediately. Pyro Jack or as everyone calls him. Jax "It wasn't a dream, Kate. That amulet is a fake the real one is with the Demon King." As he says this the amulet around Katherine's neck vanishes into the wind as sand. "But... You said. You weren't...!"

"I lied."

.

.

 _Present_

"I can't tell you that, Jack. Or any of you for that matter, it wouldn't matter anyhow if you knew." he replies immediately turning around facing the others present with him. He flinches slightly at the sight he sees when his eyes fall upon the human girl present.

This goes unnoticed by the others, but the mere sight of it tears him to shreds. Tears. Plain as day. Fresh Tears roll down the cheeks of his first believer, the girl he confessed to, the one person who showed him kindness when he thought it was long gone in humans. Seeing her as she was now. Tore him apart. Part of him wanted to rush to her side and tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't do that...he knew that the reason for her tears was his doing.

He felt guilty. He felt as if a thousand arrows shot his body over and over again. How could he not? He was responsible for burning her village and possibly killing her father and a villager in the process.

The sight killed him. Jax didn't want to see her like she is now. Being unable to comfort her in these circumstances, he flies off albeit reluctantly after seeing the looks of hurt and betrayal as well as sadness painted clearly on the faces of his former companions.

 _I'm sorry. For everything.._ Was the last thing that came to his mind before he flew off into the distance.

* * *

 **Well that's that. I know I ended it with another cliffhanger but it'll clear up in the second arc. This is the second to last chapter of the first arc there'll be one more flashback chapter after this then after we will pick up where we left off in this chapter then the second arc will begin.**

 **So stay tuned, have a good day and as always stay awesome!**

 **Leave your comments, suggestions and whatever else in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Edgerion**


	13. Welcome to the New World?

**Hey I'm back with a another chapter! Yay!**

 **This one will be a little confsing at first but like all stories it'll clear up! I won't rant about why I had taken a long absence because it doesn't matter I'm back! So cheers!**

 **Note: This chapter has a bit of profane language. So be wary.**

 **But with that out of the way I present thee with the next chapter!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Update 17/9/16: Few spelling checks; and grammar editing.**

* * *

My body had grown numb. To say I was in pain was an understatement. It had felt like my entire being had been turned to mush.

"Has long has it been since then?" Days? Weeks? Months? Years?!

The concept of time had long since left me all that's left is the feeling of bitter pain and soreness.

I feel as if my legs are like sticks and could snap at any moment. Every step I take feels like my foot is making contact with broken shards of glass. Time and Hope is replaced by a feeling of pain, regret, and dare I say anger.

"This is the price I pay...this is my sin."

All the feelings of pain and suffering make me want to stop and just give up, but I don't... I won't give up. "If I do... He would've won. I can't... I won't allow...it!"

I choke in the pain and walk on, despite how painful the strain is on my body... I press forward the endless corridors stretch further and further.

"This is...my sin." I repeat to myself. "My...punishment. I will gladly pay the price."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sound of the cicadas resonate in the afternoon air while screams of terror can be heard in the distance. If one were to identify the scenario it would be expressed in one word: Shit.

The world had plunged into utter chaos and discord. Dark miasma spread throughout the land. Demons and creatures of the underworld run rampant in the streets, causing mischief and bringing terror to adults and children alike.

"Hraaaahhkk...!" a shrill cry escapes the screeches in the air as a demon body makes contact with a large sword. "Heh...take that you stupid demonic son of a bitch!"

"Don't get too comfortable yet..there are still a gazillion to go"

"Ughh...don't remind me, and let me enjoy a little victory okay?"

"..."

The Guardians and allies work desperately to rid the world of demons. This "New world" that was so highly spoken of was nothing but a mere facade.

Demons and Humans co-existing? It was something no one would've ever imagined happening, in fact before all this if one were to suggest such a thing they'd be questioned, or not be taken seriously. But now...

Things are different. It is nothing like it was just 48 hours ago. It all started with that one event...an event that created a chain reaction, causing things to spiral out of its natural order. A butterfly effect.

It seemed so tiny and insignificant at the time. It was trivial or so he thought, "Surely this can only be a good thing right?" A figure unaware of his actions said "I'd be doing the world a favor!"

He did not know what he brought upon the world. How could he? He was blinded by some misplaced sense of moral righteousness or unwavering justice or whatever. Furthermore at the time, what had been done wasn't very evident at first.

In fact, it went unnoticed for nearly four and half years before things started feeling off...

As soon as he discovered what he had done. He took some desperate measures, a bit inhumane yes possibly even uncharacteristic of him but he needed to do it. "It was my fault begin with so I need to fix it." The man says "I will accept any and every punishment you give afterwards but please...! Let me fix this!"

"Very well."

.

.

.

.

.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

The words go unnoticed the hooded person continues his task. He opens the door before turning to the bonded man. "I'll be doing the world a favor! That's what I'm doing!"

Two clicks sound, then the sound of gears turning follows a few moments after. The large steel door swings open with gust of air coming out of it. Almost blowing away the hooded man's hood off, he grips it tightly to stop it from coming off.

"Noooo...! Please don't. I'll do anything just don't-!"

"Shut it" The hooded man says once the wind dies down "I doing this world a favor, I am saving it!"

"Is that what you're after? Fame and glory? To be known as a righteous hero?"

"You don't get it but I don't blame you. All of you Demons are alike, only thinking about themselves. Once I rid of this gate, you and your kind will have no means of crossing into this realm!"

"Heh..is that what you think? You're stupid if you believe that bullshit." The bounded man says glaring at the hooded person "You're making a huge mistake, You should've minded your own business. We are NOT the kind of enemies you want to make"

"Ahhh...do you know what they call it whenever people say shit like that?"

He lets his voice trail off leaving an air of silence in its wake.

"..."

"Desperation. From my experience people always say stuff like that when they know they're about to die or when they losing. And from the looks of things, you are bounded, unable to hit or do anything to me while I on the other hand..." *SMACK he continues soon after but not bfore he strikes the back of his palm against the face of bounded man "Have total power over your bitch ass!"

"Hahaha...Go then do what you think is right you'll-" he is cut off by a blade puncturing his abdomen he gurgles, blood streams out of his mouth. He gives one final glare "Re...g..r..." before dying.

"Hmm? Sorry I don't know what 'Regr' means. I'll make sure to look it up though" he says sarcastically "Now, get in there you piece of thrash"

He removes the bounded man from his binds and tosses his lifeless body into the gate. He mouths a few arcane words and the gate bursts into flames. "Adios, O great Demon Mephisto!"

.

.

.

.

The body glides swiftly through the air and lands with a thud next to a young looking demon with dark red eyes, slick blue hair.

"Father?! Father...! No speak to me?! Please don't leave me..."

"..."

The body didn't reply. All life was extinguished from his body. "GrrraaaahhhhhNoooooo!"

The young demon screams "I'll get you for this! This gate won't stop my revenge! I'll have your head on a silver platter!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, wasn't much of a threat in fact he wasn't a threat at all!" A hooded man beams merrily "Pretty soon we will rid this place of all demons!"

"Alright, Alright don't go getting ahead of yourself now. Ya only killed one" another man with a helmet covering his entire face save for his eyes replies sternly "besides we still got loot to find, we're Treasure Adventurers after all HAHAHA!"

"It was the leader of the Demons, mind you!" The hooded man says back playfully "Besides, don't you mean Treasure Hunters? Or Adventurers?"

"Nope. I meant what I meant" The helmed man says with a hearty laugh before his face shifts to serious "But seriously...You know them demons work, one leader falls another takes place. It's a cycle see?"

"Yeah...unfortunately. But we'll deal."

"Yeah, I guess we will deal." The helmed man replies bringing his hands behind his neck while gazing longingly at the sky. "We'll deal."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cas! Cas! Hey earth to Cas! Anyone there?" A sharp shrill voice snaps Dorcas out of his daze. He is a built young man who looks to be in his 20's, he has dark gray hair cut short with a few strands styled upward. His eyes the most noticeable feature of his face is colored red in the left and sky blue on the right.

"Huhh...ohh it's you." Dorcas says turning to the owner of the voice that interrupted his daydream. _Sigh I wish I could go to the good old days buddy, before...before all this. Just you and me against the world._ He thinks silently. "Hey..."

"Hey? You don't seem glad to see me, something wrong?"

"It's...I...Nothing. Don't worry about it." He says giving the biggest smile he muster "I'm fine...Kate. Really I am"

"You're thinking _about_ him...aren't you?" She says silently when he just looks at her silently she knows she hit the mark "It's okay...Cas...I miss him too, we all do. Jack especially."

"..."

"Look Cas I know it's hard...but we have to move past his..." she purposely trails off for moment. Katherine then takes a deep breath before continuing "...death. He wouldn't want us to grieve over something like this. what would he say in situations like this one?"

Katherine puts a finger to her chin and tries to recall a distant memory. "There is no use crying over rotten potatoes" Dorcas says "That's what he always says in these kinds of situations. Heh...He didn't joke often but when he did...it always involved potatoes for some reason."

"Yeah..he was weird but in a good way."

"Heh...he was one stupid bastard who had a weird thing for potatoes. Godamn that idiot! But you're right he wouldn't want us fussing over his death instead we gotta focus on the mission" Dorcas says a little happier but it was easy to tell he was just forcing himself "Which is to eradicate every single demonic sons of bitches!"

"Language, Cas! Sheesh...the two of you hung out way too much it's no wonder he picked up your foul tongue." Kate says in a scolding but playful tone "You better not do the same with Jack! Or I swear I wouldn't know what to do with you!"

"Kate you're gonna swear? By the Gods! This is a rare thing you only do that when you're angry or something!" Dorcas mockingly "I guess I better start teaching Jack a word or two, maybe even three or four who knows?"

"I am so done with you, Dorcas!" She says feigning a pout _At least he lightened up a little._

.

.

.

.

"Hey dude how's it going? I'm getting better at using the scythe but Cas is such a slave driver...dang like the other day he..." A lone figure sits in a room with a small tablet on the far side of the room adorned with flowers, candles and a dark red cloak. "I wish you saw it dude, I wish it was you training me... Not that Dorcas isn't a good teacher or anything its just that I wanted it to be you, Jax."

Everyday is since that event Jackson Overland Frost better known as Jack Frost or just Jack. Would visit this room sit in front of the tablet and just recount his day to it. He knew his brother was gone. He saw it all happened right before his eyes after all. However, just talking to this tablet made him feel at peace.

"Hey, Jack can I join you?" A small high pitched voice comes from behind. Jack didn't even need to turn to know who the owner of the voice was. "Sure, Kate feel free..." without another word Katherine walks over and sits beside Jack. After a few moments, she asks "So...what have you been up to?"

"Ohh...nothing much just the usual telling Jax how my day was and how Dorcas is a total slave driver..." Jack says with keeping his eyes off the tablet "Don't tell him I said that!" He adds quickly. Which earns a chuckle from Kate "Of course, my lips are sealed." She replies doing a zipping motion.

"You should try it." Jack says nonchalantly "Try telling Jax how your day went it might make you feel better, it makes me feel better."

"Sure..." she replies recounting events that happened in her day. A sad smile creeps up her face _God, I miss you so much Jax..._ she says longingly in her mind.

* * *

 **Yes it is confusing after reading this chapter you're probably scratching your head going "What the hell just happened? Can we get a rewind?!" You will. Don't worry there is a direction for this story, and you'll get your rewind in the second arc. The next chapter is the final one for the first arc but I'll split it into two chapters because it'll be too long otherwise.**

 **So that's it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter so leave a review, follow, favorite and as always stay awesome!**

 **~Edgerion**


	14. Distant Memories: Halloween Special

**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter!**

 **Happy Halloween! (It's two days late...I know, but who cares! Not me that's for sure)**

 **Okay this chapter starts off where we left off in previous chapter but transitions to a flashback. Essentially all succeeding chapters will follow this format: Snippet of the present then transition to flashback. Confusing? Read on and it should make sense.**

 **Reviews;**

 **Wheeler1; I'm sorry if its confusing but to honest with you that's what I was going for the last chapter was supposed to be confusing as heck because the succeeding chapters will elaborate on what happened through a series of flashbacks. But thanks for the review! I'll do my best.**

 **The song is from the Nightmare before Christmas by the wonderful mastermind Tim Burton. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

 **Well with that out of the way...Read and Review!**

* * *

"Hey Jax... I...uhh where do I begin?"

"That's okay, Kate just take your time." The winter spirit known as Jack Frost reassures the girl sitting beside him "We have all day and I'm sure Jax will listen to anything you have to say to him."

"R-Right...I...uhmm..." Kate starts fighting back tears "Do you remember our first Halloween together? It was your and Jack's first"

"Yeah...I remember that one. You were so against the idea of dressing up." Jack chimes in a small chuckle escapes his lips "You eventually followed through, though I don't know how exactly Kate managed to convince you...and neither of you will tell me."

"It's a secret between the two of us, Jack. I promised I wouldn't tell."

.

.

.

.

"Aww...Hell No! I ain't wearing that shi-" A loud scream echoed throughout the house followed by another equally loud but more playful scream "C'mon, Jax...you promised me! And don't swear!"

"I made no such promise to wear that!"

Out in the corner of the room amidst all the chaos and shouting emanating throughout the room, Jack Frost leans against the wall hysterically watching the scene unfold.

"Hey Jack instead of just watching mind helping me out here?"

Jack just smiles at his brother and raises his hands in defense "Sorry dude, no can do you brought this on yourself. I'm just enjoying the show."

"I'm so gonna get you lat-" he is interrupted when he sees Kate nearing him. "Gaackk...! Keep that away from meeeee!"

 _Why did I agree to this?_

 _2 hours earlier..._

"Hey Jack wanna play a little prank on your brother?" Kate whispers softly "It'll be really entertaining and you'll finally be able to get back at him."

"Okay...who are you and what have you done with Kate?" Jack whispers back playfully "And are you crazy?! he'll fry us for sure."

"Not if we don't get caught. He won't, c'mon it'll be worth it I promise." She counters back equally playful.

"Jeez... Now I know what he sees in you, you're just as crazy as him! If not more!" Jack whispers back in defeat "Fine. What's the plan?"

"I knew you'd come around...and besides didn't you two play pranks on Bunny together?" Katherine smiles "It'll be the same thing as that only he'll be the Prankee instead of the Pranker"

"That's different...it's...I give up. What do I need to do?"

Jack and Katherine tiptoe into Kate's room where, Jax was taking a nap; with a feather and shaving cream in hand.

Kate proceeds to swirl the shaving cream on Jax's exposed hand while Jack gently brushes the feather across his face. He swats it away with his left hand.

"Do it slowly but surely" Katherine whispers softly. Jack looks at her with slight fear in his eyes "We shouldn't do this...he'll kill us!"

"Stop being a baby and do it."

Jack sighs and starts running the feather across his brother's face more intently, Jax then lifts up the hand full of shaving cream and smacks it on his face. His eyes jolt open in surprise then they quickly shift to anger.

"WHAT THE HE'LL IS THIS SHIT?!" Jax screams in anger his eyes quickly scan the room and then they fall upon his brother, Jack, "Hey...buddy? How's your legs?"

"Uhh...they're fine. And it wasn't my idea it was Kate's idea. she's right the-where'd she go?"

"I'll give you five seconds to run, Jack... 5, 4, 3..."

"Jaxxie? Can you please come here for a moment?" A small innocents voice cuts the air "I need help with something."

"You are a lucky man, Jack you're lucky Kate needs me for something if not..." He purposely trails off then continues "Coming Kate! Go now before I change my mind "

"What is the problem, babe? You need me for something?" Jax says as he approaches Kate who is peeking out slightly through the bathroom door. "Wait are you...? Decent?"

"Just come in here and close the door!" She says in hurried voice "I need you to do something for me."

Jax takes a small gulp then proceeds into the bathroom when he enters his mouth hangs out and falls to the floor at the sight before him.

There in front of him stands Katherine Sky clad in knee-high stockings with matching boots complete with a black long skirt covering all the way to her thighs topped off with a black triangular witch hat.

She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at Jax seductively. "I take it you're enjoying the view?"

"Hmm...huh..uhh yeah. It's nice." Jax says transfixed on Kate's outfit. "Soo uhh what do you need help with? Did you just want an opinion on how you look?"

"Yes and no. I wanted you to see my costume and you to wear yours."

Jax snaps out his mini coma when his brain registers what just happened. "Did you just say that I have to wear a costume? Or did I just hear you wrong?"

"Nope. You heard correctly! I want you to wear this!" She grins widely bringing out a dark black half cloak with small red streaks on the edges. "Aww hell no! I ain't wearing that shi-!"

"Welp, that's something I never thought I'd see..." Jack says casually watching the scene unfold in front of him "My own brother running in fear from a girl much smaller than him screaming and shouting."

Jax flies in the bathroom and locks the door panting "She can't...get me..in here...I'll...be...safe."

"Are you sure about that, Jaxxie?"

There in front of him stands Katherine Sky clad in knee-high stockings with matching boots complete with a black long skirt covering all the way to her thighs topped off with a black triangular witch hat.

She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at Jax seductively. "I take it you're enjoying the view?"

"Hmm...huh..uhh yeah. It's nice." Jax says transfixed on Kate's outfit. "Soo uhh what do you need help with? Did you just want an opinion on how you look?"

"Yes and no. I wanted you to see my costume and you to wear yours."

Jax snaps out his mini coma when his brain registers what just happened. "Did you just say that I have to wear a costume? Or did I just hear you wrong?"

"Nope. You heard correctly! I want you to wear this!" She grins widely bringing out a dark black half cloak with small red streaks on the edges paired with a matching white long sleeved v neck shirt completed with black boots with red streaks on the edges and a matching black and red witch hat.

"Aww hell no! I ain't wearing that shi-!" Jax screams loudly upon seeing the outfit laid out for him "I never promised I'd wear that!"

"Okay...fine. I guess I just have to convince you to wear it."

"Heh. Good luck with Kate, not even I could convince Jax to do something he doesn't want to " Jack interjects "I believe the only person who managed to convince him was Flee...our sister when we were human."

Jax flinches slightly upon hearing Flee's name. Memories he didn't want to recall surfaced to the top of his mind. He grips his forehand tight and kneels on the ground squirming ever so slightly.

"Hey are you okay, dude?"

.

.

.

.

"Breathe...I need you in top physical and mental state if this is going to work" A sharp low voice that sounds almost like a growl but with concern says "C'mon...you can do this! You have to stay strong if we are to have at least a 3% chance at beating him"

"I-I can't...it's too painful." A softer more terrified voice follows soon after "I don't think I can handle it this time...I-I-!"

"Shut the hell up with the self-pity and unnecessary doubts. It's getting fucking annoying!" A loud voice growls angrily "You want this to work? You want me to help you? Then fucking grow a pair! I ain't here to babysit you whenever you get a mental breakdown!"

"But-!"

"I don't give a damn how painful it is. Let me tell you this, Pyro you don't know what true pain is yet!" The sharp voice growls "You will experience that when your time's up but that's a long way away so in the meantime suck it up and grow a pair!"

"..."

"Got it?! No more self pity and unnecessary doubts we don't have time for that!"

"I-I understand. I'll straighten out" Jax says picking himself up "I'll get my revenge no matter what it takes!" He says with eyes burning ablaze.

"Good. Now humour them c'mon it might be your last day with them."

"Understood."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jackson Overland Pyros! I said are you okay?!" A small but loud girlish voice filled with concern asks "What's gotten into you? I'm sorry for chasing you around and-"

"I'm fine. It was just a headache." Jax says picking himself up and dusting off his clothes "C'mon, Kate help me put this thing on."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine let's get this over with okay?"

Katherine looks at Jax for a moment then she slightly nods her head in agreement. "Okay, we'll visit my uncle."

"Uhh...no offense, Kate but North isn't really a Halloween-y kind of guy" Jax says in a relaxed tone "He's more of the Christmas-y type, you know?"

"I know that. We're not going to Uncle North."

"Then who? Now you've got me curious too, Kate-y." Jack happily chimes in "You can tell us. We won't bite."

"Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King." Kate says smiling mischievously "We're going to Halloween Town."

 _Boys and grips of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

"What the Hell is this?" Jax asks in absolute confusion "Where the are we, Kate? Kate? Jack?"

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This, our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

"Uhh...I'd rather not go with you...anywhere. I'm looking for my brother, Jax and My friend Kate? Have you seen them?" Jack says to the

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

"I like what you did with the place Uncle Jack" Katherine whispers softly "Now would you please get my boyfriend and his brother here? Scare the living pumpkins out of them."

"Anything for you my dear."

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special_

 _guy_

 _Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now._

"Kate is tha-! Holy Mother trinkets. What the Hell are you?!" Jax screams upon seeing the bony figure appear from inside the fountain with green liquid "Get the Hell away from me you weirdly deformed human!"

"Jack Skellington. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." says the bony figure coming out of the fountain of green liquid "Will you come with me? I'll take you to your friends."

"No thanks, skull face I'll find them on my own...I don't need your bony help."

.

.

.

"So Asty where to?"

"Really, Pyro you refuse that bony figure's help but request mine?!" A loud voice growls "Why should I help you? After all your torment brings me joy."

"If you don't help me we'll likely get lost here...and end up wandering the rest of our lives." Jax retorts back "Need I remind you that me and maps don't bode well together."

"I hate you. Turn left there and go straight it'll lead you to your little girlfriend and stupid brother."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I don't want to be stuck wandering devil knows where all eternity with you."

.

.

.

"Jax you made it! Happy Halloween and welcome to Halloween Town. This is my Uncle Jack Skellington" Kate says smiling upon seeing Jax enter "I'm surprised you made it here on your own the maze tends to confuse people, it got your brother."

"Yep, luckily this guy found me and brought me here. How'd you find this place?" Jack asks curiously.

"Luck."

 _Hmm...something's not right with him...but I can't put my finger on what it is_. Skellington thinks questionably _I'll have to make sure and see..._

 _"Hahaha, what did I tell you Jax?! Aren't I great or what?"_ The loud voice growls happily _"Honestly, what would you do without me?"_

"Shut up. I don't need to hear you talk now!"Jax says gritting his teeth "I want a moment of silence without you yapping in my ear 24/7!"

"Jax...? Who're you talking to?"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter!**

 **Who's Jax talking to? Who's Asty? I dropped some hints to the questions that you might have been wondering about comment on who you think it is in reviews. (Hint: Read in between the lines).**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter. And Happy Halloween try not to eat too much candy!**

 **Review please.**


	15. Haunting Memories - Aftermath

**Hey I'm back again with another chapter!**

 **Good news thanksgiving break is soon approaching so hopefully I can at least start on the next chapter then but for this one it is might be a bit confusing (especially at the start end), but it essentially continues up from the last chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wheeler1; Nightmare before Christmas is one of my favorite Tim Burton movies my favorite is probably Sweeny Todd anyway thanks for the continued support and review!**

 **Read, Review and enjoy (scratch your head)!**

* * *

"It'll all be okay" he said "everything is going to be fine"

It's been 3 days since Katherine's village burned down most of the villagers moved either down south nearer to their families, or up north to the city to get away from the blooming chaos.

One villager however stayed for two reasons; one she didn't have any other close relatives save for the spirits of Wonder and Halloween, North Christmas and Jack Skellington.

The other reason was that she wanted nothing more than to find the truth. The truth why Jax did what he did, what drove him to do such a thing, how far will he go, and most importantly can he be saved?

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean? I was talking to...uhh myself." Jax responds panicky "Yeah...I do that sometimes when I'm angry? I berate myself."

The three eye him suspiciously "You talk to yourself...why do I find that hard to believe, Jax?" Katherine says narrowing her eyes in suspicion "Tell me the truth, who were you talking to a few moments ago?"

 _"Fool. If any of them find out I will have to-"_ a voice growls

 _"No one is going to find out yet! Don't get your underwear in a twist"_ another one seethes back _"Now shut up and watch me take control of the situation"_

This earns a scoff from the other voice followed by a "whatever". A small pang of relief washes over Jax as he feels lighter than usual.

"I'm sorry, Kate I was just talking to the guy behind me. I was reading his mind."

"You can read minds?" Jack interjects albeit skeptically "Read mine." He challenges.

 _"Shit...! What's he saying Asty?"_

 _"What the hell you askin' me for? I can't read minds! You're on your own bub!"_

Jack eyes his brother intently as if trying to catch him in lie. Jax on the other hand stares back equally intent on trying not be caught in a lie. "You're saying...that there is no way I can read minds, am I right Jack?"

"Holy Mother of Frostbite, you can read minds! That's totally what I was thinking about!". Jack says giddy with excitement and wonder.

 _"Your brother...is easily impressed. I'm surprised he bought that line of bull."_

Jax then shifts his gaze at his girlfriend, Kate who looks still skeptical. "Let's just hope Kate's convinced too, she's lot more clever than my brother."

 _"We can always ki-"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT_!"

 _"Ok, ok. Geez can't take a joke."_

"Okay...Jax. That's cool and all that you managed to read Jack's mind, whether you can actually do it...it's debatable" Katherine says narrowing her eyes in suspicion "but we can deal with that later what I want know now is...who're you talking about? There is no-"

"Jack...have you seen Sally? It seems she ran off on me again. That good for noth-Oh! Hello?". A small man sitting on a wheelchair strolls in "Katherine, How are you this fine Halloween Night? Ohh is this the boy I've been hearing so much about?"

The man sitting on a wheelchair says eyeing Jack Frost"You chose right darling, with his snow white hair and sparkling white teeth he'll-"

"Actually uhh..Dr. Finklestein it's the one behind you, he's my boyfriend. That's his twin brother" Kate says timidly pointing to Jax. "He's the spirit of fire, a new guardian actually"

"Ohhh...I'm terribly sorry forgive me, dear boy". The Doctor says apologetically "I have gotten confused in my age"

"No, problem."

.

.

.

"I was such a fool to believe him! He lied to me! Betrayed me, all of us!" Katherine says in between sobs "I-I hate him! I never w-want to s-see him again!"

"Kate...calm down. I'm sure he meant well, he had rea-"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME he had A reason to MURDER MY FATHER?" Katherine shouts brimming with tears "Why are you even DEFENDING HIM? He betrayed you too!"

"Kate...I didn't mean to...!"

The voice fills the air and catches the attention of Jack Frost and Katherine. "I was...!" Their heads turn to source. Jax attempts to reason but Katherine cuts him off abruptly

"We don't need your reasoning, what you did still stands!" Katherine shouts angrily with tears streaming down her face "Just leave I never want to see you ever again!"

..

.

..

The memory replayed over and over in Katherine's mind, and every time it replayed she is filled with immense guilt. _"I hate you!"_ _"I never want to see you ever again!"_

"If only I could take it back, Jax."she says weakly "I would in a heartbeat, you were right this whole time. We- I just didn't believe you...some girlfriend I am, huh?"

High up in the edges of the burned down village sits a girl wearing a red and black dress with a brown coat slung over and a matching belt sheathing a dagger complete with knee high boots that has another small concealed dagger the left shoe.

A soft wind rustles through the air picking up a few leaves in its passing. "Please come back..." Kate whispers softly after the wind recedes.

A few moments later a stronger wind blows nearly knocking Katherine off balance the wind picks up more leaves and blows in the direction of the burned down village a loud crash resonates moments after the wind fades.

Cautious but curious Katherine carefully unslings the dagger her belt and makes her way to area where the sound came from her mouth drops to the floor in terror, when she arrives.

Mountains and swarms of demons as far as the eye can see gather not far from where she is standing. She takes a big gulp then proceeds to run back to the remaining Guardians and relay the news.

* * *

 **Woah oh! That doesn't sound good huh? Demons about to attack it can only mean trouble. Next Chapter you'll get to see the surviving guardians and how they are dealing with the aftermath of the events that we will go over in later chapters but for now this is all I can (and want) to give you.**

 **See ya in the next chapter and as always stay awesome!**

 **R &R**

 **~Edgerion**


	16. The Good 'Ol Days

**Hey guys I'm back. After a month and few days I'm back. If you want to know the reason I'll summarize it for you in one word: College. Yup, that's what kept and will keep me busy as of now. So with that I'll have to say that I will try to update at least once a month, twice if possible. But with that out of the way I want to say this.**

 **Please Review. It means a lot to me.**

 **I** **know it's not a lot to ask for all you gotta do is hit that** **review** **button and tell me what you thought** **about the chapter.**

 **P.S the song is Stressed Out by 21 pilots check 'em out.**

 **And with that note: Read and Review.**

* * *

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"I will find a way to do it... besides its too late to turn back now, the only way is forward."

.

.

.

.

The dimly lit streets of Burgess looks like a ghost town, not a soul in sight mixed in with the chilly Christmas air highlights this prospect more.

"Hmm...hmm...humm...lalala"

despite the cold and chilly atmosphere a lone person hums giddily to themself, if one were to walk in on them at this very moment they'd think them to be a fool.

Not because of the chilly atmosphere or cold winds that pass every now and again, but because of the ever looming presence of danger. The event that happened 4 years ago changed the world as we once knew it.

If one were to compare the two side by side it simply wouldn't be the same. Thousands, possibly even millions lost something or someone that day. It was a day that few remember but many witnessed.

The "Day of Judgement" as the youngest of the Guardians dubbed it.

.

.

.

 _"I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, but now I'm insecure and care what people think"_

The light humming slowly shifted to quiet singing then it gradually got louder and louder until the angelic melody filled the empty streets of Burgess.

 _'It was just easier when you were around. Now I never been more terrified in my life...'_

 _"Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days, when our momma sang to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh!)"_

 _'I can't help but think that might have been able to do something_.'

Memories of the day that brought the Guardians to the brink of despair resurface into the mind of the singing voice.

.

.

.

.

"We don't need your reasoning!" Katherine shouts angrily with tears streaming down her "What you...did still stands! Just get out of my face, I never want to see you ever again!"

"Kate...gi-" Jax starts but he is abruptly interrupted by Kate tear filled anger "Don't 'Kate Give me a chance' me! I gave you a second chance" she says eyes brimming with tears but at the same time showing genuine anger "And you Fucking messed it up! You Fucking betrayed me, your brother, all of us! I hate you! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

The last words Kate said struck him right in the heart, It felt like a knife had lodged itself firmly against his beating _heart._ The shear animosity and little factoid of truth rang through his ears like an endless bell ringing over and over again. Especially the way Kate phrased her anger, she almost never swears only doing so when she is overwhelmed with intense emotion.

For her to swear now it nearly brought Jax to his knees.

The words replayed over and over in his head but he couldn't retaliate or do anything about it. There was some truth to what she was saying, even if it was an absolute necessity and Cortez gave the ok. What he did still stands... He killed Cortez. He murdered him; even if Cortez told him to do it. Whether or not that qualifies for murder...didn't matter.

What mattered was that he killed someone. He broke his promise.

He clenched his fists tightly desperately trying to fight the growing guilt bubbling inside him. Swallowing the last ounces of pride he had left Jax as calm and composed as possible given the situation says softly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear "I'm sorry... I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't know if I even forgive myself, but if you want to know the truth...then go to the ruins of Cytrus"

Taking a small breath Jax turns back and flies out the door into the expanding horizon.

 _They'll come. I know they will. If not all of them, at least Jack or Kate would._

.

.

.

.

 _"Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,_

 _How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,_

 _I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,_

 _Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one."_

The voice continues belting out lyrics. Without a care if anyone heard them, all that mattered at the moment was what they were feeling at that point in time. And by listening closely one can hear the desperation ever so slightly escape from the singing voice.

 _"It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,_

 _Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,_

 _But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,_

 _Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter."_

Off the distance two figures slowly walk up to voice making certain precaution not to interrupt the moment. "He surprisingly has a good voice, for someone like him you know?"

"Yeah...He must miss him dearly. Like we all do."

"...Goddamn it, Man! Why'd ya hafta go and do something so Goddamn reckless!"

.

.

.

The bright starry night shines brightly over the ruins of the burned down village. The vast expanse of sky ranging from a dark purplish hue to a lightish dark blue color.

A perfect contrast to the dark red atmosphere painting the surface. Blood and debris paint the ground and surfaces around.

In the midst of all the madness two lone figures one standing over the other with a scythe pointed at the one lying on the ground blood and bruises line the grounded one's body.

"Do it. Kill me, that's what you want isn't it?"

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you finishing me off? Isn't this why you-"

"You just don't get it do you? I can't... I won't kill you...not because I'm afraid or too weak but because I don't want to." The figure standing over the other chokes softly before lowering the scythe and continuing "You mean too much to me... I don't know what drives you, frankly with the way you acted I'm not sure I want to anymore. But killing you...taking a life...is something I could never do, regardless of what they did."

With those words the figure drops the scythe beside the fallen one and walks away with a sole tear streaming ever so slightly down their right eye.

 _I'm done... Are you?_

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter here originally it was supposed to be longer but I want to know if any of you guys still care. If you want me to continue then please let me know give me some feedback. It can be anything from corrections with spelling or grammar (I'm only human after all, I might of made a few errors here and there) if you spot any tell me. Flames or stuff that you don't particularly like about the story tell me I'm always open to opinions.**

 **Please R &R. And tell me if want more.**

 **Stay awesome everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Edge**


	17. Defiant til the end

**Merry Christmas to you!**

 **I know I said I'm busy with college and shiz, I am. It's just that in the last chapter I said that it was supposed to be longer but I cut it short this is merely the second part. It was already prewritten but I just proofread it and gave it some checks, and it's Christmas! So this is my gift I guess?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wheeler1; Thank you for the review. I really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Please Review. It means a lot to me and it'll also motivate me to write more often if I see that more people want me to continue then I shall.**

 **RRE (Read, Review, Enjoy).**

* * *

 _I'm done... Are you?_

The words hung in air as if it was a permanent fixture of wind itself. Lying on the ground bloodied and bruised. One would think to themselves "Is this really all worth it?"

"..."

Silence. Silence is the only answer he gets, the scary part is that it doesn't bother him like it should. He had grown too accustomed to the deafening silence. The thought should have terrified him to the core, but it didn't.

"Is the end...really going to justify the means?" The voice chokes out gravelly "Is the end result really going to undo all I've done?"

'Ofcourse it isn't. No matter what you do to make it sound better. It won't change what you did.'

.

.

.

"Kate are you okay?! What happened?!" Jack says in surprise when he sees Kate barging in the room panting.

"...hah...hah...Horde...hah...Demons... lots...of them."

This alerts the others in the room. North jolts from his seat and turns to Katherine in alarm. "Where?"

"...by...Yggdrasil...hah...hah"

Without saying another word North walks over to the pedestal used for summoning the rest of the Guardians. "Christmas Preparations will have to wait. Right now our priority is the safety of humanity."

"Right. We are the only barrier that the human race has against demons." Kate says affirmatively upon catching her breath "We are Guardians."

.

.

.

.

Panting and staggered. The figure slowly rises to his feet and limps a nearby house. The house is mostly debris by now but a desk and leather chair somehow survived the flames.

Exhausted and in pain. The figure with a great amount of effort staggers to the table sits down, takes out a sheet of paper he hid in his wrist sleeve and begins writing with his blood.

 _I'm sorry...for everything. I'm going to make this right_.

His hand is shaking, it takes a great amount of effort to write eligible enough to read. The pain of writing and keeping the writings legible to read is almost unbearable but his resolve to make things right. The resolution to finally accept the truth and face reality is what drives him forward.

"I will be a puppet...no longer. No one will pull my strings anymore. The sole owner of this body is...ME!"

He nearly screams the last words and would've done so if it weren't for the ever growing pain emanating from his body.

"This is... My final act of defiance...my grand finale!"

.

.

.

"What are you doing?! You'll unleash hell on us all!"

Do it. Do it. He's practically begging you to!

"Is he? I can't... I can't hear him."

Yes, yes. He's saying it is necessary in order to defeat the Dark one.

"Cortez...if you can hear me. Tell me you are okay with this."

The dark cave, the abundance of lies. The visions of his past actions run vividly in his mind. It was as if he was in the scene itself watching it unfold like a spectator enjoying a football game.

The thought sickened him. The worst part of it all, some part of him actually DID enjoy it. He was not only losing his sanity but also the grip he had on reality itself. He was hanging on a thread so much of his soul was already lost in oblivion.

The remaining rational part of him struggled to last long enough to finish his goal. It was a constant battle of supremacy, His mind slowly being overrun with dark thoughts.

"Yes, Do it. Kill me."

Is what he heard in response. Little did he know how wrong he was. It was the dark thoughts that had replied to him, but he didn't know it at the time.

He should've known this was the end game. He shouldn't have accepted the deal, and maybe just maybe Cortez would still be alive.

To the outsiders watching the scene unfold it played differently than what the man saw and heard.

"What the hell? You think I'm okay with this?! Listen to yourself, kid." Cortez said grunting "You ain't thinking straight. Snap out of it!"

He said: "Go ahead and do it. It'll help you kill Azazel won't it?"

"Okay...Cortez. If you say so."

Cortez's eyes widen "What wai-" then they quickly shrivel up as fast they widened when he feels the blade pierce his abdomen.

The Guardians gasp in shock upon witnessing the horrid scene unfold in front of them. "He...He...just killed him...he killed my-" Katherine chokes out unable to finish the last word.

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay. I'll talk to him. I'll get answers." Jack says reassuringly pulling Katherine into an embrace "it'll be okay. I'll get answers from him...even if...I have to force it out."

.

.

.

.

"So you've come...I knew you couldn't stay away. You're like moths can't help but approach the light. "Beautiful, no? The sky is a vast and beautiful expanse of colors. Constantly changing, unlike you" The man says staring at the sky "You just can't seem to stay put always looking for the light at the end of the tunnel. Have you ever stopped to think that sometimes the light may be too much to bear? Or are too naive to realize it?"

"What the hell happened to you, man? You were never li-"

"I saw the truth. The world is rotting it needs to be cleansed!"

"And you think you're the one who will cleanse it?"

 _Get out of my mind. Let me out_!

"Why of course! Who else would do it? YOU?! Hah, don't make me laugh, you can't even do something as simple as conjuring a shield much less a familiar!" He says with a sadistic mocking tone. "Face it. Jack Frost You are powerless without me, I'm what's kept you alive all these years!"

"That's not true. I'm capab-"

"Pitch? The Ripper? If it weren't for me they would've long taken you to oblivion! You are weak! Powerless! Unable to do anything on his own!"

 _Shut up! Stop spouting shit!_

The man's lower lip began to twist and tremble as the sides slowly curved upward. The world seemed to spin around as something from deep within attempted to force its way out, almost as if it had been there all along and had been waiting for a moment like this. His pupils shrank down to mere specks in his eyes as his head back jerked back and his mouth bursted into a fit of laughter.

Jack and the others watching from a small feet away stared at him in bewilderment. He looked like a raving madman cackling as if he completely lost all sense of sanity.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Katherine shouts angrily from a distance then she rushes in and proceeds to kick him in the back interrupting his insane laughter.

The suddeness of the attack caught him off guard. He attempts to reach for his weapon but Katherine is faster she notices what he was attempting and kicks him in the face taking the weapon for herself.

He momentarily falls to the ground stunned but upon recovering he quickly gets up and tries to pounce on Kate but a rope made of golden sand stops his advance. He lands on the ground with an "Ooff" before turning to his attacker.

He is greeted with two boomerangs smacking him in the face. He growls in anger and rushes the pooka only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

"Please...tell us what is wrong with you!" Jack pleads but to no avail. The words go through one ear and out the other.

.

.

.

.

"I'm warning you, stop this at once or I'll-"

"Or you'll WHAT? I control this body now. You can't do shit about it!"

Two voices argue each trying to outwit the other. Each fighting for dominance, both trying to get control.

"I hear you Jack... I'm trying. I'm not giving up!"

"Hah. Cut the tough bravado, it won't do ya good. There ain't nothing gonna stop me from taking control."

The other voice smiles and then his lower lip begins to tremble as the sides slowly curved "That's where you are wrong, Astaroth. I will stop at nothing to regain control!"

"Hmph...defiant til the end huh? HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA! This is good. This is great! Show me your best then, Flambitch"

"Kuhhgh...I'll show you more than my best, I'll show you EVERYTHING!"

* * *

 **OK. Hopefully this cleared up some stuff (or maybe it didn't based on how you see things). I know it's still confusing as heck and I know I said this a lot but it will clear up I assure you. So bear with me here for the reason this chapter is like this is because the next one will clear everything (okay, maybe not everything but the important details will be clarified). As for what those details are exactly you gotta wait for the next chapter which will come out sometime next year (next month actually). So this will be the last chapter of 2016 but it's not the end in fact the story is just beginning.**

 **However, in the meantime you'll have to make do with this. Make assumptions! Review what you think is happening or going to happen. Or just generally say what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole thus far.**

 **So with that note stay awesome guys and I'll see you in the next chapter, next year! Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New year!**

 **R &R**

 **~Edge**


	18. The Steps of God p1

**Hey guys Happy New Year!**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of 2017 yahoo! Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and Merry full New year!**

 **-No one reviewed last chapter which disappoints me a little please review guys it really means a lot; it tells me if people are still interested-**

 **This is a short chapter review and let me know if you want me to continue!**

 **RRE.**

* * *

His mind felt weak. Each second that ticked by felt more and more unbearable than the last. He felt as if his entire brain was filled with jelly, and though only a small part was wasn't; it was on the verge of becoming such.

Each stroke, each movement even the slightest brought immense pain throughout his body. It was unbearable, there were moments where he wanted to just stop and let the dark side take over. But he didn't... he struggled and fought. He didn't want to give in, He wanted to fight til the bitter end.

Call him stubborn , stupid or both. It didn't matter what mattered was his vigilance, he wasn't going to keel over and die. Not yet anyway, not without finishing what he started.

Seconds, minutes, hours all deemed irrelevant at this point. Time was no longer a concept. It felt as if years had gone by in this very spot, as the constant struggle to maintain rationality diminished with each passing second.

The moment he wrote final phrase "I'm sorry". He felt it. The thoughts of darkness clouded his mind, the feeling of his body being twisted and contorted into ways he didn't even know possible. The feeling of pure hatred and malice filled his thoughts.

Then it fades.

His eyes turn dark black no specks of white to be seen. His mouth twists into a malicious grin as lets out the words. "...Let the new world begin"

.

.

.

"I-I c-can't believe H-He-"

"We know, Kate. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this myself." Jack says pulling Kate into an embrace consoling her. Why would he go as far as murder? Especially the father of the one he supposedly loves? He thinks to himself "It just doesn't seem to make sense."

"Because he's a liar and I was stupid to trust him. We all were." Kate replies to Jack who unintentionally said the last part out loud. "He lied to me, you, and all the guardians and who knows he might of deceived the man in the moon himself"

I just don't get it. Why Jax? What drove you to such...? He shudders upon recalling the uncharacteristic laugh he gave off few hours earlier.

 _'Insanity?, is that what you were going to say?'_

Hearing the sobbing cease. Jack gently pulls away and stares at her. He feels drawn from her presence, He can't understand why Jax, his own brother would give up something as precious as Kate.

It didn't make sense. The more he thought about it only heightened the feeling of bewilderment.

Kate stares at Jack fresh tears still on the rims of her eyes. "Jack...why did your brother do this?"

"We'll find out. I'll get answers. Don't worry, Kate."

Kate rubs the remaining tears off her face and shoots Jack a small smile. Albeit a little forced. "Thank you, Jack."

.

.

.

.  
Darkness.

Every turn left, right, up, down darkness was the only thing present. No glimmers of light to be seen.

Looking around frantically searching for a glint, he tries shouting but finds that he is unable to produce sound. He screams and screams but no sound comes out.

He feels his throat muscles tense up as if he were screaming but no sound comes out. A thought strikes him 'Have I gone deaf?'

"Hehahahehahahhahaha-Welcome to the same shithole I stayed in while you were 'calling' the shots." A large devilsh voice booms out of now quickly dissmissing the thought. 'Who are you' he tries but once again no sounds produce.

"Aww...c'mon, forgot who I was already? After all the time we spent together?" The voice says mockingly "Perhaps its too dark? Let's adjust the brightness here a little bit."

*Clap*Clap*

The surroundings immediately brighten the moment he claps his hands twice. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change in the area.

As soon as he does his eyes fall upon a centaur looking figure with four 'legs' or more accurately hooves. A bulky muscular and toned body structure topped with raven black hair cut short along with two horns poking from each side.

His eyes red like blood and mouth grinning showing his rows of fangs. It takes one look at the figure before him and sound of the voice that had grown oh so familiar to him to recognize the one standing before him.

"A...A...Steer...oth?" He chokes out his voice is hoarse it was as if his throat was being stabbed by a sharp blade. "Yo...u...loo..k...li..ke...a...s...s"

"Heh. Despite the pain you can still crack jokes." The deep voice says albeit a little amused "That's what made me want to make a pact with you; there was never a dull moment"

"W...W...where...a..m...I?"

"In your mind. Or should I say 'our' mind." The deep devilsh voice grins slightly "See, you and I share one body, one mind, but different personalities."

"S..o...what...h...ha..pp..ens...no..w?"

"Now, you get to watch me kill all those you cherish; bring chaos and destruction to the world and place myself as God!"

"The...man...in...the...moon...an...d...the...guar...di..ans...will...st..op...yo..u"

"Hah. That's preposterous! Did you not hear me?! I am the God of this world! No one, not even that blasted man in the moon will stop me!" The deep devilsh voice retorts back angrily "I'll make him pay for imprisoning my brother! and I have you to thank for giving me an opportunity."

The last of his strength fades and falls to the ground unconscious. "When you awake you will see the God set the gears of the new world in order!"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter; more information and backstory will be touched upon in the next chapter but you guys have to let me know if you are still interested.**

 **Review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Edgerion-**


	19. To Defy Fate

**Hey Guys guess who's back? Back again...I'll shut up now.**

 **Okay before we (which is to say you) begin to read I'd like to say I was a tad hammered writing this. I don't why I went and wrote this without all my senses being fully functional but hey I think it turned out pretty well considering...all that. I'd like to warn you though there may be some profane language as well as some questionable...I'd like to say motives. But hey don't let that discourage you. *** **Ahem* I'm all sobered up upon writing this part btw so when I proofread it and [sober of course] saw that I managed to make a lick of sense. I decided to leave this chapter as is in it's full hammered writing glory!**

 **So with that out of the way Review(shhh...)**

 **Wheeler1; I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Please Review guys it means a lot.**

 **Now without further ado I present to you the special hammered chapter of the Demon War!**

 **RRE!**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" An older skeptical man voices out "It's a long shot after all..."

"I am 8.5% sure this will go according to plan"

"That's not comforting. Where'd that number come from and why me anyway? Why can't you ask your little friends? Or whom, I strongly disapprove of the relationship you two share, ..My-"

"It came from my ass, and besides I can't get them involved with this...especially not...her. I care about them too much to risk them."he is cut off almost immediately by a young but sharp and somewhat angry voice "I can't afford to lose her...or him...not again."

"What? It came from your...you know what nevermind? So me you don't care about?" The deep voice says mockingly but at same time confused as hell "If I die it's all good? Is that it?"

"You've already been flagged to die anyway, there is no stopping fate, believe me I've tried." The other voice says now calmly "Like that time in Macau me and Fate duked it out I was like will help me, please? Then she went all Danny Devito on my ass saying what's done is done; it wasn't pleasant"

"Ummm..yeah okay? Did you do something to piss fate off I mean...why am I even entertaining this? And who's Danny Devito?"

The younger man merely shrugs his shoulders and continues speaking as if nothing happened. "I dunno some dude who makes people smash boxes and barrels. Oh yeah! He also trained that one skinny kid who became all buff"

 _What the heck is this kid talking about?_ "...what do I need to do?" The voice says rubbing his temples; recalling the vivid dream he saw a few days prior. "Hard to believe I go that way. Fate sure is a cruel bitch."

.

.

.

.

The bright morning sun shines throughout the room barely peeking through the curtains. The sound of loud ringing bolts a groggy Kate up. She groggily steps out of bed, steps down on her alarm clock built in the floor * and heads to the bathroom in hopes of washing the sleep off with a shower.

The image of Jax quickly flutters through her mind and a memory of what they did along with it she blushes slightly shaking the thought out, her smile quickly fades however when a another memory of Jax burning her village comes up.

"I didn't mean what I said, you know? I was overwhelmed with emotion. You killed my father after all" Kate voices solemnly "The odd thing is...I can't bring myself to hate you, at least not forever. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed like hell and I totally want to pound your face into the ground, and shove it down a chimney but some part of me still loves you, is that weird?"

 _No it's not weird at all Kate. I have my reasons you'll find them out soon_.

The sound of light knocks snaps Kate out of the semi-trance she didn't realize she was in. 'Huh...I must've zoned out for a minute there. _See? What you do to me?'_ she thinks before quickly addressing the one on the other side of the door. "Give me a second. I'm just coming out"

"Kate. There's a hit, North managed to track him." The voice whom she immediately recognizes as Jack says from the other side of the door. "He's in Burgess. We don't know what he's planning but based what we witnessed 3 weeks ago it can't be good"

 _'So decided to come out of hiding huh? What are you planning? What's your end goal?'_ She thinks rather calmly whilst heading out the bathroom and proceeds to put on her armour. It is comprised of a silk satin battle dress coloured red and black. Adorned with Gold shin guards and gold armed bracers.

She sighs for a moment at her reflection on the mirror. "I never thought the day would come...where I'd have to fight the one I believed to be my love...why?" Kate asks dejectedly to herself "Why Jax...I...we want answers...please."

Not expecting a response she reaches for her two tiny daggers and holsters them into their respective hilts.

"You ready….?" Jack says from the doorway.

"As I'll ever be…".

.

.

.

.

"Hello Child...you must be the famous true believer of the Guardians, Jamie Bennett? Correct?"

"Y-Yes? Who are you?"

The taller figure chuckles slightly and a tinge of malicious intent. "I'm a friend of the Guardians. Would come with me? I have something to show you."

"O-Okay. What's your name?"

He grins slightly knowing full well that he is in complete control. "I'm the brother of Jack Frost, you may call me Pyro Jack."

 _You're not going to get away with this you know? I'm gonna bust out of here you can count on it._

 _Bah...Give it your best shot boy. I love a challenge_.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have to hurry. Who knows wha- OH sweet mother of moons!" North says in a hurried state before immediately shifting to a state of shock upon see the sight before him.

"What is it, North what's…." Jack begins but trails off as he follows North's line of sight. "What have you done, Jax…"

"Oh.. Gods! We're too late" Kate gasps "We have to find him before he does anything else."

"They should be arriving at any moment now. Heh...those pitiful Guardians. So predictable" A tall figure chuckles sadistically before his lips curl upwards making him explode with a sadistic laugh.

"Let me go! I thought you were a friend of the Guardians! Let me- "

"Silence Child! I need not your constant whining. Keep quiet and I might let you live"

 _Wow. Kidnapping children? That's a new low even for you._

 _Tch...how are you still conscious the abysm should've wiped you clean off by now?!_

 _Oh...you mean those dorks you sent after me? Yeah...the horsemen or some shit? It's going to take a lot more to stop me. I'm a defiant til the end, remember?_

 _I'll end you, your pathetic friends and, your insignificant world. Just you wait._

 _Heh. Come and try as long as I'm alive I'll make sure that never happens_.

.

.

.

.

"A cruel bitch, eh? Heh you're right about that." A young voice says chuckling slightly "But you know what? Maybe you don't have to die."

"What do you mean? I had a vision; and every single time they came true without fail." The older voices out "And besides you said it yourself. I've been flagged to die and there's no stopping fate. You've tried once right? And it didn't end well for him…"

"Heh. I suppose I did say that huh? But you know what? Screw Fate!" The younger voice says triumphantly "Screw her. We'll defy fate and send her predetermined shit right into Asmodeus' ass and back!"

"E-Excuse me? What is going on in that brain of yours...on second thought I don't want to know. You really…" The older man starts but trails off as a bright white light engulfs him.

He jolts up in surprise and scans the room noticing that he is on his bed. "Goddammit! At least let me finish talking ya idjit." he says spitefully but with a soft tone. He plops back down on his pillow and stares wistfully at the ceiling.

"Is it really possible, to defy fate?"

* * *

 **Okay you're probably wondering. What the hell did Jax do? Who are the two voices speaking to each other? What is even going on? Who knows?...I do kinda...if you want to know why I got wasted it's because I recently heard that my uncle got engaged and invited to have some celebratory drinks and well...let's just say that one thing led to another and shiz got crazy and let's leave it at that.**

 **Review and-What?! You want a hint? Ohhh alright fine. I'll give you a little hint this is the only time okay?! So don't get complacent! My current picture is a foreshadowing. There now sleep and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Leave your comments, Reviews and whatever else you want and I'll see you in the next chapter so as always stay awesome!**

 **~Edge**


	20. The Steps of God p2

**Hey I'm back again with another chapter!**

 **As promised more backstory and gasp a shocking revelation too. Read on to find out what I'm talking about!**

 **Buuuuut First Reviews!**

 **Wheeler1; Thanks for the continued support! I really love your story which was the inspiration for this and it makes me happy that you're enjoying mine. Stay Awesome!**

 **RRE!**

 **Update as of 13/3/17 6:50am Jaime -_-). It's actually spelled as Jamie you dolt! I corrected it**

* * *

"Goodbye Happiness…"

The words barely came out. He nearly choked them out. It made him sick, right down to his center. He felt he just betrayed everything he stood for; yet he was justifying that it was necessary.

 _Necessary? What kind of shit is that?!_

A voice deep down in heart says angrily. Berating him, telling him it wasn't worth it.

 _Don't you dare succumb to a heartless bastard!_

It said again angrier than earlier.

Yet, despite the inner voices protests against his actions. He ignored them. He continued to push on, he knew deep in his heart he shouldn't have; he should have listened.

He felt it. The darkness slowly overtaking his entire being, then as quickly as it came, it fades. All senses of rationality and reason was all but gone.

Love, Compassion, Pain was gone to the point of non-existence and it was all replaced with rage and the sole desire to kill.

 _I'm disappointed in you…_

Was the last thing the inner voice said before his eyes snapped open burning red fueled with rage. He nonchalantly removed the arrow and looked towards his 'prey'.

.

.

.

.

Sweat.

It dripped down his face as if he'd been running a marathon. He looked around the room and noticed he was alone, and on his bed.

"What was that?" he wondered "That was...far too vivid for my liking."

 _It'll work don't worry._

The words echo in his mind. He pushes the thought out and forgoes the idea of getting more sleep. He then gets out of bed to start the day.

 _To defy...fate is it truly a possibility?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Stop this insanity right now, Jax! Let Jamie go! He's an innocent child for moon's sake!" A shrill high pitched voice shrieks angrily at the figure known as Pyro Jack. Who is currently standing in front of a scared and chained Jamie, grinning mischievously as turns smugly to the newcomers.

"Who? Jax…? Ah! You must be the lovely Katherine Skye I've been hearing oh! So much about" The Pyro Jack like figure says so uncharacteristically cold and out of character. "And you must be Jack Frost the little brother and second newest guardian. You've been one for a year and a half, correct? Also it is a-"

 _Goddamn. Do you always talk this much?_

The Pyro Jack like figure clenches his teeth and screams angrily in his mind. _Get back in there you stupid bitch!_

 _Tsk...tsk… language Asty after all-!_

The voice fades and the Pyro Jack like figure begins again "Ahem. Sorry I had some nuisance to deal with as I was saying. It is a pleasure to see you again guardians."

"Who are you?" asks the youngest of the Guardians "You're clearly not my brother he'd never do anything like this. He's a good person, has a bit of a temper sure but he'd never hurt innocents"

"Oh? Is that what you think Frost? You know your dear big brother ohhh so well? Is that it?!" He replies immediately anger evident in his voice "Well...let me tell you this there is a lot of things your brother kept hidden from you! But you're right about one thing I'm not your brother."

"Then who are you?!" cuts a more shrill voice coming from the youngest girl in the party. "If you aren't my boy- Jax then who are you?"

"My, my a little impatient are we dear Fraülein? But since you asked and I was planning to tell you anyway." The Pyro Jack like figure says with such smugness casually brushing off the anger evident in voice of the girl. "The name's Asteroth. High Class Demon and Chief Commander of the Great Demon Army!"

 _Former Great Demon Army. All your soldiers are trapped in the abyss remember?_

 _Tch...Fuck you. I'll free them soon and get revenge on the ones who imprisoned me and my brethren._

 _Yeah...Good luck with that Asty!_

"Asteroth…? No. That's impossible Man in the Moon imprisoned you 400 years ago how can you…?" The longest as well as the oldest and most experienced Guardian says with confusion written all over his face.

"How can I be here now you wonder? Well I managed to escape. Not fully, that's why I have to use this dastardly vessel." Asteroth replies with a tinge of anger in his voice "Although using this body does have benefits such as…" As he says this he flicks his hand and gouts of black flame engulfs his hands.

"Black Flame…?"

"Yes, Aster you stupid Kangaroo black flame. It's a mixture of my demonic power and Pyro Jack's natural flames." Asteroth replies mockingly to the Pooka. "Haahh… Possessing this body was such fun. It'll be even funnier when I kill all of you with the very face you guys are so familiar with."

"Like we will let you get away with this!" The Guardian of Memories says confidently.

"Ahh… Toothania ever the more confident since our last meeting, 400 years ago if I'm not miscounting?" Asteroth replies cockily "Welp. I've wasted too much time talking to all of you. It's been a blast seeing all of you again and Finally meeting the two of you but now it's time to DIE!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. Jax is being possessed by a demon. How will things turn out? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I'm not feeling well and I don't have much energy to write a longer one. To make up for this the next chapter will be twice as long.**

 **Until then leave a review and stay awesome!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Edgerion**


	21. God complex p1

**Here I am. And I brought a new chapter with me (woohooo!)**

 **I haven't died yet mwahaha college I win this round! *Ahem* Anyway welcome back to the newest chapter in this one we pick up right where we left off last chapter and *gasp* something is coming up! Read more to find out.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wheeler1; I'm glad you liked it. Things are going to turn out fine... for now.**

 _ **Please Review guys it means a lot**_

 **RRE.**

* * *

The world is still sleeping. Life was still, no sudden movements. Just stillness. It was these rare moments of peace. No problems whatsoever.

The world is like a clock. It runs endlessly and tirelessly every second never ceasing for a moment to catch its breath or anything. Time marches on, this is fact.

However, if you take out a cog or piece of the clock it will cease to work. Time will still move on but that cog will stop time for a moment; in that brief period anything can happen.

The way everything functioned was based on a sole trigger. One accidental trigger finger and that moment of peace that lasted for over three centuries was disrupted by one mistake, one mishap.

"Heh you think I'll let you do that? Check this shit out"

 _Can you handle it?_

"Damn right I can. Check it l, I'm not completely lost in darkness yet."

.

.

.

.

"Welp. I've wasted too much time talking to all of you. It's been a blast seeing all of you again and Finally meeting the two of you but now it's time to DIE!"

Asteroth dashes in and throws a solid punch at Jack making him lift off his feet and fly backwards crashing into a tree. "Gaaaackkk…."

"Jack!" The Guardians and Kate say in unison before turning to their adversary with anger. "How dare you hit him! How dare you possess my boyfriend! I'll kill you… you son of a bitch!" The younger girl of the group bellows angrily.

 _Jack… Kate… Everyone… I'm going to make this right!_

"Heh c'mon girlie. Show me what you got I ain't afraid to hit you Fraülein" Asteroth replies back mockingly "I'll kill all of you insignificant worms! Then I'll free my brethren and together we'll take revenge on Solis Luna!"

 _Heh. So that's your end goal too bad you can't fulfil it!_

Asteroth flicks his hands and gouts of black flame engulf his hands. The Guardians, as well as Jack who now regained consciousness, and Kate take up battle stances.

Boomerangs fly out at Asteroth but he effortlessly deflects them with his wrists and retaliates with a solid black flame punch right at the pooka's gut. The pooka gasps for air as he is lifted two feet above the ground and flies upward smashing into the ground hard upon landing. The impact easily knocked out the pooka.

"Hehehe one down four to go." Asteroth cackles sadistically "Don't you see? Your efforts are meaningless NONE of you stand a chance against a high class demon such as myself!"

 _Aster!_ "Bunny!" the remaining conscious guardians cry out.

"You'll pay for that!" screams the younger boy of the group as he runs toward Asteroth fueled by rage.

"Jack no! Don't it's too risky!" The Guardians scream behind him but it falls on deaf ears. Jack fueled by rage rushes in blindly at the Demon. "JACK DON-!"

Anger. Rage. Desire. All three factors that rendered Jack Frost unable to hear the desperate pleas of his comrades. "I'll… I'll freeze you for all eternity! You stupid demon!"

"Heh. Do it. You'll freeze your brother along with me." The Demon mocks coldly "You really willing to go that far? After all he is your only family left."

Jack stops in his tracks taken slightly aback. He hesistates for a second. Making Asteroth to grin evily, his opening to strike has arrived.

Asteroth conjures up a large ball of black flame and moves to fire at Jack Frost. "The end. Frost"

.

.

.

.

"Heh. No way I'm letting you do that!" A sharp confident voice growls "I'm ready to own up to my mistakes. After all this is all my fault to begin with."

 _Finally accepting responsibility for your actions are you Pyro?_

"You bet I am Sol. I won't let that demon push me or my loved ones around any longer."

 _Are you willing to do it still even if it costs your life?_

"Whatever the cost. As long as Jack, the guardians and my beloved Kate is safe." Pyro Jack says with unwavering conviction "I would gladly lay down my own life at the cost of their safety."

 _Very well. I will share with you a fraction of my power. You will need it to overcome this demon._

As soon as the words were uttered Pyro was engulfed in a bright red orange light. His eyes shift from fiery red to dark red, his eyelashes set ablaze. "So this is what the power of a God feels like"

 _Precisely. Now go! Save your friends. Protect your loved ones! And correct your wrongdoings!_

"Hehehe. Asteroth you are in for helluva ride!"

.

.

.

.

Jack stands there eyes wide in shock the words 'it's over.' played repeatedly in his mind over and over again. The pleas of his comrades had fallen to deaf ears. It was like he was stuck in a trance. His fixated on the approaching black flame.

"I'm going to roast you alive!"

Time was slowing down. The flame drew closer and closer. His mind was telling him to move but his body wasn't responding it was as if his feet were glued to the ground.

He closed his eyes and waited for death. He waited for the black flame engulf his body. Minutes, or at least what seem like minutes, pass. Nothing came. Was his death really that spontaneous? Did he die a quick and painless death?

He slowly opens his eyes and his jaw drops immediately at the sight in front of him.

.

.

.

.

"Jack! Mo-!"

Asteroth flicks his hand and moves into throw a ball of black flame at Jack. "I'm going to roast you alive!" but as he is about to release the flame ball his hand flickers orange red.

He tries to shrug it off but it gets stronger. The flicker turns into a spark and the spark turns to a full on fire engulfing Asteroth's entire body in orange red flames.

"Graaahhghhh … Foool. What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm destroying your stupid ass." A voice all too familiar to the opponents of Asteroth shouts back angrily.

"J-Jax? Is that you?!" Kate shouts shocked. "What's going on with you?!"

As soon as she says that a transparent figure of Jax appears behind Asteroth in Jax's body. "I'm taking my body back, bitch"

"Fool. If you do this you-mmfph!"

"Why don't you do us all a favour and shut the hell up?" Jax says angrily clamping his hand on Asteroth's mouth. "It is me. Kate I'm here… I'll explain later."

"O-ok. Jax I'll leave you to it then"

Asteroth's entire body sets ablaze in a orange red flame immediately after he is engulfed by a large pillar of orange red flames. It almost looks like the color of the sun.

"H-How? Supernova is something that-!" Asteroth starts in complete shock "Something only Solis Luna has right?" Jax finishes "See… here's the thing. I'm Solis now. I'm a God and you are my bitch. Luna shared the sun half power with me. Now Luna is Luna. And I'm Solis."

Asteroth clicks his tongue in annoyance and stops resisting. It was as if his will to fight back has been completely obliterated. "Alright I concede. Let me go."

"Let you go? So you can wait a couple years and start the same thing again? Hell no. I'm going to kill you." Jax says coldly "Death is the only escape you are getting. HELL'S JUDGEMENT!"

 _GRRRAAHHHH I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUUUU JAXX….._

The pillar of orange red flames fades and Jax falls down on his back "Jax! Is that you? Are you okay?!" Kate shouts running to him and kneeling beside his panting body. "Please be okay… Jax. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Slowly Jax opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Kate. He smiles longingly "Yeah… it's me. I'm back." he says in between breathes "And… yeah I do have a lot of explaining to do huh?"

"You bet you do bro." Jack says from behind Kate "But that can wait til you gather up your strength… and uhh by the way… thanks for saving my hide back there."

"No problem, Jack. It was lucky I did it in time any second later and…." Jax starts but trails off closing his eyes. "Jax? You alright bro?!"

Instead of responding verbally. They are all greeted with a small snore coming from Jax. "He must have been completely exhausted. Come on guys let's go home." Kate says slinging Jax's arm around her shoulders "We'll interrogate him when he wakes. . . For now let's get him home. Uncle North can you help me carry him?"

"Of course I glad to. It's good to have you back…. Pyro." North says he gets Jax from Kate and carries him effortlessly on his shoulder. "Workshop is this way. Kate you drive sleigh I carry Jax."

"Okay." Kate mutters softly as she climbs into the sleigh and springing it to life heading toward the direction of North's Workshop "We'll see you guys there."

"Aye. I'll ya two there mate" Bunny says tapping his foot on the ground and jumps into the hole that appears.

"I'll see you there." Tooth shouts back as she flies off. Jack looks down at the ground sighing and slowly climbs into sleigh.

* * *

 **Well didn't that end on a happy-ish note. But wait what's wrong with Jack? But Hey at least Jax is fine and Asteroth is gone right? So it's a win... sort of. Also who's Solis Luna? (Hint: you'll find out in the next chapter). Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see ya in the next chapter so in the meantime review. And wait patiently.**

 **I'll see ya in the next chapter so as always stay awesome and saucey guys!**

 **~Edge**


	22. Seeds of Sorrow

**Goddamn it's been awhile. Just so you know I'm not dead this chapter proves it!**

 **Wahahaha! As of the posting of this chapter the next chapter is already in the works! (That's a first ain't it?). I'm going to be pretty darn busy most days so I'll try posting at least 2 chappies consecutively. Meaning: When one chapter goes up up expect another one within the same week! Yahaha! Anyway enough with the rant.**

 **Quick shout out; (I'll be calling reviews shout outs now yeah...deal with it)**

 **Wheeler1; Thank you so much for the continued support for this story I really really truly appreciate it! It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story.**

 **Now on with da story! Dis chapter starts off vhere vee left off!**

 **RRE!**

* * *

Darkness. It felt cramped, the state of uneasiness was rampant. He felt like he was suffocating, the over abundant darkness choking every fiber of his body. It would have done so if not for the glimmer of light at the end of the dark expanse.

A soft and soothing voice full of love. Slowly and gently calling out his name from the light. "Jax… Jax… Come back" It grew louder and louder. It edged him forward, determined to find the source of the voice.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at his bandaged body, a wave of nostalgia hit him like a brick to the head. He thought back to the time where he awoke in an unfamiliar room all bandaged up with little to no recollection of the hours prior.

A small a chuckle escaped his lips upon recalling that memory. Almost instantaneously however that chuckle turned into a frown as he thought of "her". If was here… then "she" would be too. He remembered. Remembered what he had done… "she" likely remembers too. After all she was present during those times.

Thinking of how she'd react or treat the situation… it made him a tad uneasy. Hah?! One of the most powerful beings uneasy? And because of a mortal?! Pathetic.

A voice reasoned within. Normally he'd retaliate and comment back on the voice, berate it. Lash out on the voice. Tell the voice how utterly wrong and mistaken it is.

But today was different.

He didn't lash out or berate the voice. It wasn't because he couldn't but rather he was overwhelmed with the gravity of the situation. He was tired to say the least.

"W ma kcis fo siht tish " he says angrily at himself. "W tnod tnaw siht eromyna… siht skcus" *

"Oh. You're awake… hey uhm… " A voice came from behind "Why did you do it, Jax? And what's that language you're saying?"

The voice brought more uneasiness and sadness to his mind. The very person he didn't want to confront right now was standing in the same room as him. He couldn't will himself to look at her. The pain and suffering in her eyes was obvious to sense without looking at her.

He didn't want to see that. So, instead he settled for looking out the window before saying "Ka.. Why? Where am I? How long was I out?"

"Geez… can't even say my name? You're in the underground slums. The remaining villagers from… moved here after you…. Burned it" she replied sadly but without skipping a beat. "As for why… You sustained multiple injuries and you needed to recuperate. Besides you didn't answer my question: Why did you do it? And just so you know you were unconscious for 3 days."

.

.

.

.

He felt it. Jack Frost the Guardian of fun felt for a split second all the pain, anguish, torment and literal hell his brother went through. The ride back to the workshop wasn't a pleasant one.

Twins. Even fraternal twins are more alike in ways most people aren't aware of; Jack and Jax are no different. Aside from their first name's being both Jackson, a fact only a select few were aware of, their similarities didn't stop there.

Jack coined it as 'twinception'. But Jax the slightly older and more mature twin went for the more direct and scientific approach as opposed to his brother's obscure term. It was a premonition to an extent where the two brothers would get the feeling of uneasiness or a milder version of emotions that the other is feeling.

Jax, felt it at its peak during that winter all those years ago… he'll never forget that day. The day that changed his and Fl-his sister's life.

.

.

.

.

"You're awake."

"...Yeah. I am." Jax replies looking the other direction "I… I'm… I love you Kate, You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. I know and I love you too, Jax." Kate replies holding back tears. "I… I just want… want to know why? Why did my father… ? Why'd you kill him, Jax? And my village?"

Jax slowly turns his gaze to Kate. Her figure from head to toe always amazed him, but her state as of now…

"I can't answer some of those questions. I'm sorry. But as for the language I was speaking earlier… it's… enochian." Jax replies looking the other direction "As for the other questions… I can't answer those. Not yet. I know he's still listening."

W ouy era gninetsil!**

"Enochian? Like the of Demons? Where did you learn that? And who is listening?" Kate says surprised, intrigued and a bit disappointed at same time.

"Yes. That Language, I… learned it in the… underworld. And I'm sorry I can't say who's listening."

"What is this talk about Underworld?" A thick Russian accent cuts in the doorway "Glad to see you up, Ja-"

"Jax is awake?!" A young hyperactive voice cuts off North "Jax! It's about time! We need to talk about a lot of things!"

The hyperactive voice brings a smile to Jax's face. Despite all this… he's still the same idiot I remember. "Good to see you too, Jack."

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in a cold black cave.

"So… he's been defeated?" a low voice growls "Our commanding general? Vanquished?"

"Not Necessarily, Sir. I can still a small fraction of his presence." A higher more peaceful voice replies "I'm sure… he knows it…. too. It's a weak presence but he's still alive."

"What I would like to know is how?!" the low voice growls louder this time "How the hell?! Did he obtain that power?! It's not… POSSIBLE. I'LL KILL HIM!"

"C-Calm down, Sir. We'll get our revenge… soon." That stupid demon hunter will pay.

.

.

.

.

"Sooo… basically. You're telling me… You can't tell us anything aside from stuff we already know?!" A voice filled with hyperactivity says loudly "The reasons for that his M.I.A too?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"The hells man. Not coolio." Jack looks at his brother while giving a look that says 'I know what happened'

Sandy appears in front of Jax and starts making symbols. Symbols which the likes of Jax can't understand. "Uhh… Sandy? I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Sandy glares at Jax then makes a question mark, then a four leaf clover then a fist.

"Uhh… you got in a fight and threw a lucky punch?"

Sandy facepalms and looks to Kate.

"Sandy says that you should be lucky you saved us and did what you did at the end or he would've knocked you out" Kate translates

"Ohh… how da hell was I supposed understand that?!"

"Takes while to understand Sandy, da?" North cuts in smiling a bit "So what can you tell Jax?"

"Well… the things I did. The village… Your Father…" Jax looks at Kate apologetically before continuing "And… the kidnapping of Jamie Bennet wasn't my doing. It was is."

"Wha I dont get is why he was with ya in da the first place!" The pooka adds in "I mean how'd he get in ya in the first place?!"

"I can't say. Aster sowwy" Jax replies to the pooka putting on the best puppy dog eyes he can muster "Don't hate pweaaaase?"

"Ah… Stop it ya bugger!" The pooka says storming out. This gesture earns a slight giggle from Jax and the others.

"Anyways… North. I can't say exactly how or why… but I was in the underworld for quite some time. I kind of picked up the language" Jax says before wiping a tear of laughter.

"Well you always we a fast learner, Jaxxie." Kate smiles slightly and kisses his cheek "I haven't forgiven you but I don't hate you."

Jax blushes slightly but feels a sting of guilt flood his system. "Thanks…. I guess."

.

.

.

.

.

"So are we ready to initiate the plan?" an older voice says standing over small cliff looking at his younger companion. "I mean I'm ready… are you?"

"You do realize that if we do this… there is a slight chance it'll fail and go horrendously wrong" Younger voice replies with uncertainty in his voice. "Not too late to back out."

"What are you talking about?! Of course it's too late, I know the risks. I know what I'm heading into, I'm ready for it." The older voice replies slightly taken aback "Are you having second thoughts? Weren't you the one who said to defy fate until the end?"

"Yeah. I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes. You did and now I'm on board with the plan. So let's just do it. Because…."

The younger voice smiles "Because what…?"

"You know... I'm not saying it."

"Say it. Say it. Say it." The younger voice smiles and starts chanting over and over each time getting louder and faster as it goes on.

"Geez… Alright already! Just shut up!" The older voice replies annoyed Good God… This kid is annoying "Because we're the… Defiants."

The younger voice smiles "Yeah we are."

 _Stel od siht!***_

* * *

 **Not much happened in this chapter huh? It's short I know. It's all had time for okay? Me is sorry!**

 **Anyway the Enochian is a language of demons found in the Show Supernatural. (I love Dean Winchester) but as for the actual language I used it's actual words spelled backwards except for I's have been switched to W. For example:**

 ***I am sick of this shit, I don't want this anymore... this sucks**

 ****I know you are listening**

 *****let's do this!**

 **Anyways that's it for this chappie! Review this chappie and I'll see ya in the next one!**

 **~Edge**


	23. In my time

**Alright before you say anything. I'd like to say the whole within the same week thing? I couldn't make it happen. Yeah... but the compromise is that instead of the same week. It'll be two chappies per month a chapter is released. So if next month isn't as hectic and I release a chappie then within the same month another chappie will follow before the month ends. Sounds good? Great.**

 **Shout outs;**

 **Wheeler1, thanks for the review and I'd like to say that I'm currently in the process of catching up with your story, it's really good so far. Also I'm glad you enjoyed my last chappie. Hope you like this one too.**

 **RRE!**

* * *

The tears wouldn't stop falling. Every time she looked at it. Her face would tear up and she'd cry, so much that her tears would likely be enough to fill a lake.

She was miserable. Just like everyone else.

However she was the one who was affected the most. She wanted him. No. She needed him, she needed his goofy nature, his laidback attitude even in the toughest of times, she missed how calm and yet serious he was in times of crises, but most importantly she missed…. Him.

She longed for his embrace. She wanted to feel his strong yet gentle embrace around her, she wanted to hear his voice and tell her that 'everything is going to be okay'.

But it's not. She can't have any of those… not anymore. "It's been 3 years since…." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence "I...I want to believe that you'll come back.. you always did...but I'm losing hope." she said as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Think you should go to her." a voice whispers "she needs someone now…"

"Yeah...but it doesn't have to be me!" another silently screams "Maybe we should just leave her alone."

"I can hear both of you!" The girl says without even looking behind "Just let me alone for awhile… please."

"Alright… Okay." the two say in unison "Hey! Stop copying me! Urhh I swe-"

"Both of you just Shut up!"

They both hang droop their heads. "Okay" and walk out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jump. Jump. Run. Slide. Jump"

"Can you please stop saying what we're doing?" an older annoyed voice says "and focus on the mission?"

"Ahctog. Pmuj. Nur. Edils. Pmuj" *

"Saying what we're doing in a different language doesn't change anything" the older man says even more annoyed than earlier "Please stop. I'm getting annoyed."

"Wait."

"What di-"

"Shut up for a second. Do you notice it?" the young voice says alerted all the aloofness and joking in his voice gone "It shouldn't be so quiet."

"Right… it's too calm. I was expecting an ambush or something."

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was it. It was now or never. One chance to either risk or save it all. "No turning back now… I must do this to save them." _I risk my own life if it means I'll save theirs._ "I'll do anything to right my wrongs."

His resolve was firm. No one not even himself would allow turning back.

 _Are you truly certain of this? If you do this there's a high chance you'll die._ A voice deep within reasoned _Do you not fear death? Or do you truly believe you'll make this out alive?_

"I do fear death. I fear dying knowing I betrayed those I care about…" He reasoned back "It doesn't matter if I make it out alive or not… all that matters is that I correct my mistakes."

 _Heh. Your resolve is strong kid. I commend you for that, heh. I'll help you kid regardless of what happens_. Another voice different from the one earlier replies

"Really you'll help me? Wow. That's a first." He replies "I thought you hated my guts?"

 _Oh I do Kid. I loathe you… I hate every single fiber of your existence. However, I need your help with… that._

"Ohh… just admit you're hopeless without me." He replies mockingly

.

.

.

.

.

Screams. Shouts of pain. Anger. Torment. Hopelessness. It was all there. Forever burned into his mind. Try as he might it won't ever be forgotten.

He made sure of that. Days, weeks, years went by he wasn't even sure anymore. All but one glimmer of hope edged him forward; willed him to fight. To find a way out.

"Even if my body stops… moving… my soul will find a way to kill you." he spits out weakly but angrily in pain "Even if I die and I'm buried…. I'll burst out of my… coffin and kill you… you won't break me."

"Hahahaha… big talk for someone beat up and bruised." A cold sadistic voice replies punching the other "Look at yourself…. You look pathetic. You really think you stand a chance against my father?"

The other man though bloodied and beaten nearly to death. Still manages a grin. "Yeah… you bet I stand… a chance against him.. s'eh a kaew tihs." **

This angers the other man even more and he proceeds to continue beating the other with a crowbar. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! You worthless thrash! How dare you speak our language! Not worthy!"

Smack after smack. Hit after hit. Despite being all bloodied, bruised and nearly half dead his resolve doesn't falter.

 _I will get out of here alive! I'm not going to die here!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you taking me bro? And what's with all the 'I need to talk to my brother alone' type shit?" Jax asks following his brother through a series trees "And how big is this damn forest?"

His questions however fall on deaf ears as Jack walks on through a series of trees and finally stops in front of a large frozen lake with a tree on the side.

"Remember this place?" Jack finally speaks up and turns to his brother "Do you know where this is, Jax?"

This time it's Jax's turn to fall silent. He remembers. This place it was where he lost a lot all those years ago. "Why'd you take me here?"

"It was where I woke up. Or rather was reawakened as Jack Frost. I remember it." Jack replies put his hands behind his head "Our old house… few miles from here 'course it's all rubble now"

"..."

"Hey man… I brought you here for a reason."

"Obviously. What's that reason though?"

Jack turns his back and hums a little tune before continuing "I… when you were all bat shit crazy with the whole kidnapping Jamie Fiasco. I felt it… I twinceptioned."

"... oh."

"Jax… we need to talk about your time in hell"

* * *

 **Okay how's that for a chappie huh? And yes I know it's a cliffhanger ending but! It'll give something to forward to because in the chappie something will be explored. It'll be fun I had fun writing this chappie and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

 *** You can probably guess what this one is right? Hint: it's said earlier only with an extra word added in extra word is gotcha.**

 **** s'eh a kaew tihs... isn't it pretty obvious? He's a weak shit.**

 **And yes... Enochian will be a prominent theme in this book as this book involves the likes of Demons and such.**


	24. All hell breaks loose

**Howdy! I'm still alive! Jeez it's been a year since the last update... Man how time flies. I apologize for the delay... but life it took over. Also I dont know how many still read this let alone the chapter... But I got engaged! Woot woot! But enough about me. Why dont you read this chapter then tell me what you think in the reviews?**

 **No one reviewed last chapter... which makes me kinda bummed. Are you guys still into this? Please let me know in the reviews. It means a lot!Thanks! RRE**

 **!**

* * *

 _How… No. I'm free but… I remember._

It happened so fast. Neither of the two Jacks' saw it coming. But Jack Frost was there lying on the ground gripping his pained jaw.

While the older of the two was standing over him. Looking down on the ground and clenching his fist.

It took a few seconds for Jack to register what had happened. His brother punched him… in the jaw.

He's never done that before Jack thinks Has he really changed that much? In a month?

"Sh...Shut up!" Jax manages to choke out "Don't you dare talk to me about that shit!"

"But Ja-"

"I said shut up Jackson Overland Frost!" Jax cuts in anger filled in his voice "Talk about my time in hell? Tihsllub! You don't need to know that!"

"Jax I'm ju-"

"I know you're worried. Trust me brother… I know more than anyone else how worried you are." Jax replies the anger in his voice gone "But… there are things I can't tell you. What happened to me… there. I don't want you to go through it."

Jack looks at his brother "Yeah… I guess. Sorry for intruding."

Jax looks back at his brother and smiles then offers a hand which Jack takes without hesitation. "Thanks… Jax."

"No problem bro. Sorry for punching you."

Jack stands up and pulls his brother into a hug. Jax is surprised at the gesture but quickly dismisses the thought and returns the hug. "Bro… if you need to talk… I'm here."

"I know Jack… I know."

.

.

.

"Where did those two go? It's been at an hour…" Kate says worriedly "I sure hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine hun. Don't you worry those boys are tough." Tooth says to Kate reassuringly "They don't let anyone push them around. Especially Jax with his temper and all… I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah… You're right Tooth. Thanks."

.

.

.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey guys can I talk to Jax in private? There's somewhere I need to take him…"_

 _Everyone turns to Jack and becomes surprised at his sudden serious tone. "Is something wrong… Jack?" Jax says worried and confused at the same time._

 _"N-No… it's just something I want to share with you bro…"_

 _Jax gets up and walks to his brother. "Alright man… lead the way. I'll be fine guys." He says to the others watching "we'll be back. Eventually…"_

 _Flashback ends_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Last chance. Last chance. The words kept repeating in his mind. Turn back now… or face literal hell on earth. The conversation earlier plagued his thoughts… he was working with a demon. In all his years of life he knew… that demons were untrustworthy.

Yet… here was doing what the demon told him to. Following orders like a dog obeying his master's every beck and call. It made him sick to the core. He kept reasoning with himself that it was for the greater good. But he knew… deep inside it wasn't right. He was betraying them… all the trust they placed in him… gone.

After he does this… they'll never forgive him for sure. But he was too far down the rabbit hole to stop now. All he can do is trust that it'll turn out right in the end.

"Here I go…" he says as he takes out a small blade and cuts his hand making a streak of blood flow out "Esir, Esir, Nomed Gnik dna klaw siht htrae enco erom!"

As he finishes the chant he drops a few droplets of blood from the cut he made earlier. The moment his blood makes contact with the seal a great flash of dark red light shines.

The ground splits, flames of blue sprout from the cracks. "It's ove-" before he can finish his sentence a loud cackling voice resonates throughout the room followed by a dark sinister cloud of red smoke comes out "Pyros Overland Jackson, I must thank you for allowing me to walk this earth once more, allow me to repay you for your efforts while I take revenge on the one who imprisoned me all those years ago"

Dark red smokes covers Jax "What! What is this?!" He turns to Asmodeus for an answer "Azzy! What is the meaning of this?!"

The demon smiles sinisterly "uoy depleh em esiar ym rethaf" he mocks in enochian "did you understand that?"

"I… helped you raise… your father… Satanael?!"

As he says this the door behind them bursts open "Jax! What are you doing to him!" Kate screams as she stabs Asmodeus with a knife. He screams as his eyes flash red then his body falls limp to the ground.

"NO!" Growls the dark cloud "You'll pay that!"

The dark cloud enters Jax through his mouth. Jax screams for a few seconds then goes quiet.

"J-Jaxxie?"

"Jax isn't here! I'm controlling this body now!" Jax turns to with Kate with dark black eyes and slams her to the wall then pins her there. The impact makes her drop the knife allowing Jax to pick it up.

"How bout a taste of your own medicine, Mortal? I don't know how you got this… but it doesn't matter you won't live to tell the tale" He says approaching Kate, knife in hand "Now… any last words?"

"J-Jax… H-help…." she says choking and almost out of breath.

"Hah! Foolish Girl he won't help you he's long gone… buried." He says drawing closer as he raises the knife the left part of his eye turns to the color of Jax's. "O-over my d-dead… b-body… you s-stay away from m-my g-girl" he stabs the knife to himself making the right part of his eye flash red.

Kate falls to the ground nearly out of breath. "J-Jaxxie?"

"K-Kate… g-get out of h-here… it's too d-dangerous. I-I love you and I-I'm sorry." he says as his last breath leaves his body and he falls to the ground limp.

"J-JAXXIE!" Kate carries Jax's lifeless body sobbing… "N-No… first my father… N-now y-you…"

* * *

 **How's that for a comeback chapter? Lots happened huh? Lemme know what you think in the reviews! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Peace out!**

 **~Edgerion**


	25. The things we leave behind

**Hey I'm back. May have taken a bit... But I'm back. I'm not gonna give up on this story so I hope you don't give up on me either! Let's stick out through the end. Which is a ways off trust me.**

 **So yeah. I'm not gonna bore you with a long ass A/N and let you jump straight into the story.**

 **Please review. It means a lot i take the time to write this so a little comment or rant or something is appreciated. If you don't want to that's fine to i guess.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kate…. If you are hearing this… I'm sorry._

The door bursts open. And inside a white haired teen rushes in panic spread all over his face. "What happened I heard screaming and-" All the blood in drains to his face as his eyes cast upon the figure being cradled in Kate's arms.

"This… Is a joke… Right?" Jack says panic and worry clearly resonating in his voice "Alright Jax. You had your fun… Get up and give me a hug. C'mon…"

He looks to Kate for an answer… She just nods her head dejectedly dried up tears visible in her eyes. "You're kidding…. N-no…" Jack falls to his knees…and stares at the floor fresh tears dripping off his face.

Outside the door the remaining three guardians look in sadly. Tooth being the most emotional one of the three next to Jack lets her face be drenched in tears; whilst Bunny looks down in disbelief "He's… Gone…that damn heatfaced bugger… Is actually dead?"

Sandy puts his hand on Jack and shows symbols of a rain cloud and then a fist. Which everyone understands as 'How sad… That our fellow guardian passed… We must avenge him!' Or something along those lines.

They all look at Jax one last time before nodding in agreement. "Y-You're right S-sandy… Jax wouldn't want us moping around" Jack stands up and says firmly wiping off his tears.

"This ain't no time for tears. There's a world filled with douchebags out that door that need some pummeling" Jack echoes the words Jax told him before "That's what you would say right, Jax?"

As he says this Jax's right hand falls limp to the ground. Jack looks at his now deceased brother eyeing each detail trying desperately to fight back tears and soon his eyes fall to his clenched fist, curious he kneels beside his brother and unclenches his revealing a crumpled, half-burnt, semi-ripped letter.

He grabs it and lifts it up for the other guardians to see. "His last words…most likely." Kate chokes out in between sobs. "You gonna read it?"

"Y-yeah"

In a shaky voice Jack lifts the letter up to his face and begins reading.

 _Hey man… Kate… Or Person who's reading this…_

 _Well if you're reading this then more likely than not I've kicked the bucket. Yep it happened one of Hottest Guardians actually went to the realm of the dead or more accurately… My soul… Or whatever it is guardians have was dragged to hell._

 _But whatever that's not the point. The point is… I've messed up. Big time. And if this letter wasn't obvious enough I'm not alive to fix my mistakes. So Jack I really hope you're the reading this because I want you to be my legacy… My living legacy. I know our training lessons were never finished and yes you still have much to learn…_

 _But you'll figure it out. I know you will… Hell you're my twin brother the things I can do you can do it too...maybe even better. We have a 'twinception' don't we? So take my scythe because let's face it that lanky, elongated twig of yours… Ain't gonna bode well in a fight. Especially with what you are up against… But I need to cut this short as I'm running out space on this paper. But FIND DORCATH._

 _Love,_

 _Your awesome brother Pyro Jack_

 _P.S if you're not Jack or any of the guardians please make sure they get this._

"He's right you know…Your staff won't do much damage to these demons…" Kate says closing Jax's eyes and resting his hand on his chest "But the most important question is… Who is Dorcath?"

"He' a dangerous demon. Ol' style. Ol'er than the Dark One 'imself. Very darn powerful." A voice from the opposite side of the room replies emerging from the shadows. "Pretty darn ancient if ya ask me"

Jack immediately grabs Jax's scythe and rushes the the unknown assailant with strength he didn't know he had Jack pushed the man to the wall and pinned him to the wall with the scythe's blade inches away from the assistants neck.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't end you this instant!" Jack says angry as ice forms on the tip of the blade.

The assailant puts his hands up in defeat. "Because I don't' pose no threat to you. No weapon. See?" He holds up his hands to show he is unarmed "And besides your big bro told me that you ain't no killer… And' he doesn't want you to become one"

This calms Jack a little bit but he still keeps his guard up. "You knew my brother?"

"Sure did. He was a good man I have lots of respect for him." he says calmly despite a blade is mere inches from his neck. "Now can ya gimme time to explain without no scythe at ma neck?"

"Fine. But if you try anything…" Jack retracts the blade and immediately the man replies "I won't try nothin. You got my word."

"Alright… Who are you and how do you know Jax?" Kate says from behind Jack now curious to the unknown man's presence.

"Ah. My apologies… Father raised me better than this. Where are my manners?" He says straightening his back "My name is Artemis. My father and everyone else calls me Art though and I'm your brothers son."

* * *

 **Okay. Kind of a short chapter i know it's all i had time for alright? I've been busy. But let's hope this is enough to keep you satisfied for now. Next chapter will come soon I promise. Just be patient why don't you leave a review in meantime and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Edge**


	26. Things that define us

**Told ya I'd be quick! Wasn't as long huh? Why don't you leave a review as a thank you for the quick chapter upload?**

 **Note: This will be the last upload for a while. I'm gonna be busier than usual these coming days so leave a review please. But! I'll make you a deal! If I get 5 or more reviews. I'll shoo away life and work on the next chapter ASAP. Deal?**

 **RRE!**

* * *

The door swung open and a tall, tan, muscular man walked in carrying a whip and what looked to be a mace. He walked up to the the table and set them down before turning to the beaten and bloodied individual chained to the floor.

"O-oh… goody… new toys for us to play with." the bloodied individual said breathing heavily "I was getting bored of-"

 _Thwack!_

A fist right to his jaw stopped him mid sentence, causing him to spit out blood in the process. "Don't you ever shut up?" the other man growled.

"You're gonna… hafta sew… this pretty mouth… shut if you want me to stop" The bloodied man replied regaining his composure "But we both know you won't do that… face it… I make our… 'sessions' interesting."

"Very… interesting proposition. I appreciate your feedback." The tall man says picking up the mace "I'll see what I can do… but for now settle for… this!"

He smashes the mace right into the bloodied man's face bruising his right eye, knocking out some teeth and dislocating his jaw. He brings up the mace and smashes down again but this time to the man's chest area, effectively breaking two ribs.

"Did you hear that? That was the joyous sound of cracked ribs." The man holding the mace says grinning sadistically "How do you feel want more?"

No reply.

"Oh… passed out? Ah, what a shame. I was beginning to have fun… Hmm maybe I can do one more." He slams the mace twice more at the other man's chest, cracking three more ribs and one rib punctures his left lung. "Okay two for good measure… Anyways see you later I got things to do. I'll try to get new toys for us to play with"

Blood drips from the chained up man's mouth as he hangs semi-unconscious from the pain.

 _It hurts… it hurts so much I can't speak._ The man thinks to himself _Bastard, was enjoying himself... I'll get you back. Don't worry._

He turns his head to the door where the other man exited out of. _A dislocated jaw, 5 broken ribs, one punctured lung and bruised eye… means nothing compared to what I'll do to you._ He spits disdainfully as the last of his energy leaves his body.

.

.

.

.

The huge velvet red doors swing open and in comes a tall six footed man wearing a black trench coat and suede suit kneels before a large imposing beast of man sitting at six foot eight on a faded dark gold throne.

"How is the prisoner?" A loud growling voice asks "Is he being cooperative?"

"Very, Sir, he hasn't disclosed the information about our missing 'friend' yet. But he will" The same man from earlier replies. "He's currently… unconscious now and I believe he has a dislocated jaw"

"Excellent. My son, your knowledge of anatomy impresses me."

"Thank you, Father. Any tasks you require of me?"

"Yes. I would like you to locate our friend and eliminate him." The large figure sitting on the throne growls "Use any means necessary… and eliminate any who oppose you. Especially those bothersome Guardians."

"Understood. M'lord."

.

.

.

.

.

They say to truly understand pain, you must first experience it yourself firsthand. That much is true. What isn't true is the sweet nothings and pointless consolations that come in between.

" _You're wrong about that."_

"About what…?"

" _Healed already? I'm astounded by your willpower. Anyways I meant escape."_

"What about it?"

" _Look around you. You think you're the only one to attempt escape? It's impossible."_

Littered around the room lay countless bones, ash, burnt and rotten corpses. Each ranging in different shapes and sizes. Some more recent; others look ancient and worn possibly signifying it has been a quite some time.

"Watch...me. I'll be the first."

" _Heh. You got spunk kid… I'll give you that."_

"I'll-"

Before he could continue the doors once again swing open and the same man from earlier walks in. "Honey, I'm homeee did you miss me?" The man says mockingly "Sorry I didn't bring you any new toys. But we'll make do with what we have, Right?"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Three times. Three times. It had happened; A fist made contact with his face three times and each time more painful than the last.

"What did you say to me before?" The taller man growls pulling the other's hair "Even if you die… you'll find a way to crawl out of death and kill me? Even if your body stops working your soul will find a way to kill me?"

Instead of responding the chained man spits in the other man's face with a mixture of blood and saliva. "Ack! Rude!" the other man says before kicking the chained man in the gut.

"Guuhh..."

"Hate to break it to ya, Champ… Death isn't an option for you. I plan to torture- I mean play with you all eternity" He grins evilly yanking the man's hair "So everytime you die, I'll bring you back to the very brink of death and kill you again then do the same. An endless cycle."

The tall man walks to table of tools and cleans the blood off the items. "So what toy should we play with now? The mace again? Whip? Or Bolt Cutters?"

Blood drips from the chained up man's face but instead of responding he simply stares back blankly emotionless. The color from his have been drained but he is alive… barely.

The taller man looks to the chained up man and grins sadistically "How 'bout we revisit the good ol' mace? Would you like that?"

Instead of responding the chained man spits in the other man's face with a mixture of blood and saliva once again. Then…

SLAM.

A blow right to his left cheek. "Don't spit on people… It's rude" The other man says wiping off the spit "You need some manners…"

SLAM. SLAM SLAM.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa! WHAT THE HELL?!"

In a frenzy Jack leaps out of the way barely dodging the oncoming projectile. "You could've warned me! Jeez. That almost hit me!" Jack says panting on his knees "I almost got

scorched!"

"But you didn't. You didn't get scorched and you dodged gracefully."

"True. But it almost seems like you were actually trying to hit me!" Jack replies regaining his breath "You… weren't trying to hit me, right?"

"I was."

"Oh the- YOU WE'RE?! Why?! You trying to kill me or something?!" Jack says shocked "What the hell man!"

"Pfft. Of course I'm not trying to kill you! But I'm just trying to be as authentic as possible in battle situations" He replies nonchalantly "Besides if I did hit you.. that's what she's here for." He continues pointing at Kate who is watching a distance away.

"Okay, First of all, I have a name sweetheart. And it isn't 'she' it's Kate." She says jokingly approaching the two. "And secondly, You need to be more careful, love, you could seriously hurt your little brother my healing skills can only go so far"

"Aww...please. I have 100% confidence in Jack… He's stronger than me he just needs a push." He replies wrapping his arm around Kate's waist "You're getting stronger bro. I'm proud of you and I'll always be proud of you."

"Thanks, Jax."

.

.

.

.

.

"He's seriously not dead yet? How strong is this guy's willpower?!" A big voice booms "He should've broken by now"

"I-I don't know… No matter how many times I hit him… he still finds strength to talk back or resist."

"Hmmm…. I think it's time to take it up a notch. Let's bring out the electric chair." The man smiles devilishly "Surely a thousand volts to the brain should get him talking. Yes?"

"Of course, My Lordship it shall be done"

.

.

.

.

.

The doors swing open and the man walks over to the man chained up then he unchains him. The previously chained man falls to the ground weak but strong enough to speak "Is my sentence over? Or are we going to the VIP station?"

"Oh yes, You've earned yourself a promotion! You're going to the VIP station." The larger man replies calmly but you can hear the malice in his voice "First class tickets to Good ol' Shocky. The Electric chair."

"Goody."

.

.

.

.

 _That doesn't sound good buddy. Will you be okay?_

" _I made a promise. I intend to keep my promise. So yes, I'll make due."_

 _Kcul doog._

 _"Ksnaht. W sseug…"_

 _You're screwed. You know that, right?_

" _Pey. Yrev dewercs"_

* * *

 **I'm so mean to my poor baby. T.T**

 **I'm sure you can translate the last part by yourself right? Remember the Enochian language in this story are just real words you and I use every day just spelt backwards with the exception of I's being swapped for W's.**

 **Ksnaht. W ssueg is... Thanks. I guess. You can figure out the rest. It's easy I believe in you.**

 **Anyways leave reviews and remember our deal. 5 or more reviews and I'll shoo away life. Got it? Thanks. Love you guys and Seeee ya in the next chapter!**

 **Peace out**

 **Edge~**


End file.
